


Dixon's Blood

by Salvatoregirl24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, F/M, Female Sirius Black, Lori Grimes Bashing, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor Lori Grimes/Shane Walsh, Nice Merle Dixon, Protective Carl Grimes, Protective Daryl Dixon, Protective Sirius Black, Reincarnated Harry Potter, Sword of Gryffindor, Top Carl Grimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 50,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvatoregirl24/pseuds/Salvatoregirl24
Summary: Female Sirius Black appeared in front of Daryl Dixon 10 years before the dead started walking. Ariana Siri Black marries Daryl Dixon two years later they have a Son Aries Hadrian Black-Dixon.In seventh year Harry Potter decides to move on when Voldemort kills him he's reborn to his godfather and his husband he hardly remembers his past life as Harry Potter boy who lived now he's Aries Hadrian Black-Dixon son of Ariana Black and Daryl Dixon. Death's Master and Soulmate of Carl Grimes.
Relationships: Carl Grimes/Harry Potter, Daryl Dixon/Sirius Black, Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes/Michonne
Comments: 28
Kudos: 152





	1. CDC

Dixon’s Blood

Chapter One-CDC

Daryl was the last one to enter the big room he looked at the empty computer chairs. Rick asked him a question when they saw another in the room sitting preparing butterfly needles and blood vials. She had Japanese features and brown skin with long waist length hair that was in a ponytail. She had an hourglass figure and Daryl stopped immediately he ignored the others in the group. He walked over and the woman looked up at him and she whispered ‘’Daryl’’

Daryl said ‘’Ariana’’

The woman grinned and said ‘’Daryl!’’ and she jumped him wrapping her leg’s around his waist she was hugging him tightly. Daryl could feel the gazes on his back from the group.

He turned and said ‘’This is my wife Ariana Black-Dixon.’’ He looked down at her and put his head into her hair and Ariana grinned up at him and he said ‘’Aries’’

Ariana said ‘’He’s sleeping early we were going to leave tomorrow.’’

She looked at the group and opened her mouth and said ‘’Merle’s…’’

Daryl shook his head and said ‘’He’s alive just missing.’’

Ariana nodded and said ‘’Sit I will be drawing your blood then I’ll go get Aries’’ Daryl sat down and Ariana went to work on taking their blood and then giving it to Jenner to take it off for testing. The group looked at the beautiful woman in shock Ariana just kept drawing their blood ignoring them until she came to the children. She smiled at them and rubbed their head’s after she was done. She said ‘’There’s food in the cafeteria if you’re hungry I’m going to get my son.’’

Daryl looked up when Ariana came in with their son walking behind her the eight-year-old yawned and rubbed his eyes and said ‘’Mom I’m sleepy.’’ The light brown skinned child had long brown hair that looked as if it had blond mixed into it when the light hit it, he looked like his mother but had gray almost blue eyes. He was a pretty child Ariana said ‘’Look up’’

The boy looked at the group and tilted his head and then his eyes landed on Daryl and he shouted ‘’Daddy!’’ he ran over to Daryl and hugged his leg’s and Daryl smiled down at him and said ‘’Hey Puppy’’ he picked him up and the child hugged him around his neck tightly and said ‘’I missed you daddy’’ he put his face into Daryl’s neck. Ariana walked over and Daryl sat down and Aries got comfortable in his lap playing with Daryl’s hands. Daryl said ‘’Our son is eight his name is Aries.’’ Aries looked at the group his eyes went to the two children who were older than he was.

Daryl said ‘’Have you been here this entire time’’ Ariana nodded and said ‘’I was called to duty while I was here in Atlanta after Aries science fair I received a phone call from my sergeant ordering me to report to the CDC I brought Aries with me I tried to reach you but your phone was off.’’

Rick said ‘’You’re a solider’’

Ariana said ‘’Military Physician I was ordered here to see if I could help the doctor’s here my specialty is Virus’s and Vaccines that’s what I went to medical school for when I was pregnant with Aries I went on leave and stayed here with my husband. I started my own doctor’s office but I still worked for the military as well on the side.’’ She ran her finger’s through Aries’s hair and started to braid it into a tight braid and wrapped his hair up in a scarf. She said ‘’We will be leaving in the morning Jenner’’ she picked up her son and Daryl finished his food and grabbed his things and followed after his wife and son.

The next morning

Aries was wide awake and sitting in the dining room eating some oatmeal and drinking some juice by the time the other’s started trickling in. Ariana sat down next to her son and Ariana said ‘’I don’t want you eating to much we will have to run to the car I want to get out of the city by tonight.’’

Daryl walked in and T-Dog walked out of the kitchen as Shane walked in and he said ‘’What happened man?’’

Shane looked at him and T-Dog said ‘’Your face’’

Shane said ‘’I must have done it in my sleep.’’ Daryl sat next to his wife and Ariana looked when Jenner walked over and handed her a flash drive. Ariana said ‘’Go pack your things Aries’’ Aries nodded and stood up and ran out of the room.

Daryl said ‘’We are leaving’’

Ariana nodded and said ‘’This place is out of fuel so it’s going to blow itself up we have been here since the beginning.’’ Ariana had on a woman’s army uniform and her hair was up in a bun and boots on. Daryl watched their things fly around the room he put on a pair of boots and a clean shirt. He looked at his wife and Daryl said ‘’I think we should stick with the group’’ Ariana looked at her husband and she said ‘’You trust them’’ Daryl grunted ‘’No but it’s better to be in a group then on your own it’s safer’’ Ariana nodded and said ‘’I understand is it bad out there’’ Daryl nodded stiffly and Ariana said ‘’I’m scared’’ Daryl looked at her and she was shaking softly still packing. Daryl walked over and said ‘’We will survive Aria’’ Ariana looked at him and nodded and she put the flash drive on her necklace with the concealed trunks with supplies inside of them.

10 years before

Daryl escaped from his brother finally he couldn’t handle his brother while hunting true he taught him everything he knew but his brother had been drinking and partying the night before and he hadn’t come back down yet. He had been hunting a deer he had just shot the deer when a woman crashed down in front of him, she had brown skin and Japanese features she was passed out he mumbled ‘’What the hell?’’

Sirius Black groaned in pain he remembered falling through the veil he remembered Harry’s panic filled face he screamed ‘’No!’’ He had seen Remus grab Harry stopping him from chasing him into the veil. Sirius mumbled ‘’Harry pup’’ he sat up in shock and looked around and saw that he was in a camp site with a fire and a man staring at her and he said ‘’Well the little miss is awake what are you doing her sugar.’’

Sirius hissed ‘’Excuse me I’m…’’ he heard his own voice it was a woman’s voice his hands went to his chest and felt breasts and he looked down and yelped and fell to the ground. He said ‘’What in merlin’s name is going on!’’

Merle looked at the woman she was freaking out Daryl had dropped off the unconscious woman and then went back to get his deer that was an hour ago he said ‘’Look here now little lady you need to calm down.’’

The woman looked at him with gray eyes she said ‘’Stay away from me, where am I?’’

Merle said ‘’In the Good old USA’’

The woman mumbled ‘’America’’

Daryl came back dragging a deer behind him. The woman looked at him and Daryl grunted ‘’Ya awake good’’ he sat in front of her and said ‘’You appeared in front of me out of nowhere I want to know how.’’

The woman said ‘’I can’t talk right now I have to go.’’ She left and went into the trees and then there was a popping sound and she didn’t come back.

Now

Ariana shook her head and looked and saw Rick running to take cover and she looked and saw her son underneath her and she covered him and then there was an explosion. She said ‘’I need you to run okay.’’ Aries nodded and took off and he ran at the same pace as Carl Grimes. He dodged the falling walker’s the adults were killing he made it to his mom’s 2010 GMC Terrain and got in the backseat. Ariana climbed into the driver’s seat and Daryl went to Merle’s truck. They drove out of the city by the time they drove out of the city the CDC along with Jenner and Jackie had blown up leaving a black cloud.

Aries sat in the front seat looking outside they were pulling over to take a break at a rest stop and to sleep for the night Aries. Aries followed his mother out with his hand on the sword on his hip. His mom said ‘’Don’t wander Aries’’ Aries nodded staying silent his mother had taught him how to protect himself at the CDC. The others had gotten out as well and Aries looked around saw Carl next to his mom and Carol and Sophia. Sophia cried out and pointed and Aries spun around and stabbed the walker in the head killing the crawling walker. He pulled the sword out of the head and flicked the blood off his sword and his dad and mom came over and looked him over and his mom said ‘’Good job Pup’’ Aries grinned up at her and Daryl hummed and nodded in pride and he rubbed his head and grabbed the corpse and pulled it away from camp.

Aries sat in the middle of his parents Ariana gave him some Ramon noodles and a bottle of water and Aries started eating his dinner Ariana looked at the other’s in the group and went to Rick and handed the man the other packs she had more she had prepared for this. Rick said ‘’Thank you’’ the woman nodded and went back to her family.

Thirty minutes later Ariana tucked her son into the back of their car she said ‘’Good night pup’’

He mumbled ‘’Night Mom’’ he snuggled into his makeshift bed.

The next morning

Ariana woke up and saw Daryl taking his brother’s bike off his truck Ariana saw her son chasing after Carl and Sophia in the grass area they weren’t being loud just playing. She got out of the car and Daryl had Aries sword leaning next to him. She said ‘’Morning’’

Daryl kissed her and said ‘’Morning.’’ She watched her son and Daryl said ‘’We are going to Fort Benning it’s 125 miles away so they are getting rid of some of the car’s.’’

Ariana said ‘’I’m keeping my car’’ Daryl couldn’t stop the smirk and she looked at Merle’s bike and asked ‘’Did you find anything?’’ Daryl grunted ‘’They left him handcuffed to the roof went back with Grimes and two other’s and he had cut off his hand to escape he cauterized the stump’’ Ariana sighed and said ‘’Merle is difficult to handle darling’’ Daryl grunted and Ariana said ‘’I’m not saying it was right to leave him Daryl you know I care for Merle and Aries loves him to death but maybe you need to see it from their side do you know what he was doing when they hand cuffed him.’’

Daryl shook his head no and Ariana heard ‘’Mom Daddy Mr. Rick said we are leaving.’’

Ariana led Aries to the car and Daryl straddled his bike Aries mumbled ‘’I wanna ride with Daddy’’

Ariana said ‘’Maybe later’’ Aries took his sword from his mother. Ariana started her car and started following behind The Grimes family in Carol’s car.


	2. On The Road

Chapter Two- On the Road

Aries was in the back seat reading his manga’s when Ariana stopped the car she sighed softly and said ‘’Come on Pup’’ Aries put his book down and followed his mom Daryl climbed off his bike and went over to his family. Ariana said ‘’What’s going on?’’

Daryl grunted ‘’The RV broke down.’’ He started looking for useable items Aries stood next to his mother and she started looking in car’s as well. Ariana said ‘’Stay close Aries’’ Aries nodded. Carl walked over to Aries and the looked at the boy’s sliver sword with rubies on the hilt it suited him he said ‘’That’s a cool sword’’ Aries looked at him and grinned and said ‘’My mom gave it to me she said it’s mine.’’ Carl said ‘’Awesome’’ Aries grinned and they started looking in cars. Ariana looked at Aries and he was talking with Carl and showing him his sword and Carl was listening eagerly.

Aries froze when he felt something, he looked at his mom and Dad they were getting gas from the car’s along with another man. He looked and saw Rick running with his head down he called out ‘’Sophia get down Aries Carl get down now.’’ Aries grabbed onto Carl’s hand and dragged him underneath a car across from Rick. Carl looked at his father and Rick put his fingers to his mouth and Carl nodded and looked at Aries. Aries was looking at the walker’s feet with his hand on his sword hilt his grey green eyes locked onto the walker’s shaking lightly but he was focused. Aries eyes went to Carl and Carl smiled at him and Aries calmed down slightly.

Ariana looked around for her son frantically when she saw the walker’s and mumbled ‘’Aries’’

Daryl grabbed her and said ‘’He’s fine we will find him but you need to hide now Ariana right now.’’ Ariana nodded and climbed into an open van and Daryl shut the door silently and Ariana opened her mouth and Daryl ran off when he saw T-Dog bleeding from his arm he growled in his head and ran to help the other man quickly. 

Aries looked and saw Sophia climbing out from underneath the car before any of the adults climbed out. Carl went to do too and Aries grabbed him before he could he shook his head no Carl looked at him and nodded. Sophia climbed out and a walker started growling and she screamed and started crying climbing back underneath the truck and climbing the guard rail to escape the two walker’s who were now after her. She disappeared into the trees and Lori and Carol climbed out and Lori held onto Carol. Ariana and Daryl ran down and Ariana said ‘’Aries’’

Aries climbed out Ariana grabbed onto her son and picked him up and kissed his cheeks and Aries mumbled ‘’Mom stop it’’ clearly embarrassed that his mom was showering him with kisses in front of another boy.

Carl covered his mouth and snickered and Ariana looked him over and said ‘’Your okay you hid properly.’’

Aries said ‘’I didn’t come out until the other’s came out like you told me’’

Ariana said ‘’Good job pup’’ she put him down and rubbed his head softly Daryl stood next to them and placed a hand on Ariana’s waist. Rick came back twenty minutes later without Sophia Daryl Glenn and Rick went out to look for her while Ariana went to T-Dog and pulled the wounded man to the RV and went to her car and grabbed her medical bag.

Ariana climbed into the RV and sat across from T-Dog and T-Dog looked at her and he said ‘’Thanks.’’

Ariana hummed and pulled out a Mortar and pestle and crushed two pain pills and added fresh water and took a new syringe out of the packaging and filled the syringe and set up an IV drip pushing the medication into the IV bag that had saline inside. She then flushed out the wound and she said ‘’It’s going to hurt but the pain medication should start to kick in. Then I’m going to give you some antibiotics after I stitch the wound.’’ T-Dog grunted when she started stitching up the wound and Ariana focused on closing up the wound. She heard the group outside moving cars she looked up and saw Aries outside with Carl looking threw cars.

T-Dog grunted ‘’Is it true your Dixon’s wife.’’

Ariana’s grey eyes locked onto his and she said ‘’Yes, he’s my husband. I married him and Aries is his son.’’

T-Dog grunted ‘’He doesn’t like our kind of people same with his brother’’

Ariana said ‘’Well Merle loves Aries true he isn’t likable and he’s a redneck but he treats Aries like family he is his blood I tolerate Merle maybe it’s not his fault how he was raised you don’t know how Merle and Daryl’s father treated them to make them like that. It’s all how your raised but Aries is blood they are family he would never say anything to harm Aries or I.’’

T-Dog nodded and said ‘’That’s good then’’

Ariana cleaned the blood off of the now stitched up wound and put on a clean bandage and handed him an antibiotic and some water and looked at the IV drip and said ‘’Relax try to get some rest alright I’ll come back to take the IV out of your arm later on you can go back to the bed and sleep for a few hours.’’ T-Dog shook her hand and Ariana smiled at him and left the RV closing the door to the RV. She looked and saw Carl and Aries coming back Carl was holding a thing of weapon’s she hummed ‘’Well what’s this?’’

Aries said ‘’Carl found an arsenal it’s wicked’’ Ariana hummed and took the weapon’s and put them on the ground and opened it and looked at the weapons. She hummed ‘’You did good Carl’’ Carl grinned in pride and Ariana handed him one of the smaller knives and she said ‘’I’ll see if I can find you something more but right now keep this one on you, you might be better suited with a handgun. Aries works best with knives and swords I haven’t given him a gun yet.’’ She rubbed their head’s and said ‘’Let’s get you two something to eat and some water.’’ They followed after her like ducklings.

That evening

Daryl was jumped on when he climbed over the railing he said ‘’Hey little pup’’ and picked him up placing on his hip Carol cried ‘’You didn’t find her’’

Rick said ‘’Her trail went cold we will pick it back up at first light.’’ Trying to calm her down.

Carol said ‘’You can’t just leave my daughter out in the woods on her own’’

Daryl said ‘’Hunting out in the dark is no good we will just be tripping over ourselves more people will just get lost.’’

Carol cried ‘’She’s 12 she can’t be out there on her own you didn’t find anything!’’

Rick said ‘’I know this is hard but I’m asking not to panic we know she was out there.’’

Daryl said ‘’We tracked her for a while’’ he rubbed Aries back and Aries was looking at Carol.

Rick said ‘’We need to make this into an organized effort Daryl knows the woods better than anybody so I asked him to lead us’’

Carol looked at Daryl’s pants and said ‘’Is that blood?’’ Daryl looked at his pants and he moved Aries and put him down and Aries went to his mother and Carol started to breathe heavily.

Rick said ‘’We took down a walker there wasn’t any sign that it was anywhere near Sophia.’’ Andrea asked a question Daryl walked over to his wife and son and they walked away Ariana started packing for the search Daryl walked over and kissed the top of Aries head Ariana hit Daryl with a cleaning charm and Daryl said ‘’Thanks’’ Ariana smiled at him and she Daryl and Aries climbed into the trunk Aries climbed into the middle of his parents and grabbed his manga Ariana laid back and looked at Daryl and Daryl had his eyes closed he was just relaxing.

Ariana said ‘’Three pages young man’’

Aries groaned ‘’Mom’’ and Ariana kissed her son’s head and Aries yawned and then read his three pages and was out like a light Daryl chuckled softly.

Daryl said ‘’You need to sleep as well’’ Ariana hummed softly and nodded and said ‘’I know’’ she took his arm and wrapped it around her and Aries Daryl ran his finger’s through her hair and she closed her eyes Daryl kept his eyes open and his ears open as well.


	3. The Search

Chapter Three- The Search

_Flashback_

Daryl grumbled when there was a knock on his cabin door he growled ‘’What…’’ he looked at the woman standing there she looked tired and she had bags under her eyes he said ‘’Uh’’ the woman said ‘’My home is gone I went to Britain I went everywhere but nothings here.’’

She looked at him and she said ‘’You’re the only one I know here’’

Daryl sighed and opened his door wider and she walked in and she said ‘’My name is um…’’ Daryl tossed a can of beer at her and she caught it.

She looked at the strange thing she was holding and he said ‘’You open it and drink it’’ he couldn’t stop the smirk at the confused look on her face. He held out his and opened his and she copied it and she took a drink and her face frowned up but she continued to drink it.

She said ‘’I don’t have a name well I did but…’’

Daryl said ‘’How about Ariana that’s what I’ll call you’’

Ariana mumbled ‘’Ariana Black.’’

_Flashback ends_

Ariana opened her eyes and yawned and she looked and Aries was packing things in his backpack. He packed a couple of daggers Ariana rubbed his head and Aries smiled at her and said ‘’Morning Mom.’’

Ariana said ‘’Morning Pup where’s daddy?’’

Aries said ‘’He’s outside talking to Rick and Shane.’’ She grabbed her clothes and said ‘’Screen’’ and Aries stood up and pulled the blanket’s up to make a makeshift screen and Ariana changed her outfit she would wash it when they got a chance she changed into jeans and a tank top and put on her army jacket over it. Aries dropped the screen and they climbed out of the car and grabbed their backpacks.

Rick rolled out the weapon’s Carl had found the day before he said ‘’Everyone takes a weapon’’

Andrea said ‘’These aren’t the kind of weapon’s we need what about the guns.’’ Ariana growled softly and Aries stood in front of her.

Shane said ‘’We’ve been over that Daryl Rick and I are carrying we can’t have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles.’’ Ariana walked to Daryl’s side and Aries stood there ready with his backpack and his sword on his hip. Carl wanted to go as well he went to his parents after Daryl finished talking. He grinned when his dad said he could go he had his small blade in his hands looking down at it.

They started their trek into the woods Daryl had his mini shadow trailing at his back Ariana at the rear watching the trees. The other’s in the middle with Rick and Shane towards the front with Daryl and Aries. Daryl held up his hand and the group stopped and Aries moved back towards his mother Daryl looked at the tent in front of the group. The group bent down and looked at the tent and Daryl Rick and Shane went towards the tent leaving the group. Aries looked and Carl stood next to him and Aries grinned at him and Carl showed him his knife and Aries grinned they were silent. Daryl went into the tent and Shane and Rick coughed.

Aries ran off and climbed a tree and listened and heard bells ringing he looked down at his mom and she said ‘’I hear them too’’ the group heard the bells ringing and ran towards them Aries climbed down and towards the sound. He caught up with Carl and they raced each other to catch up with the adults. Ariana slowed down when the group did, they saw a church Shane said ‘’Rick that can’t be it Rick there’s no steeple no bells.’’ Rick ran off and the group ran after him. They arrived at the church and the kids stayed near Ariana. Glenn handed Daryl his weapon and took the crossbow from him. The ringing started back up when they finished killing the walker’s inside the church.

Daryl and Glenn reached the timer and Glenn pulled the timer off and it stopped Daryl huffed and said ‘’It was on a timer.’’ Ariana handed him a bottle of water and he nodded and took a drink and looked and saw Carl and Aries by the graves looking at the names. Aries was pulling out the weeds around the tomb stones. Ariana and Daryl walked over and Aries went to his parents and he took a drink from his bottle it was cold because of the chilling runes he had created. They went into the church and saw Carol praying with Lori behind her. Carl went to his dad and Aries went back outside with his mom.

Twenty minutes later Aries sat against a bare tombstone reading a book on Runes. He looked up when his mom came over and she said ‘’Come on pup your coming with us back to the RV’’ Aries looked and saw Carl he was staying with his dad and Shane. He followed his parents and ignored the bad feeling he had. He ran to catch up with his dad Daryl chuckled and rubbed his head softly and they stopped to take a break. Aries ignored the grownups conversation he squatted and looked at the roots on the ground and collected different roots and leaves on the forest floor. 

Thirty minutes later Aries heard a gunshot and jumped and looked around and Daryl said ‘’It’s fine it’s a few miles away from us’’ Aries nodded and the bad feeling grew he looked at his mom and Ariana smiled down at him and spoke to him in Japanese Daryl had learned to speak it as well so he wouldn’t be left out of the conversation. Ariana asked ‘’Anata wa nani o mitsukemashita ka?’’ (What did you find?)

Aries answered ‘’Pōshon no tame no ikutsu ka no ne to ha’’ (Some roots and leaves for potions) Ariana nodded she said ‘’Watashi nashi de jikken suru koto wa arimasen’’ (No experimenting without me) Aries said ‘’Hai okāsan’’ (Yes Mom) Ariana rubbed his head and looked down at the eight year old he loved creating new things but some of those things exploded like his new potion’s that he tried to create Aries ran ahead of his parents.

Daryl said ‘’How did he get so smart he’s eight’’

Ariana hummed ‘’He must have gotten my brains’’ Daryl coughed and Ariana yelped ‘’What do you mean by that?’’ Daryl laughed softly Ariana locked her husband in a headlock and Daryl and her started tussling.

Aries giggled from ahead of them then Andrea started screaming her head off Lori cried ‘’Andrea!’’

They ran towards the screaming a woman came ridding up on a horse with a bat she knocked the walker away with the bat and said ‘’Lori Grimes.’’

Aries watched as the walker struggled to get up. Daryl had an eye on it as well all of a sudden Lori climbed on the horse and they were gone Ariana walked over to Aries and Aries said ‘’Where are they going?’’

Ariana said ‘’Carl was shot she’s taking Lori to him.’’ Daryl aimed his bow at the walker and said ‘’Shut up’’ killing the walker. He looked at his family and said ‘’Let’s go’’ Ariana took Aries’s hand. 

That night

Daryl laid in the car with Ariana and Aries Ariana was awake reading Aries was tossing and turning in his sleep.

_Aries Dream_

Aries screamed ‘’Mommy Daddy’’ he watched as his parents disappeared in the group of walkers, he was terrified. A voice said ‘’Little master’’ Aries spun around and saw a figure dressed in black with a large weapon. Aries said ‘’Who are you?’’ Death hummed ‘’You don’t remember me you did ask for your memories to be wiped when you died’’ he sighed and sat down and said ‘’Come here Aries’’ Aries slowly walked to the person he didn’t know why but he knew just knew he could trust him. He said ‘’What’s happening?’’ the man said ‘’I am Death you are my master’’ Aries was confused and it showed on his face because Death’s raspy voice let out a small chuckle and he said ‘’You don’t remember but in your past life you gathered three objects you didn’t know it at the time but they made you my master’’ he held out his bony hand and a stone a wand and a cloth like cloak appeared over his hand and they floated in a circle. He said ‘’These items are yours’’ the item’s floated towards Aries and they slipped into Aries’ body.

Aries woke up with a gasping sound he sat up and Daryl and Ariana said ‘’Aries’’ at the same time.

Aries looked at his mom and dad and went into Ariana’s chest and he mumbled ‘’Death told me I’m his master what does that mean’’

Ariana looked at Daryl and said ‘’I don’t know pup’’ she didn’t know.

She frowned softly Daryl said ‘’Is this about your other life’’

Ariana shrugged and said ‘’I remember my life before coming here this is the first time Aries has said something.’’ She looked at the birthmark on Aries forehead it was in the shape of a lighting bolt. She kissed his forehead and Aries calmed down and closed his eyes. 

Hershel’s Farm

Death stood over Carl Grimes he watched his master’s soulmate’s soul dimed a bit and he said ‘’It’s not time my master needs his mate.’’ He watched the soul glow brightly for a second and Death nodded and vanished. 


	4. Ariana

Chapter Four- Ariana

Lori looked at her son laying in the bed shot with a gut wound she shouldn’t have let him go with Rick and Shane she knew something would go wrong. She looked up when Rick walked in and he said ‘’I’m sorry’’

Lori grabbed his hand. Lori said ‘’We need Ariana Dixon she said she was a doctor right.’’

Rick nodded and said ‘’Shane went with Otis to get the medical supplies.’’ Rick said ‘’I’ll go get Ariana’’

Hershel said ‘’You can’t you’ve lost to much blood I’ll send Maggie out again’’

The two parents nodded and Maggie said ‘’She was with your group the doctor’’

Rick said ‘’She was dressed in an army jacket and jeans.’’

Ariana opened her eyes and saw that it was nearing it was dark out she shook her head and yawned and saw Daryl gathering his stuff he said ‘’I’m going to look for the girl shine some light in the tree’s if she’s out there it will give her something to look at.’’ Ariana nodded and looked and Aries was sleeping still he had gone to bed early he must have been tired after the search for Sophia in the woods. Ariana climbed out of the car and the girl from before came back ridding the same horse Ariana was pulled back behind Daryl, he had his crossbow raised the woman said ‘’Ariana Dixon’’ Ariana said ‘’That’s me’’

The woman said ‘’Lori and Rick said you’re a doctor’’ Ariana said ‘’Yes I am is Carl alright’’ the woman said ‘’He needs to have a surgery my father can help you perform it but he’s a veterinarian he’s bleeding internally’’ Ariana grabbed her medical bag and said ‘’I have some supplies but it’s not enough to perform a major surgery.’’ The woman said ‘’Shane and a member of my group went to get the supplies they should be back soon.’’ Ariana nodded and said ‘’I have my son in the back I’ll drive my car.’’ The woman said ‘’My names Maggie Greene’’

Ariana nodded and climbed into the driver’s seat and Daryl said ‘’Be careful’’

Ariana said ‘’Always am’’ and kissed him softly and drove off after Maggie who had took off on her horse.

Ariana pulled into the front yard of the Greene home and she grabbed her medical bag she opened the trunk and wrapped Aries in the blanket like a burrito and carried him inside the house.

Beth Greene looked at the little boy in his mother’s arms he was so cute and Ariana said ‘’Would you like to watch him hurt him and you’ll feel my wrath.’’

Beth grinned and said ‘’I’ll watch him’’

Ariana said ‘’He’s eight so he should wake up soon he’s been sleeping for a while tell him where I am’’ Beth nodded and took the child from Ariana’s arms. She then sat down and laid him on the sofa. Ariana hummed softly the girl was sweet she liked her already Ariana walked into the room with Hershel Lori and Rick and another woman was looking out the window. Lori said ‘’Ariana thank god.’’

Ariana said ‘’So tell what’s happening’’ she put her medical bag on the bed and pulled out a Stethoscope it was pink camouflage she put it against Carl’s chest and listened. She then checked his plus and she mumbled ‘’It’s a little low’’ she pulled out a pocket watch and timed it using that. She mumbled ‘’70 beats per minute’’ she pulled out a blood pressure cuff and put it around Carl’s arm and started pumping she said ‘’He’s stable for now but his pulse is a little low’’ she pulled down the blanket and looked at the wound and said ‘’Your right about the internal bleeding’’

Hershel said ‘’The bullet broke into pieces’’

He gave her the piece he had taken out and Ariana nodded and said ‘’Do you know how many pieces?’’

Hershel said ‘’Six minus the one I took out so there’s five left.’’

Ariana nodded and Lori and Rick left the room and Ariana said ‘’There’s not much we can do but wait I can give him something to help him sleep so his body won’t work to hard but until Shane and your man get back, I can’t do much. I’ll speak with Lori and Rick about putting him to sleep with medication when they come back.’’

Hershel said ‘’You were in the service’’

Ariana said ‘’Yes for a few years after I married my husband then when my son came along, I started my own medical practice I still worked for the military I was called in to the CDC when things went south.’’

She wiped Carl’s forehead and cleaned him off as best as she could. He moaned and started coughing and his blue eyes opened and he mumbled ‘’Mrs. Dixon’’

Ariana smiled at him and said ‘’Hey buddy’’

Rick and Lori ran in and Rick said ‘’Hey you had an accident’’

Carl mumbled ‘’Hurt’s a lot’’

Lori said ‘’I know baby’’ she rubbed his head.

Carl said ‘’You should have seen it mom the deer it was so pretty I’ve…never…’’

Ariana pushed past them when he stopped talking and she said ‘’Back up’’ she put her finger to his neck and she said ‘’He’s going to seize’’

Carl started shaking Ariana stopped Lori and Rick from touching him and she said ‘’He has to go through it we can’t stop it he’s losing to much blood he’s not getting enough blood to his brain.’’ Rick held out his arm and Ariana looked at his body and he was pale and she said ‘’I’ll give you something afterwards it looks like you have given a lot of blood’’ Rick said ‘’Take it’’ Ariana nodded and started the transfusion.

Beth looked down at the child who was waking up he yawned and mumbled ‘’Mom’’

Beth said ‘’My names Beth your momma is helping Carl’’

The boy looked at her and smiled softly and said ‘’Hi Beth’’

Beth giggled and said ‘’What’s your name cutie?’’

The boy yawned again rubbing his eyes ad he said ‘’Aries that’s my name’’ he sat up and he looked and saw car light’s driving up and Rick and Lori came out with an older man. Ariana walked out and said ‘’Pup your awake’’ Aries ran over and hugged her and Ariana kissed his forehead and said ‘’I need to wash my hands’’ Beth led her to the bathroom and Aries went into the room where Carl was laying on a metal surface a lady was dabbing at his head.

Patricia looked up when the boy came inside the room she said ‘’You shouldn’t be in here’’

Aries said ‘’Sorry’’

The woman smiled at him and she said ‘’He’s going to be just fine don’t worry your mom and Hershel will take care of him.’’

Aries nodded and Aries stared at Carl and then left the room Hershel and his mom past him Ariana said ‘’Be good pup okay’’ she didn’t touch him Aries said ‘’Yes mom.’’

The next morning

Ariana held onto Aries hand Daryl drove up on his bike and Aries ran to his dad and said ‘’Mom saved Carl’’

Daryl said ‘’Of course she did’’

He picked him up and Ariana said ‘’I had help’’ Daryl kissed her on the lips and they stood off to the side while the other’s went to Lori and Rick. Aries ran into the house to sit with Carl while the others went to the funeral for Otis.

Carl mumbled softly in his sleep and he opened his eyes and looked around the room and his eyes locked onto Aries sitting in a chair next to the window he was reading a manga. He had on a black and red top and jeans his hair was down it was like a bright light was around him Carl had to blink several times to make it go away. Aries looked up and said ‘’Your awake again.’’

Carl mumbled ‘’Water’’ Aries set his manga down and went to the water and poured it into a glass and grabbed a straw and put it to his lips and Carl took a huge drink from the glass and sighed in relief Carl laid back in the bed and looked at Aries and said ‘’Where’s mom and dad and your mom.’’

Aries hummed ‘’They are having a funeral for the guy who shot you it was an accident the bullet went through the deer and into you.’’ Carl touched the bandage on his gut and Aries put his forehead against Carl’s and Carl’s cheeks turned red and Aries said ‘’You don’t have a fever that’s good mom put some antibiotics in the IV before she left she told me to check to make sure you didn’t have one off and on.’’ Aries looked and Carl’s cheeks were red and Aries said "Are you sick what’s wrong?’’

Carl coughed and said ‘’I’m fine’’

Aries nodded and said ‘’Wanna read with me?’’ Carl nodded and Aries went back to get his backpack and stood on the side of the bed and Carl moved over a bit and Aries climbed in put his back against the headboard and opened the Manga he was reading and let Carl see. Carl sighed softly and closed his eyes it was nice and quiet. Aries looked down at him and tilted his head when he saw Carl sleeping again. He was about to get off the bed when Carl grabbed his wrist and mumbled ‘’Stay’’ Aries got comfortable again and went back to reading his book.


	5. Chupacabra

Chapter Five- Chupacabra 

_Flashback_

Ariana woke up in a bed she blinked and mumbled ‘’Oh yeah I’m in another world’’ she looked at the t-shirt and sweat pants Daryl had given her she was a woman now. She groaned and fell back onto the bed. She stood up and walked out of the room and saw Daryl sleeping on the sofa. She looked at the man in front of her and then looked at the small cabin and went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She pulled out eggs and bacon and looked for something else to drink besides beer and she pulled out a container of orange juice she said ‘’This will have to do.’’

Daryl grunted when he smelled bacon and he sat up and looked into the kitchen and Ariana was leaning against the counter with a newspaper in her hands reading sipping on a glass of orange juice. He walked into the kitchen and there were two plates of food and he said ‘’Ya fixed breakfast.’’

Ariana nodded and said ‘’Yeah as a thank you’’

Daryl sat down and said ‘’So ya going to tell me how in the hell you appeared out of nowhere in front of me.’’

She looked up at him and put down the news paper she said ‘’I’m not from here my name was Sirius Black I was am was a man apparently now I’m a girl’’ Daryl’s eyes widened and Sirius said ‘’I’m not sure I’m from a world where magic exists it’s a secret from the regular world I was born to a family of dark wizards they hated Muggles regular people. I was different from my family when I went to school, I made friends with a light wizard and he became my best friend we did everything together when he married his wife Lily, they had a son Harry and they made me his godfather.’’

Daryl kept listening clearly amazed and she said ‘’There was a war dark vs light when a mad man named Voldemort appeared, he wanted to be like the muggle Hitler basically he wanted to take over the magical world and chose who could study magic and who couldn’t. He killed Lily and James and tried to kill Harry but he couldn’t Harry has lost so many people in his life I wanted to protect him I love him so much I let an old coot ruin his life I allowed him to be used in a chess game I could have taken him raised him away from the magical world but I didn’t he watched me die and now I’m here without him I even called him James in my last few moments why did I do that’’ her eyes watered.

Daryl said ‘’I’m not good with crying woman’’ the woman’s grey eyes looked at him and she laughed softly. Daryl said ‘’You will see him again I’m sure of it’’ Ariana stared at him and mumbled ‘’Thanks.’’ Ariana said ‘’I need to know about this world do you have a library I hate reading but I’m going to have to start unfortunately’’

Daryl said ‘’I’ll take ya to the public library’’

Ariana nodded and Daryl said ‘’Should I call you Sirius’’

Ariana said ‘’I think that name is in the past now I like Ariana I could still use Siri as a middle name though’’ 

_Flashback Ends_

Aries looked at the hat on Carl’s head the next morning and he said ‘’Cool hat your dad gave that to you’’ Carl grinned and tipped it and said ‘’Yep it is cool’’ Aries hummed sat on the bed with him and Carl and Aries talked about comics and other things.

Ariana went to work on washing her family’s clothes with a few wandless spells here and there to get the walker blood and dirt out of her husband’s clothes. Her face frowned up how could Daryl get this dirty she didn’t understand was she this dirty as a man she didn’t think so. She shook her head and looked at Aries clothes they weren’t dirty. She couldn’t believe he had to grow up in this world he left one world and now he was in another harsh one. She shook her head and said ‘’He’s going to be okay’’

Daryl came up behind her and said ‘’Who’s going to be okay?’’

Ariana jumped and then hit him in the arm Daryl smirked and Ariana said ‘’I was talking about our son’’

Daryl nodded and said ‘’Of course he’s going to be okay he’s a Dixon.’’

Ariana kissed him on the cheek and said ‘’Did you find anything on the girl?’’

Daryl said ‘’I found a house she could have held up in. Nothing solid’’

Ariana said ‘’I don’t like you going out by yourself’’

Daryl said ‘’I’m the only decent tracker besides you and I would feel better if you were here watching Aries, I don’t trust any of them not to lose him’’

Ariana sighed softly and she said ‘’Not funny’’

Daryl huffed ‘’I’m serious he’s my kid I’m not going to trust anyone but his mom with him.’’

Ariana said ‘’How sweet I trust Beth with him she’s a good girl’’

Daryl said ‘’Haven’t met her’’ Ariana started hanging up the clothes Daryl said ‘’I’ll be back I’ll always come back to you.’’

Ariana smiled and shook her head and hit him with a wet shirt and said ‘’Go on you know I hate sappy moments.’’ Daryl walked towards the other member of the group to look at the map they were talking over.

Ariana finished hanging up the clothes in record time she then went inside the tent and gathered pots and pans and started to make a fire she decided she would make a meat and potato stew for dinner and add a few vegetables that Beth had given her from the farm. She closed the tent doors and pulled off her necklace she pulled out a trunk for food. Beth reminded her of Luna Lovegood they looked similar and had the same aura around them. She remembered in her past life when Luna had first met him it was the summer before fifth year and he had been walking around in his Animagus form when a little blond teenager walked up to him and she put a collar around his neck and said ‘’Your going to need this Mr. Grim’’ then the girl skipped off. Leaving the confused wizard behind.

The trunk grew to its normal size and she opened the trunk and pulled out spices and meat. She grabbed two pop tarts for the kids and closed it locking it with a wave of her hand. She left the tent and went to the house and saw Carl and Aries reading Aries’s head was towards the door on his stomach he was reading laughing softly and Carl was reading another manga with his father’s hat on his head. She said ‘’Are you two having fun?’’

Aries looked up and said ‘’Mom’’ and climbed off the bed and said ‘’Hi’’

Ariana grinned and said ‘’Hey pup you’re not stressing out my patient are you’’

Aries said ‘’No mam’’

Ariana handed him a pop tart and gave one to Carl as well he said ‘’Thank you’’ ‘’Thanks mom’’

Ariana said ‘’Let me know if you need another injection of pain medication Carl’’ Carl nodded and Aries climbed back on the bed and Ariana left the two boys to themselves. Ariana looked and saw Lori and Carol cooking in the kitchen with Beth and Patricia. She went back cook her dinner for her family she shook her head this was someone else’s home it wasn’t theirs. She lifted her hands up and said ‘’Nope none of my business.’’ She started a fire and put some water in the medium sized pot. She waited for it to boil and started chopping up the vegetable’s and let the cook in the water. She looked and the sun was going to start to set in a few hours she mumbled ‘’I hope you’re okay Daryl.’’

Two hours later

Ariana grinned tasted the stew and it was good she took the pot off the fire and left it near the flames to keep it warm. Andrea shouted ‘’Walker!’’ Ariana looked and saw the woman aiming Dale’s rifle towards the trees. Ariana looked and someone was stumbling across the field. Rick Shane T-Dog and Glenn ran toward figure Shane said ‘’We will handle it Andrea’’

They ran towards the walker Rick said ‘’Hershel wants to deal with walkers.’’

Shane said ‘’We got it’’

Ariana chased after them and she said ‘’Daryl’’

Daryl looked at her and said ‘’Hey’’

Ariana sighed in relief and then a gun shot was heard and she cried ‘’Daryl!’’ She ran to his body and saw it was only a graze and she dropped down on the ground and looked him over and said ‘’Baby.’’ Daryl mumbled and passed out. Aries stood on the front porch and stared at them in shock.

Ariana said ‘’Aries pup it’s okay Daddy’s okay’’ Aries stared at his father with his eyes closed in between Rick and Shane. Aries eyes watered and the temperature outside dropped several degrees. Ariana picked up her son and said ‘’Get my husband inside the house right now!’’ The group looked at the woman she growled at them and said ‘’Now!’’ She watched Rick and Shane dropped him off on the bed and then threw them out. Ariana said ‘’Aries calm down pup Daddy is alive’’ she put Aries hand on Daryl’s chest and the boy stopped shaking once he felt Daryl’s heart beating. Tears filled his eyes and Ariana said ‘’Don’t worry pup Mommy will handle Andrea after I stitch daddy up okay’’ Aries had his eyes locked on Daryl’s rising and falling chest. Ariana put him on the bed into Daryl’s uninjured side. Aries put his face into Daryl’s chest and sniffled.


	6. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like my story I'm not trying to you know stick to the episode's I'm trying to change them up a bit. 
> 
> Thank you guys for leaving Kudo's and bookmarks I appreciate you guys.

Chapter Six- Secrets

Andrea sat out on the porch in shock Dale walked out and she said ‘’ How's he doing?’’

Dale answered ‘’He'll be fine. What about you?’’

Ariana walked out she took off her jacket and she said ‘’I don’t care how she is she just shot my husband in front of my eight-year-old son so she’s not going to be fine.’’

Dale said ‘’Now it was an accident’’

Ariana grinned at Dale and said ‘’Oh an accident that makes it so much better even when you Rick and Shane told her don’t shoot, she shot anyway.’’ She kicked Andrea off the porch and she growled ‘’You almost killed my husband my son’s father. If you weren’t a shitty shot it would have gone through his head!’’ Andrea tried to stand up but Ariana kicked her back down and kicked her ribcage with her steel toed boots she cried ‘’You made my son cry and Rye doesn’t cry!’’ She kicked her in the stomach and Andrea groaned Rick and Shane held the woman back it took both of them to do so. Andrea was led away by Dale and Carol. She growled ‘’Let me go I hope you have some pain killer’s because she’s not getting any help from me, I hope I punctured a lung!’’ She pulled away from the two men and went back into the house and went back to her son and husband and slammed the door and she growled ‘’He fucking asked her if she’s okay I should have kicked his ass as well how dare they.’’

Daryl opened his eyes and grunted Ariana’s eyes softened and she climbed into bed with them and Daryl grunted ‘’I’m fine Ariana’’

Ariana mumbled ‘’Daryl he cried the temperature dropped when he did’’ Daryl looked at his son and Aries had tears going down his face Daryl wiped the tears off his face and kissed his head and Aries mumbled ‘’Daddy.’’ Ariana sighed softly and kissed him on the lips and Daryl mumbled ‘’Let’s sleep okay’’ Ariana nodded and curled up and snuggled to her family and Daryl said ‘’Aries isn’t the only one who cried’’ Ariana wiped her face and water was on her cheeks and she wiped her tears with her shirt when had she started crying.

Andrea laid back on the bed in the RV she was wheezing and her ribs were killing her. Hershel said ‘’Do you have pain when you breath?’’ Andrea nodded and Hershel said ‘’I don’t think your ribs are broken they might be cracked though I can’t tell without an X-Ray’’ Andrea nodded and he said ‘’Rest up for a few days that’s all I can do for you I’ll bring you some ice and when it melt’s bring it back so I can refreeze it and I only have Ibuprofen for the pain.’’

The next morning Aries stood by his father’s bedside curled up to him to make sure he was okay. They were in their tent Daryl said ‘’Pup I’m okay’’ Aries shook his head and Daryl rubbed his head softly and looked and saw Carl standing at the tent flap doors to their tent. Daryl said ‘’Go feed the chickens with Carl’’ Carl said ‘’Come on Aries’’ he held out his hand and Aries looked at his father and stared and Daryl shooed him and Aries took Carl’s hand and Carl dragged him towards his mother.

Lori looked at the boy and said ‘’Are you okay Aries?’’ Aries looked at the woman this was the first time Lori had spoken to him and Aries nodded and Lori handed him a handful of chicken feed and he copied them throwing the food to the chicks Carl said ‘’Don’t look so worried’’

Lori said ‘’It’s my job’’

Carl said ‘’No it’s not you’re a housewife’’

Aries giggled and Lori squawked and threw feed at the two laughing boys Lori said ‘’A house wife he says’’ Aries and Carl laughed harder and Lori shook her head at them.

Ariana looked up when Beth walked over and she whispered ‘’Is Daryl okay?’’

Ariana said ‘’He’s fine thanks for asking.’’ Beth sat next to her Ariana put the stew on from last night back on the fire to recook it. She had taken a calming draught before she left the tent that morning, she had been angry she sighed softly and looked at Beth she was looking towards the barn. Ariana said ‘’Everything okay Beth’’

Beth jumped and said ‘’Oh sorry I was just lost in thought’’

Ariana looked and saw Andrea up and around and growled she calmed down and breathed out. She was holding her side she looked over at her and Ariana ignored her. She looked over at Glenn and Lori whispering.

Carl looked around and walked into the RV and went to the gun bag and pulled out a revolver and looked at the gun and put it in his waist band and walked out of the RV. Aries was talking to his mother grinning and cleaning his sword while Ariana sharpened the other dagger’s he had. He wanted to protect the camp and the people in it he went over to Shane to ask him to teach him.

An hour later

Aries stood next to his mother watching gun practice he didn’t like the loud noises going on he preferred his swords. Ariana pulled out her handgun and fired it hitting the can instantly. Aries said ‘’Wicked’’ Ariana smiled at him Carl nailed his can and Aries ran over and praised him Carl grinned like a moron and Ariana shook her head and mumbled ‘’No way’’ she knew that look. She groaned and thought about Daryl he was going to have a field day when he finds out Carl had a crush on their son. She shook her head maybe he didn’t know that he had a crush on Aries.

Aries ran back to her and looked up at her and she said ‘’Come on pup let’s go back to the farm’’ Aries nodded and Ariana put his hands on his shoulders. She watched as the other’s got ready to leave as well Andrea and Shane stayed behind. Ariana drove back and they went back to the tent Daryl was sitting up reading.

Aries ran to him and climbed onto the cot and said ‘’Daddy mom was so cool she hit the can every time it was amazing!’’

Daryl said ‘’I know she’s awesome right I married her because she knew how to shoot’’

Aries looked at his mom and Ariana put her hands on her hips and said ‘’Excuse you, you married me because I could shoot a gun’’

Daryl said ‘’That and your hot’’ Ariana hit him over the head and Aries stared at his parents with his head tilted. Daryl said ‘’You know I love you’’ Ariana smiled at him Aries left the tent like he did when his parents got all lovey dovey at home he made a gagging nose and Ariana and Daryl threw two pillows at him and Aries giggled.

He looked when he heard the gate bang open and he looked and saw Maggie and Glenn coming towards Lori Maggie was yelling at her she threw things at her and said ‘’Here’s your abortion pills’’ and then left Glenn looked at Lori and then followed after Maggie.

Aries went to find Carl adults were strange he found Carl on the front porch steps sitting there looking out over the farm. Aries sat down with him and laid back on the porch he was so bored. Carl asked ‘’What are you doing?’’

Aries mumbled ‘’I’m bored’’ Carl hummed in agreement Aries said ‘’Want to watch some movies’’ Carl’s eyes widened and he said ‘’Yes’’ Aries grinned and said ‘’Come on’’ he dragged the older boy to his mom’s car and they climbed into the trunk and he said ‘’I made it for the Science fair I created a portable DVD player that runs off of solar power it’s cool’’ Carl said ‘’Awesome’’ Aries grabbed The Avenger’s and put it inside the DVD player and they laid on top of the blankets and got ready to watch the movie. Carl said ‘’Did you win the Science fair?’’

Aries said ‘’I got second place’’ Carl mumbled ‘’You should have won first place this is awesome’’ Aries grinned and said ‘’Thank you’’ Aries hit play and the two boys got comfortable.


	7. Funeral’s and Trouble

Chapter Seven-Funeral’s and Trouble

Aries sat next to his parents eating breakfast when Glenn said ‘’Um guys I have something to tell you’’ everyone looked up at Glenn and he said ‘’The barn’s full of walker’s’’

Aries felt his mother’s arm go around him she held on tightly. She whispered ‘’Go to the car and stay there’’

Aries looked at his mom and said ‘’But…’’

Ariana said ‘’Go on pup’’ she shooed him and Aries went to the car and got into the trunk and looked at the DVD player charging in the window. He sighed and laid back on the nest of blankets.

Carl came up to the car and said ‘’Mom said I could come stay with you until Dad speaks to Hershel’’ Carl climbed in and grabbed a book and laid back as well Aries looked at him and grinned.

Ariana watched the group fight about the walkers in the barn she grabbed her husband before he could punch Shane in the face Daryl was the only one going out and looking for Sophia every day. She said ‘’Calm down baby’’ Daryl growled and he pulled her behind him when the fighting outside caused the walker’s inside to growl and start banging on the barn doors. She dragged him to go talk to Hershel about barrowing a horse to go look for the girl. 

An hour later

She followed Daryl to the horses and she said ‘’I don’t want you going out’’

Daryl said ‘’We have a trail I found her doll I’m close to finding her.’’

Ariana said ‘’I’m going with you then Aries can stay in the car and I’ll have Beth look after him.’’ Daryl sighed and said ‘’Okay’’ and Ariana smiled at him they walked out of the barn and saw everyone gathered around the front porch area the boys were on the porch swing huddled close whispering to one another.

Aries looked around everyone was tense Carl said ‘’I heard my mom and dad arguing saying we might have to leave here I don’t want to leave it’s nice here’’ Aries nodded and said ‘’I like it here too but I just have a really bad feeling.’’ He looked up when his parents walked over from the barn.

Daryl growled ‘’What the hell people Rick said he was going out to look for the girl’’

Andrea said ‘’He went with Hershel we were supposed to leave but he hasn’t come back yet.’’ Daryl sighed and Aries went to him and Daryl rubbed his head softly. Daryl looked and ‘’Here we go’’ when he saw Shane walking up with the guns.

Shane said ‘’You with me’’ Daryl nodded and took the gun and Shane went to Ariana and handed her a shot gun and said ‘’I’ve seen you shoot’’ and left to hand the other’s guns as well. He said ‘’Time to grow up’’ he looked at Andrea and said ‘’You still got yours’’

Andrea said ‘’Yeah where’s Dale?’’

Shane said ‘’He’s on his way’’

Daryl pushed Aries to the porch again and said ‘’Stay there’’

Ariana mumbled ‘’Shit’s going down’’

Shane tried to give a gun to Carl and Carl was pulled away from Shane by Lori. T-Dog said ‘’Oh shit’’ Shane growled and started running Ariana said ‘’Stay there Aries don’t come closer’’ when he saw him leaving the steps. Shane started shooting the walker on Hershel’s dog catcher pole. Aries froze and stayed on the steps Ariana saw Lori literally dragging Carl to where they were he was holding his side. Ariana felt her teeth start to grind. Didn’t she see what was happening why bring Carl she looked and saw Aries still on the porch and sighed softly in relief. She got her gun ready when Shane broke the lock on the barn door’s yelling at the top of his lungs Ariana had seen this before insanity.

Lori said ‘’Get behind me’’ to Carl pushing him behind her body walkers poured out of the barn Ariana started firing Daryl stood beside her firing the shot gun he had been given. Aries watched from the porch as the group fired on the walker’s coming from the barn. The walker’s stopped coming out and everything was silent Dale finally arrived after the firing stopped and then Sophia came out of the barn. Daryl and Ariana grabbed Carol when she ran towards her daughter. Ariana put Carol’s head in her chest to stop her from looking Carol cried ‘’Sophia!’’ Rick fired his gun killing her again.

Ariana pulled Carol up and Carol tired to push at her to get away from the woman and Ariana held onto her tighter and she said ‘’Come on get up’’ She walked away with the woman dragging the crying woman away she said ‘’Let’s get some tea okay calm you down’’ Carol looked at the woman and nodded slowly still crying. Ariana looked at Daryl and said ‘’I’m going to go with her to make sure she’s okay.’’ Daryl nodded and went to the group of piled up bodies.

Aries looked when Carl and Dale came up to the porch. Dale said ‘’Come on Aries let’s get you two inside.’’ Aries followed behind them and Dale dropped them off in the room where Carl had been staying.

Aries sat on the chair in the room and Carl looked at him and said ‘’Are you okay?’’

Aries said ‘’Why are you asking me that you’re the one who’s injured.’’ He walked over and said ‘’Don’t tell mom I did this’’ he climbed on the bed and pulled up Carl’s shirt and looked at the gauze covered wound it looked like it was bleeding again. Carl opened his mouth and Aries put his fingers to his lips and took off the gauze and put his hand over the wound and closed his eyes and mumbled ‘’Come on.’’ He breathed out and in and focused on healing Carl’s wound. Carl’s eyes widened when his wound started stitching itself together and left a red-looking smaller wound he looked and saw Aries was sweating.

He said ‘’Whoa what was that?’’

Aries mumbled ‘’Magic my mom and I can use it don’t…tell please’’ he fell on to Carl’s lap tired his eyes closed he didn’t wake up.

Carl said ‘’Aries’’ and shook him Aries whined softly but didn’t open his eyes Carl moved him to the pillows on the bed and put a bandage on the smaller wound. He looked at Aries and he had stopped sweating Carl mumbled ‘’Thank you’’ Aries grinned in his sleep.

Ariana looked at her tea stash grabbed some Earl Grey tea leaves she boiled some water and poured it into the cup Carol watched her prepare the tea and she whispered ‘’Are you sure you’re not from England’’

Ariana grinned and said ‘’I lived there a while ago but my ancestry is American from my mother and Japanese from my father, I suppose I was born in England and then an American couple adopted me brought me here I had myself tested before Aries was born and I learned my parents died when I was a newborn and I had no other family so I went to an orphanage in the country where they died.’’

Carol nodded and took a sip of the tea in front of her and she said ‘’Thank you for not treating like a crazy cat lady’’ Ariana couldn’t stop the smirk that came to her lips she hummed.

They looked up when Daryl walked in and sat on the counter top he said ‘’They are burying her’’ Lori came to the door and knocked.

Carol said ‘’I can’t do it that’s not my daughter’’

Ariana said ‘’You don’t have to come if you don’t want to Carol it’s your choice just visit the grave later’’ Carol nodded and finished her cup and Ariana took her husband by the arm and Daryl looked at Carol and Ariana kissed him and said ‘’Let’s go say goodbye okay’’ Daryl nodded.

Aries woke up and looked and Carl was reading a manga with his hand in Aries hair running his finger’s through it. Aries sat up and Carl’s hand jumped back and his cheeks turned red and he said ‘’Sorry I didn’t notice I was doing that sorry.’’

Aries whispered ‘’It’s okay I don’t mind’’ Carl nodded and Aries said ‘’Your wound’’

Carl said ‘’It’s closed up almost all the way’’

Aries said ‘’I’m sorry I didn’t heal it all the way.’’

Carl said ‘’I’m fine I promise the rest can heal up on its own.’’

Aries nodded and said ‘’Do you think I’m weird’’

Carl said ‘’Nope your special and your awesome’’ Aries grinned and his cheeks darkened. Carl said ‘’Can you do other things?’’

Aries hummed ‘’Not much mom won’t teach me that much because I’m not eleven but I’ve been reading some books by myself and trying it without a wand that’s why I got tired from healing your wound.’’ Carl hummed ‘’Cool’’ Aries giggled and then they heard arguing in the hallway they listened and it was Carl’s dad his mom and Shane arguing about going to find Hershel. Carl went to the door and shut it and Aries grabbed his water canteen and said ‘’Drink some’’ Carl’s eyed the canteen and he said ‘’Go on!’’ Carl drank from the canteen and the water inside was cold very cold he coughed and Aries grinned and said ‘’I made a rune that can chill things’’ he took the canteen and showed him the side of the canteen where he had carved a symbol in the side Carl said ‘’Cool what else!’’ Aries grinned and went to his backpack.

That evening

Ariana Aries and Daryl were eating dinner Daryl was creating arrows with a knife. He looked up when a twig broke and he saw Lori Grimes. She said ‘’Moving to the suburbs’’ she said ‘’I need you to go after Rick he left a few hours ago and he’s not back yet I need you to go into town and get him and Glenn they went after Hershel.’’

Daryl said ‘’I’m not going after anyone I’m done looking for people, I looked for that little girl for days I took a bullet and an arrow I’m done I’m not leaving my family.’’

Lori squawked ‘’How could you be so selfish?’’

Ariana said ‘’He’s not leaving if you want to go after them like a princess on a white steed then you go my husbands not leaving, he’s needed here’’ Lori frowned and stomped away Ariana rubbed Aries head when he looked up from his dinner and Ariana said ‘’Daddy’s not going anywhere’’

Aries looked at Daryl and Daryl said ‘’Your mom’s the boss’’

Aries snickered and Daryl put his arrow’s down and picked him up and tickled him and Aries yelped ‘’Daddy no.’’ Ariana took a sip of her drink and smiled at them and joined in on the wrestling match after she finished her drink. 


	8. Disappearing Acts

Chapter Eight- Disappearing Act’s

Carl sat down at the table and looked around at everyone sitting down Aries wasn’t there so he must be with his parents. Carl looked at Shane when he said ‘’ Carl, I want you to keep your head up, okay? Your old man, he's the toughest son of a…’’

Patricia said ‘’No cussing in the house’’

Shane said ‘’Sorry’’ and everyone started passing the food around.

Carol said ‘’Lori dinner’’ she looked in the living room.

Maggie said ‘’She’s not in there’’

Dale said ‘’Where is she?’’

Shane said ‘’When was the last time you saw your mom Carl’’

Carl shrugged ‘’This afternoon’’

Andrea said ‘’She was worried about Rick and asked me to look in on Carl for her’’

Dale said ‘’She went after them’’

Andrea said ‘’She didn’t say that’’

Shane said ‘’Nobody panic she has to be somewhere around here’’ putting his napkin down and getting up from the table everyone else did too.

Aries sat on his mother’s lap and watched the fire die down his dad poked at the fire Carol came over to the from the house and she said ‘’Lori’s missing we can’t find her’’

Daryl said ‘’The dumb…’’

Ariana hissed ‘’Tiny ear’s’’ covering Aries ears.

Daryl growled ‘’Term for a female dog must have went out to look for them herself she asked me to go but I told her I was done looking for people.’’

Carol said ‘’You didn’t say anything’’

Ariana said ‘’If she wants to go out on her own like a moron, she’s a grown woman a stupid one but she’s a grown up.’’ She looked at Aries and said ‘’Time for bed little one’’

Aries groaned ‘’Mom! Just a bit longer’’

Ariana sighed and said ‘’Alright let’s go to the house I want to check on Beth’’ Aries followed behind her and Daryl stayed back at the camp. Ariana watched as everyone looked for Lori and rolled her eyes she didn’t understand. She watched Carl rush to the house and Shane sped off to search for her on the roads. Aries went over to Carl and Ariana went to the room where Beth was passed out. Ariana put her finger’s to the girl’s throat and said ‘’You hear all the drama going on outside huh’’ Beth just stared and Ariana pulled out a vile of calming draught and said ‘’This will calm you down you’ll feel better soon sweet heart’’ she put the vile to her mouth and massaged her throat to help her swallow. She waited and checked her pulse it wasn’t racing anymore she nodded and closed Beth’s eyes.

Aries said ‘’I’m sure your mom is fine Carl’’

Carl said ‘’Why would she leave like that without telling anyone’’

Aries shrugged and looked outside and said ‘’I think Shane’s back’’ Carl looked out the window and saw Shane pulling up Lori came out of the car banged up.

Andrea said ‘’Oh my God, are you, all right? What happened?’’

Lori said ‘’I was in an accident. I'm fine, I'm fine.’’

Shane said ‘’She was attacked.’’

Lori said ‘’I really am. Where's Rick?’’ She looked around and saw that Rick wasn’t there she hissed ‘’ They're not back? Where are they?’’ she looked at Shane.

Shane said ‘’Look, I had to get you back here.’’ Ariana walked out when Lori slapped Shane and Shane said ‘’I will go and get him but I have to look after you I have to make sure the baby’s alright’’

Carl said ‘’You’re having a baby Why didn’t you tell me?’’

Ariana mumbled ‘’A regular TV Drama here huh’’ Aries looked up at his mom.

Inside the house

Ariana watched his mom shine a penlight in Lori’s eyes and she said ‘’I don’t have all the equipment to really check you out since you were in a car accident we won’t know anything until the baby is born if you have any spotting or bleeding let me know’’ Dale handed her cloth to clean her face. Ariana said ‘’It was stupid to go out on your own when you know your pregnant I’m not ordering you around but considering there are dead people wondering around you should have taken someone or you could have been smart and not leave in the first place my eight year old knows that.’’ She stood up and said ‘’Come on Aries’’ Aries followed his mother out of the house and back to the Dixon family tent. Aries dressed in his PJ’s and yawned and Ariana tucked him into the bed and Daryl walked in and the got ready for bed as well.

The next morning

Daryl kissed his wife and son and grabbed his pack and his water bottle. He looked when Shane and Andrea came out. T-Dog said ‘’Guy’s’’

Rick drove up and got out followed by Hershel and Glenn Carl cried ‘’Dad!’’ and ran up and hugged him Rick rubbed his head.

Hershel said ‘’Patricia prepare the shed for surgery’’

Ariana heard that and she said ‘’For what’’

Hershel said ‘’We have a patient’’

Ariana looked in the car and saw a man with his eyes covered and she pulled her son to her and said ‘’What the hell who in the hell is that?’’

Rick said ‘’He’s a kid his leg was injured’’

Glenn mumbled ‘’He was shooting at us’’

Ariana said ‘’I’m not helping him’’ she picked her son up and said ‘’You brought a stranger here that was trying to kill you’’ her eyes were wide.

Ariana said ‘’Stay away from the shed Aries’’ Aries nodded. Ariana felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Aries listened to the adult’s argue about the prisoner in the shed Aries looked at his mother and she had her eyes narrowed but she didn’t say anything. Ariana sighed and thought ‘’This group is breaking’’ she looked up when Daryl walked in and Daryl stood to the side against the wall. Ariana walked over to him and said ‘’Okay’’ Daryl nodded and put his hand on her lower back. Ariana played with the flash drive on her necklace. She still hadn’t gotten a chance to look at Jenner’s research yet.

A week later

Ariana watched as Rick and Shane drove off. She went to Hershel and said ‘’May I plug in my laptop to an outlet’’

Hershel said ‘’Sure go ahead’’ Ariana nodded and went to get her backpack from the car and went back into the house and plugged in the computer she grinned when she saw Aries as a baby pop up as her screen saver and Aries was staring at the camera with a look of confusion on his face grabbing for the camera with a pacifier in his mouth.

Carl and Aries ran in and Aries saw the computer on and saw the picture and he blushed and Ariana cooed ‘’You were such a cute baby right prettiest baby in Georgia’’

Aries groaned and said ‘’Handsome mom handsome’’ Ariana grinned and took the flash drive off her necklace she plugged it in and opened up a file. Aries and Carl sat on the floor and Aries pulled out playing cards. They started a game of goldfish while Ariana worked on deciphering Jenner’s and the other doctor’s work.

Two hours later

Ariana mumbled ‘’It looks like we are all infected with the virus’’ she pulled up a file and saw that it was Aries bloodwork and she said ‘’He’s not infected’’ she looked and saw her son in the living room still with Carl they had brought two blanket’s in and had made a makeshift tent in the living room and were snickering under the tent to something. Ariana didn’t understand how Aries was immune to the virus. She sighed and rubbed her temples she had a feeling it had to do with his Master of Death title but she had no idea what to do. She would have to wait until she could run tests on Aries herself. She would keep quiet about her discovery she knew she had to tell Daryl about everyone being infected it meant that when someone died, they came back as a walker even if you weren’t bit. She pushed the laptop closed and took out the flash drive she really needed wine right now. She stood up and said ‘’Come on Pup let’s go visit Beth’’ Aries looked up at her and put down his comic and climbed out.

Beth looked at Aries when he walked in and he climbed on the bed and he grinned at her and said ‘’Hi Beth’’

Beth said ‘’Hey’’

Aries said ‘’Wanna color with me’’

Beth eyed Ariana and Ariana made a shooing motion Beth said ‘’Okay’’ softly.

Aries grinned and said ‘’Awesome I’ll get my things.’’ He jumped from the bed and ran off.

Ariana said ‘’Don’t do anything stupid and eat your food as well you hear me Beth’’ Beth looked at her and nodded Ariana hoped she wouldn’t do anything with Aries in the room with her that’s why she had brought the boy with her. Aries came back with his hand interlocked with Carl’s pulling the other boy with him and he said ‘’Carl’s coming too’’ Beth looked at the two children and watched them climb on the bed and pull out paper and art supplies. Beth looked for Ariana and the woman was gone she sighed softly and Aries patted Beth on the cheek and said ‘’Cheer up Beth your my friend’’ Beth looked at him and she nodded and Aries grinned and handed her a piece of paper and Beth just listened to the children talk about random things.


	9. A Danger

Chapter Nine-A danger

Ariana watched Daryl beat the man in the shed she didn’t like that Daryl had to be the bad guy and get information out of the kid. She said ‘’You are going to tell us what we want to know.’’

The man looked at her and said ‘’Please stop him’’

Ariana stepped on his injured leg and growled ‘’Tell us now! Then Daryl will stop.’’

Ariana listened to the story and was disgusted when he heard the story about the man with his two daughters, he had the nerve to call the girl’s cute and then deny that he had touched them. Ariana grabbed her wand she hadn’t held it in years and said ‘’Curcio’’ the man screamed in pain. Ariana walked out of the shed and Daryl punched him in face and kicked him. Ariana walked back to the group and went to Aries who was standing beside Carl Ariana picked him up and put him on her hip. Aries looked at his dad coming over and he said ‘’He has a group of thirty men if they roll up our men are dead and our woman, they are going to wish they were.’’

Ariana said ‘’I’ll wrap up your knuckles’’ Daryl nodded.

Daryl looked at Aries sitting on his cot watching a movie with his headphones on Daryl looked and Ariana was dabbing his wounded knuckles softly with disinfectant. Dale walked into their tent and Daryl said ‘’Old man’’

Dale said ‘’Help me save a kids life you two are strong Rick will listen to you your decent people.’’

Daryl said ‘’I am thinking about a kid mine he was apart of a group that raped two teenage girl’s what do you think would happen to my son face it this group is broken face the facts’’ he looked at Aries and Aries still had his headphones in. Ariana said ‘’We can’t help you Dale we have to think of our son if you do talk them out of it, I’ll kill him myself. That’s what I’ll do to keep my child safe’’ she finished wrapping up Daryl’s knuckles and Dale opened his mouth but closed it and he left the tent.

Aries heard Carl yelling and then he walked away Rick and Lori walked out of the barn and Rick went after Carl. Aries walked over when Rick left Carl he said ‘’Carl.’’

Ariana yelled out for Aries and said ‘’Come on Pup I don’t want you to leave my side’’

Aries said ‘’See you later Carl’’ Carl nodded and watched Aries run to his mom and they walked into Hershel’s house. Carl wandered over to the Dixon campsite and went to Daryl’s motorcycle. He grabbed the handles and pretended to drive it. He went into the saddle to see what was inside and found a handgun.

At sundown Aries looked and saw Carl rushing out of the woods Lori said ‘’I want you to stay with Jimmy’’

Carl said ‘’I want to listen too’’ Lori shook her head and led him inside. Aries went to stay with Beth. Beth smiled at him and took his hand and said ‘’Your mom has been bragging about your baby pictures and she gave me her laptop so I can look at them’’

Aries yelped ‘’No way they are embarrassing!’’

Beth snickered and said ‘’Now I have to see them’’ and she giggled when Aries ran into the house towards her room frantically. Ariana smiled at Beth and said ‘’Thank you’’ Beth nodded and went to her room. Ariana leaned against the wall and listened to the group argue about the situation the answer was clear she hated to agree with Shane on this one he was insane but this guy couldn’t be allowed to go back to his group she wouldn’t allow that she couldn’t she knew if they released him he would go straight back to his group there were a lot of resources here. She put her fingers to her temples and rubbed them.

Ariana said ‘’Just stop let’s take a vote right now majority rules we can’t keep going in circles like we have been vote for keeping him alive’’

Dale and Andrea raised their hands Dale looked at her in shock and Ariana said ‘’The execution is tonight then’’ she walked outside Daryl followed behind him. Ariana went to her tent and pulled out her Colt and loaded the gun with bullet’s Daryl had his arms crossed and he said ‘’I’ll do it’’ Ariana looked at him and he said ‘’Stay with Aries make sure he doesn’t hear anything watch Carl as well since his own parents don’t I don’t want him sneaking out to the barn’’ Ariana nodded she handed him her gun and Daryl kissed her lips and left to go with Rick and Shane.

Ariana heard a gunshot and Carl and Aries jumped they were in the Dixon’s tent having dinner Aries said ‘’Mom’’

Ariana said ‘’Don’t ask pup’’ she went outside Daryl walked over and handed her the colt and Ariana looked at his face she said ‘’Are you okay?’’

Daryl said ‘’I’m fine’’

Andrea said ‘’I’ll go look for Dale’’ they heard screams and Ariana said ‘’Pup stay here’’

Daryl took off and Aries stayed in the tent. Daryl arrived at the seen first and killed the walker on top of Dale ripping into his stomach. Daryl threw the walker to the side and everyone else arrived.

Ariana looked at her husband he had killed two people that night he scrubbed the blood from his hands Ariana said ‘’It’s gone Daryl’’ Daryl looked at his hand and the blood was gone from his hand. Ariana pulled him to their cot and placed Daryl’s head into her neck.

Daryl said ‘’I killed the prisoner with no problem but Dale.’’

Ariana said ‘’He was suffering you had to’’ Daryl pulled her into his side and she ran her finger’s through his hair it calmed him down. She said ‘’I love you Daryl’’

Daryl said ‘’Love ya too’’ Ariana closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Ariana ran her finger’s through Aries hair at Dale’s funeral. She whispered ‘’Let’s go pack our things yeah’’ Aries nodded and went with her to pack up their tent and supplies to move it to the house.

An hour later

Aries looked at Carl he was walking on his own and Aries ran over and said ‘’Carl’’ Carl jumped and Aries said ‘’What’s going on what’s wrong?’’

Carl said ‘’I did something bad’’

Aries said ‘’What did you do?’’

Carl pulled out a handgun and said ‘’This is your dad’s gun’’

Aries looked at the handgun and said ‘’Where did you find it Daddy’s been looking for this all morning’’

Carl said ‘’I took it’’ he looked down at the ground and Aries listened and Carl said ‘’I was in the swamps yesterday and I saw a walker and I was going to shoot it and kill it but it came after me and I ran away’’

Aries said ‘’The walker that attacked Dale.’’

Carl nodded and said ‘’It’s my fault’’

Aries said ‘’You’ve never killed a walker before it’s not your fault that it scared you’’

Carl said ‘’You’ve killed a walker before your not scared of them.’’

Aries said ‘’I am scared of them Carl and besides my mom taught me how to kill them you have to be calm it doesn’t mean I’m not scared of them I’m terrified of big groups of them I can handle five or six but not a huge group.’’ Aries pushed the weapon into Carl’s hand and said ‘’Keep it I’m sure if we ask Daddy, he will let you keep it’’

Carl said ‘’I don’t want it can’t you give it back to your dad’’

Aries said ‘’Nope you need it to keep you safe I’ll let daddy know that you have his gun’’ Carl watched him run away and looked at the gun in his hands.

Daryl looked up when Aries walked over to him and Daryl said ‘’Yes pup’’ he picked him up placing him on his motorcycle.

Aries said ‘’Carl has your gun’’

Daryl looked at him and said ‘’You think he deserves to keep it’’ Aries nodded and Daryl said ‘’I’ll get another then’’ he handed him the keys to the bike and said ‘’Want to drive’’

Aries’s eyes widened and he said ‘’Yes!’’ he put the key in and started the bike Daryl chuckled when he revved the bike and Daryl his hand over Aries and they took off on the bike Aries grinned. They drove to the house and parked and Aries climbed off and said ‘’Mom did you see’’

Ariana grinned and said ‘’Yes you looked like a real biker very cool’’

Aries hummed ‘’I know I’m awesome’’

Carl sat in the barn on watch he looked at the gun sitting beside him he looked up when he heard his father sit down beside him Rick picked up the gun and said ‘’Hey’’

Carl said ‘’Hey dad’’

Rick said ‘’I heard about the walker from Daryl Aries told him.’’ Carl looked away and Rick said ‘’It wasn’t your fault’’

Carl mumbled ‘’Dale died’’

Rick sighed and said ‘’I know a lot of people are dying and more are going to die I’m going to die mom there’s no way for you to be ready for it.’’ He rubbed his head and said ‘’But I need you to take this gun Carl I need you to protect yourself I’m sorry that you’re not going to have the same childhood as I did but I’m tired son take the gun.’’ Carl looked at him and took the gun from him and Rick nudged him on the shoulder and said ‘’Maybe you’ll look cool to Aries huh’’

Carl’s cheeks turned red and he yelped ‘’Dad!’’ Rick laughed and stood up and Carl stood up too and followed behind him.

Shane watched the group from the woods he needed to get rid of Rick but how he had an idea he could use Randall’s group.

Daryl said ‘’Go inside it’s cold’’ Ariana had a jacket on him and thermal clothes on under the jacket. Aries nodded and listened to his father and Shane came running with his nose busted and bleeding and he said ‘’Someone knocked me out I was checking the perimeter and someone clocked me in the face. I think its Randall’s group’’

Rick said ‘’Everyone inside Daryl T-Dog and Glenn with me we will search the area it might be someone looking for him.’’

Carol cried ‘’Don’t go out there you don’t know what will happen’’

Rick said ‘’Go inside now’’ Lori nodded and they went inside. Ariana went to Aries to keep an eye on him something was going to happen.

Aries sat beside his mom everyone was worried and looking out the windows.

Carl followed behind his dad at a distance just incase him ad Shane needed help.

Daryl mumbled ‘’I don’t see any tracks at all I don’t see how anyone could be here and not leave any tracks the only pair of tracks I see is Shane’s.’’ He growled ‘’What the hell is going on?’’ when he saw a blood spot on the tree in front of him. Glenn said ‘’What’s going on?’’ Daryl said ‘’I don’t know but let’s go back to the house.’’

Rick said ‘’This feels right to you huh’’ Shane looked at him and Rick said ‘’So your really going to kill me.’’


	10. The Burning Farm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chapter the the other's sorry

Chapter Ten-The Burning Farm

Carl jumped when he heard a gunshot. He hurried towards where his father and Shane had gone and saw his father sitting beside Shane’s body. He said ‘’Dad’’

Rick ran his fingers through his hair and rocked he didn’t understand why did Shane make him do this. He hadn’t realized until they had separated from Daryl and Glenn, he figured it out pretty quickly when they entered an empty field no one in sight. Shane had walked him to his death well tried Rick was faster. Carl cried ‘’Dad’’ and he looked up when Carl started walking to him he said ‘’Carl’’ Carl raised his gun and Rick said ‘’Please.’’ Carl fired the gun and hit Shane in the head. Rick looked at Shane’s body he had turned into a walker.

Aries looked when his dad walked in and Daryl said ‘’Rick and Shane aren’t back yet.’’

Aries went to look for Carl and when he didn’t find him, he went to his mom and said ‘’Carl’s not here’’

Ariana went to Lori and Lori ran outside and Ariana followed and saw the huge herd coming towards the farm and she said ‘’Oh no’’ she looked at Aries and said ‘’Grab your things hurry! Get to the car!’’

Aries grabbed his backpack and rushed outside and Daryl was shooting walkers with a gun and Daryl said ‘’Go with your mom!’’

Aries nodded and Ariana kept shooting walkers Aries threw his backpack in their car and saw a walker coming up behind his mom and ran up and knocked it to the ground and stabbed it. Ariana looked and said ‘’Get inside’’

Aries nodded and climbed into the front seat and Ariana got into the driver’s seat and sped off and Aries cried ‘’What about Daddy and Carl?’’

Ariana said ‘’Your dad has his bike Carl has his parents I need to get you off the farm’’ Aries cried out when two walkers hit the car Ariana reeved the engine and sped off the property.

Rick shot a walker going towards Hershel he said ‘’Lori did you see her’’

Hershel said ‘’No I didn’t’’

Rick looked at Carl and said ‘’We need to get off the farm find mom and the other’s let’s go Hershel’’

Hershel said ‘’This is my farm’’

Rick said ‘’Not anymore let’s go’’ going towards Hershel’s truck. They got in and drove off the farm

Daryl heard looked around at the overrun farm and looked for the family car and didn’t see it that meant they had gotten off the farm. He looked when he heard Carol screaming and drove his bike towards her, she got on and screamed ‘’Let’s go’’ he sped off dodging the walkers.

Aries said ‘’Momma where are we going?’’

Ariana said ‘’To the highway where the RV broke down hopefully Daddy will be there.’’ Aries nodded quickly and Ariana rubbed his head and kept driving.

Carl paced back and forth and Rick said ‘’Carl it’s not safe here please’’ they heard Daryl’s bike and he pulled up next was Glenn and T-Dog Lori got out and hugged them Daryl got off his bike and Ariana pulled up in her car. Aries got out and cried ‘’Dad’’ and jumped his dad and Daryl smiled down at him in relief and kissed Ariana. He put his face in Aries hair and Aries looked around and met Carl’s eyes and he grinned and snuggled his face into Daryl’s neck. Daryl said ‘’Anyone else’’

Rick said ‘’No one else has showed up.’’

Glenn said ‘’Andrea’’

Carol said ‘’I saw her go down after she saved me’’

Rick said ‘’If she’s alive then she’s not there anymore we have to get off the highway’’

Daryl said ‘’Stay off of big highways’’ he put Aries down and Daryl shot a walker coming towards them with his bow. Aries climbed into the care and Ariana climbed into the driver’s seat and followed Daryl.

Two hours later

Aries woke up when there was a car horn beep and he looked and his mom had stopped and Ariana got out and Aries followed Carl walked over and Aries held out his hand and Carl took it. Aries still had on his thermal clothing. Carl said ‘’I’m freezing’’ Rick walked over and handed him his jacket and looked at Aries and Aries whispered ‘’I’m okay.’’

Rick nodded and went back to the group Ariana pulled out a map and Rick said ‘’We are running on fumes we will make camp here for the night and go look for gas in the morning.’’ Carl pulled Aries along Rick said ‘’We will make camp over there.’’ He pointed to a stone building that still had walls around it.

Aries walked over to his parents and Ariana rubbed his shoulder’s. Ariana watched as people started to not trust Rick then Carl said ‘’Dad Shane he turned into a walker remember but he wasn’t bit’’

Rick looked at Carl and then the group and said ‘’Jenner told me at the CDC that we are all infected.’’

Daryl muttered ‘’Let’s go’’ took his family to the shelter.

Ariana said ‘’I saw that too I looked at the flash drive Jenner had his research on.’’

That night Ariana wrapped a blanket around Carl and Aries the two were drinking hot tea huddled together Ariana and Daryl sat behind them Carol walked over and said ‘’Are you sure we should stay with Rick’’ Carl stiffened and Daryl grunted ‘’Rick has done alright by me and my family.’’

Ariana said ‘’He’s the one who went after your daughter when you were too busy hiding, he didn’t have to do that. He’s a good man.’’ Aries blew on his cup and took a sip of his tea. There was a twig snapping and the two boys jumped and Ariana hand went to Aries shoulder and shushed him and said ‘’It’s okay pup.’’ She held onto him and Daryl stood up and looked around for the source. Ariana stiffens when Rick says “It’s not a democracy anymore’’ she looked at Daryl.

She pulls Daryl and Aries away and mutters ‘’We can leave’’

Daryl said ‘’We could but I meant what I said he has done alright by us’’

Ariana purses her lips and sighs and said ‘’I know and I know we wouldn’t survive on our own but Daryl.’’

Daryl said ‘’I know’’

Ariana looks at their son and said ‘’It’s safer for Aries’’ Aries looked up at his parents and Daryl nodded and Ariana pulled Aries into her lap and he curled up and laid his head on her chest. 


	11. Winter Months

Chapter Eleven- Winter Months

Aries sat next to Carl and Carl pulled him closer and Aries grinned at him he ran his finger’s through Carl’s hair to fix it and took Carl’s hat and put it on his own head. Carl looked and Daryl was watching and Carl’s cheeks turned red and he scooted a bit away Daryl couldn’t stop the smirk that came to his face he shook his head. Ariana said ‘’Looks like snow’’ she was looking out the window.

Rick said ‘’We stay here for a week’’ Aries pulled out a can of peaches and his mother gave him a can opener. Ariana pulled out the map and Rick hung it up on the wall and said ‘’We’ve been here and here already’’ and circled the places they had already been too. Glenn walked over and marked where the herd had been on his and Maggie’s last outing. Ariana handed the boy’s water and they took a drink from the bottles. Aries climbed on the sofa and that now had a sheet over it and laid down on the sofa Ariana added a warming charm to the blanket that she placed over him she said ‘’Sleep now pup’’ Aries yawned and nodded and closed his eyes.

Ariana sighed softly and laid in one of the bed’s upstairs Lori had one to herself since her stomach was growing, she looked around five months right now. Ariana looked at her husband she flipped them over and got on top of Daryl and Daryl kissed her and Ariana reached into her bra and pulled out a condom and Daryl said ‘’You were prepared’’

Ariana grinned and said ‘’I paid Maggie and Glenn for the bedroom in candy to be honest’’

Daryl couldn’t stop the laugh that came out and said ‘’Well let’s make use of the bed then.’’ He kissed her on the lips and she took off his shirt.

The next morning

Aries ran into the room and jumped on his parents and the two groaned and Aries said ‘’Morning!’’

Daryl groaned ‘’Your too chipper’’ and covered his head with the pillow.

Ariana mumbled ‘’He didn’t get it from me or you’’ she did the same.

Aries said ‘’Come on Mom Dad wake up’’

Ariana sighed and climbed out of the nice bed they had scored. Daryl got up as well Ariana said ‘’Lay back down you’ve done a lot these last few weeks get some more rest’’ she kissed him on the cheek. Daryl put his forehead to hers and he laid back down and closed his eyes to get more rest. Aries looked outside and it was snowing outside the adults had put out buckets to catch the snow to turn it into water later. Ariana grabbed a bucket and started a fire in the living room and melted the snow warming the water and grabbed her and Aries body wash and their shampoo. She took him to the bathroom which was fairly clean only had some dust. She waved her wand and everything was clean in the bathroom. Ariana cleaned up Aries first and washed his long hair she then put it up in a bun after drying it with her wand. She said ‘’Your birthday is in a few days’’ Aries nodded and Ariana said ‘’Do you want to look in the trunk and pick what you want to have for dinner daddy can go out hunting and we can say that we found it while hunting.’’ Aries grinned and nodded Ariana gave him his clothes it was a sweat shirt with a hoodie gloves and sweat pants. Ariana watched her son leave the bathroom his birthday was December 19th he would be nine years old.

_Flashback_

Ariana Black-Dixon growled ‘’I hate you Daryl Dixon’’ Merle snickered in the hospital room he was reading a magazine. Ariana hissed ‘’Oh you hush your trap Merle before I hex your ball’s off.’’ She had Daryl’s hand in a tight grip and she squeezed his hand harder every time she had a contraction.

She screamed and the lights flickered in the hospital room Merle said ‘’Oh your going all witchy poo on us.’’

A nurse came in and she said ‘’I’ll check you now Mrs. Dixon are you sure you don’t want an epidural.’’

Ariana said ‘’No I don’t’’ she would take a potion afterwards she didn’t want her magic to go haywire because of the epidural better safe then sorry.

The nurse said ‘’You have to leave now only the father may stay’’

Merle nodded and said ‘’Later little lady’’ he left the room and the nurse preceded to check how low the baby had dropped.

She said ‘’Your fully dilated that was quick I’ll call for the doctor and we will have you start to push.’’

Ariana looked at Daryl and Daryl was looking at her and Ariana said ‘’What’’

Daryl said ‘’I love you’’

Ariana’s cheeks turned red and said ‘’You better’’

Daryl looked up when the doctor walked in she said ‘’Ok let’s get your baby boy out’’ Ariana took a deep breath and let it out slowly and looked and saw that it was 11:50 she had been in labor for nine hours. After pushing for ten minutes loud crying filled the room Daryl said ‘’He’s got a set of lungs.’’ He took the clean baby from the nurse and the baby had stopped crying and stared up at Daryl and blinked up at him. Daryl smiled down at him and the baby grinned back copying him. Ariana said ‘’I want to see my baby too’’ Daryl put him against her chest and she looked down at him and she cooed ‘’Hello Aries Hadrian’’ Aries cooed up at her and snuggled cooed softly. Ariana looked at the lighting bolt birthmark on his forehead and she whispered ‘’Harry.’’

_Flashback Ends_

December 18th Ariana looked at the chicken and corn and peas Aries wanted for his birthday dinner it was easy to write this off as a lucky find she didn’t know if she wanted to tell the other’s about her and Aries magic they were the only ones who could use magic in this world it would be better to keep it a secret for now she would do her best to help her group so they wouldn’t go hungry during the winter until they found a good place to rest their head’s. She got out of the trunk and came from her car and saw Daryl waiting and Daryl took the chicken and he said ‘’I’ll bring this in’’ Ariana nodded.

Aries sat in the middle of Beth and Carl watching a movie with them and Ariana walked in and said ‘’Pup’’ Aries looked up and grinned at her and Ariana said ‘’Your father found a chicken for dinner for tomorrow’’

Aries grinned and Daryl walked in with the chicken already plucked he said ‘’I’ll put it in a bucket of snow for tomorrow.’’

Ariana said ‘’It’s your birthday tomorrow pup’’

Carl yelped ‘’Why didn’t you tell me’’

Aries said ‘’Sorry I remembered but it’s not really important’’

Ariana rubbed his head said ‘’You’re still getting a gift from us though’’

Aries’s eyes widened and he said ‘’What is it?’’

Ariana grinned and said ‘’Not telling.’’

The next day

Aries looked at the chicken and corn and peas in front of them everyone looked at the chicken with gratitude and they thanked Daryl Aries got the first serving then Carl and Lori. He said ‘’Thank you dad’’

Daryl smiled and said ‘’Your welcome.’’ Aries started eating his food and Glenn and Maggie left the room and went outside and brought back two bottles of soda.

The children said ‘’Awesome!’’

Glenn said ‘’We looked for them for three days your dad told us about your birthday’’

Aries said ‘’Thank you Glenn and Maggie.’’ They opened the cold soda and poured everyone a glass it was a bit flat but it was still good.

Ariana pulled out a gift box and said ‘’Your dad made it’’

Aries opened the box and saw a wooden bow and arrow’s he said ‘’Wicked’’

Ariana handed him a pair of gloves she said ‘’They were mine they are two small for me now’’

Aries looked at his dad and Daryl said ‘’I’ll teach you how to use it later on’’

Aries said ‘’Thank you’’

Rick said ‘’Tomorrow we move on Happy Birthday Aries everyone pack your things fill up your canteens and water bottles’’

Aries grinned at him and said ‘’Thank you’’

Three months later

Aries ran into the house after Carl with his sword at the ready he stabbed a walker in the head and Carl waited and Aries followed him upstairs and Carl killed a female walker with his gun. Carl and Aries finished their search and Ariana and Daryl walked over to them Daryl was plucking feather’s out of an owl. Ariana pulled out a can of creamed corn this was the last of the canned food she had in her bag she could go inside the trunk for more but everyone was on high guard because of the walker’s they couldn’t even stay in a house for a day without running into a group of walkers before the end of the day. She gave almost all of it to Aries she looked at Carl as he opened a can of dog food. Rick took the can from his son and threw it. Aries offered the rest of his creamed corn to Carl and Carl took it and nodded at him. He finished the corn off and T-Dog said ‘’Psst’’ and everyone grabbed their things and ran out of the house Ariana hopped in the car Aries was already inside she drove off following Daryl on his bike.

They stopped the car’s a few miles away and got out of the cars Rick said ‘’15, you're on point’’ Carl looked and ran to the front to stand on look out. Ariana pulled out her map and they looked at the multiple circles around on the map

T-Dog looked at the map and said ‘’We got no place left to go’’

Maggie said ‘’When this herd meets up with this one, we'll be cut off. We'll never make it South’’

Daryl asked ‘’What would you say? That was about 150 head?’’

Glenn said ‘’That was last week. It could be twice that by now’’

Hershel said ‘’This river could have delayed them. If we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through there’’ he pointed to a river on the map

T-Dog said ‘’Yeah, but if this group joins with that one, they could spill out this way’’

Maggie said ‘’So we would be blocked’’

Rick said ‘’Only thing to do is double back at 27 and swing towards Greenville’’

T-Dog said ‘’We picked through that already. It's like we spent the winter going in circles’’

Rick said ‘’Yeah, I know. I know. At Newnan we'll push west. Haven’t been through there yet. We can't keep going house to house. Need to find someplace to hole up for a few weeks’’

The group spilt up to get water Daryl took Aries and Rick to go hunting Aries looked at the prison and said ‘’Dad Uncle Rick.’’ Rick looked and his eyes widened and he looked at Daryl and Daryl rubbed Aries head and they headed back towards the group to tell them about the prison they found.


	12. The Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Carl/Aries

Chapter Twelve- The Prison

Ariana said ‘’You stay with Carl and Hershel you hear me use your arrow’s’’ Aries nodded and pulled his Bow and arrow’s out. Carl and Aries went up to the guard tower and waited for the signal to start shooting.

Hershel looked at the two and he said ‘’Get ready’’ they watched Rick run for the gate to shut it so no other walkers could get inside the field.

Daryl yelled ‘’Light it up’’ and Aries started firing bow after bow hitting all the walker’s he had aimed for but five.

They left the tower and Ariana said ‘’Good job pup’’ and they ran into the courtyard. Aries ran towards his arrow’s pulling them out of the walker’s head’s quickly and killing any walkers around who weren't fully dead. Everyone was super excited and happy.

That night Daryl looked when Ariana climbed onto the car blocking the gate. She handed him a plate of food and Daryl said ‘’Thanks’’

Ariana hummed and looked at Aries and he was laying on his sleeping bag with his elbows on his pillows. He hugged a pillow to his chest and Ariana leaned against his chest she said ‘’This is a good place’’

Daryl said ‘’Yes, it is.’’

Carl laid next to Aries in his own sleeping bag he opened his eyes and stared at Aries sleeping face and turned and laid on his back he didn’t understand these feelings at all, all he wanted to do was watch Aries all the make sure he was okay. He closed his eyes and listened to Maggie and Beth’s singing.

The next morning Ariana said ‘’We will be back pup’’ Aries looked up at her and held out a pinky and Ariana held out her pinky as well and Ariana said ‘’I love you pup’’

Aries said ‘’Love you mom’’

Daryl rubbed his head and said ‘’I’m here too’’ Aries hugged his dad around his waist. Daryl rubbed his back and said ‘’Love you too.’’ Aries watched his parents follow Rick into the area with the walker’s inside. He stabbed the walkers through the fence easily.

Ariana stood next to her husband she stabbed a walker that Daryl had put down. She went to T-Dog’s side when he grabbed for a shield that had been abandoned T-Dog looked at her and nodded Rick yelled for them and they went back into formation. She stopped when Maggie pulled her back, she saw Rick and T-Dog leaning against the wall she saw walker’s in riot gear. Daryl fired an arrow and it bounced off. Another walker came from the door that was next to where they were hiding. Rick called for Daryl and Daryl ran to his side to help him close the gate to another courtyard filled with walker’s. Aries looked for his parents when Lori said ‘’I can’t see them can you.’’

Fifteen minutes later Ariana came out and said ‘’Come on guys’’ they opened the gates and they followed her into the cellblock. Ariana said ‘’Go on find a cell’’ Aries nodded and ran up the stairs to find a decent cell to stay in he chose the one across from his father’s perch.

Carl walked in and said ‘’Um you want to share’’

Aries grinned and said ‘’Okay’’

Carl said ‘’I’ll take the top bunk’’ Aries nodded and put his bags down on the bottom bunk and sat down and sighed in relief Carl did the same on the top bunk.

Daryl and Ariana set up their area in front of the boy’s cell and Daryl grunted ‘’I’m not thrilled’’

Ariana hummed ‘’They are right across from us Daryl’’ Daryl grumbled and laid his head back on his pack and Ariana laid her head on his chest.

Rick sighed and looked at everyone in their cell’s they looked comfortable and more importantly they were safe. He went down the stairs and put his things down on the floor and slowly sat down and sighed softly he could finally rest.

An hour later

Daryl lifted the helmet he said ‘’I’m not wearing this shit’’

Aries made a gagging sound and T-Dog said ‘’We can boil it’’

Daryl and Aries said at the same time ‘’There’s ain’t enough firewood in the forest no!’’ Daryl looked at Aries and the group laughed. Daryl said ‘’We made it this far without them.’’

He handed the baton to Aries and Aries said ‘’Can I keep it?’’

Daryl shrugged and said ‘’Sure but let me use it for now’’ Aries nodded and Carl was playing with a helmet putting it on his head.

Ariana walked into Lori’s cell with her cup of red raspberry tea Lori said ‘’Are you sure this will help?’’

Ariana nodded and said ‘’It will help induce your labor your overdue at this point this will help you in the long run’’

Lori nodded and she said ‘’Thank you I know everyone hates me’’

Ariana said ‘’I’m not doing this for you I’m doing it for your baby she or he did nothing wrong and I know you love your children’’ Lori nodded Ariana put her stethoscope to Lori's stomach and listened and she grinned and she put the earbuds in Lori’s ears and Lori gasped when she heard the fast heartbeat of her baby. She took a drink of her tea and Ariana said ‘’Keep it close if you want to hear the baby’s heartbeat’’ Lori nodded putting it on the bed beside her.

Carol walked in and Ariana looked and saw that Rick and the group had already left and Carl and Aries were on the step’s Aries was combing Carl’s hair and Carl was complaining. Aries said ‘’Oh hush you do you want knots in your hair’’

Carl grumbled and said ‘’It doesn’t matter to me’’ Ariana walked over and rubbed their head’s. She went to the kid’s room and started to clean it up some. Carl said ‘’About your magic’’ Aries said ‘’Shh mom has really great hearing’’

Carl nodded and Ariana walked outside and said ‘’Somethings wrong’’

Rick yelled ‘’Carl! Open the gate’’ Carl jumped down two steps and rushed over to the gate and unlocked it with the set of key’s Rick had given him they brought Hershel in on a metal tray.

Ariana rushed down the stairs and she started barking order’s she said ‘’Aries get my medical bag right now!’’ She said ‘’Glenn bring Hershel to Lori’s cell! Tell me what happened’’ Aries was gone as soon as she finished talking to him.

Carl followed and said ‘’What do I do?’’

Ariana said ‘’Your dad might need you’’ She rushed towards Lori’s cell and took her medical bag from Aries and she said ‘’I need you to help me Aries give me what I ask for alright I taught you everything that’s in my bag right’’

Aries nodded and said ‘’Yes mam’’

She looked at Carl and said ‘’Bring me your fathers handcuffs.’’ Carl nodded and ran off. Ariana went to stopping the bleeding she wrapped the stump up and put pressure on the wound she said ‘’Give me an IV bag and once I have him stable I need gauze and bandages’’ Aries pulled out the supplies and he hung up the IV bag and she said ‘’I’m going to give him a dose of Morphine to help with the pain and some Antibiotic’s’’ Aries took out a syringe and the medicine she wanted. Ariana said ‘’Good job Aries’’ Aries looked up at her and smiled. Ariana said ‘’I’m going to have to go to the infirmary and see what’s left there.’’ Carl breathed in and out and got ready he had his gun he would go to the infirmary himself and find what Ariana needed. He opened the gate and closed it again and left the cellblock.

Aries was concentrating on helping his mom that he didn’t notice Carl was missing. Ariana said ‘’Fill the syringe to the number 15 I’ll give him more after he wakes. Get rid of the bubbles’’ Aries nodded and flicked the syringe and held it up to the light and then put it into the IV bag. Ariana wrapped Hershel’s leg with the clean gauze and sighed softly.

Glenn said ‘’I thought you were organizing the food’’ they looked and Carl walked into the cell with a bag and he dropped the bag in front of Ariana. Ariana said ‘’Carl…’’

Lori said ‘’Where did you go?’’

Carl said ‘’To the infirmary Ariana needed it so I got it’’

Lori said ‘’Are you crazy? You could have gotten bit’’

Carl kept his mouth closed Ariana put the IV into Hershel’s arm and cleaned her hands and looked at Aries and grinned at him and said ‘’I am very proud of you Rye you did a great job’’ Aries looked at Hershel and Ariana said ‘’He’s going to be just fine pup.’’

Aries looked Carl over and said ‘’Are you hurt why did you go by yourself!’’

Carl said ‘’I handled it’’

Aries groaned and put his finger’s to his temples he said ‘’Don’t ever go anywhere without me again I get this feeling when you leave me I think I felt it when you got shot I don’t know why so you can’t go by yourself you need backup I’ll be your backup’’ Carl’s cheeks turned red and Aries crossed his arms and said ‘’Well are you listening Carl Grimes’’

Carl nodded stupidly and said ‘’I’m sorry I’ll tell you next time if there’s a next time’’

Aries growled ‘’Your giving me gray hairs and I’m nine you jerk’’ he spun on his heels and walked away. 


	13. Merle and an Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the positive reviews that I've been getting I'm glad you guys like my story thank you again.

Chapter Thirteen- Merle and an Attack

Merle said ‘’Well, well lookie what we have here’’ Andrea turned around and looked and saw Merle Dixon Merle said ‘’Blondie you look good how about a big old hug for your pal Merle’’ then she fainted. Michonne didn’t know who this guy was but apparently Andrea knew him and he knew her. She had saved Andrea months earlier at the beginning of Winter they had made the mistake of going to a helicopter crash. Now they were going to a place blindfolded she had to figure out where they were going and who these people were.

An hour later

Andrea watched as the dark-skinned woman took the IV out of her arm she said ‘’Hold that’’ and took the thermometer out of her mouth. Andrea said ‘’Why are we being held here? We want to leave’’

The nurse said ‘’You’re not well enough! And it’s dark. You should stay the night.’’

Andrea said ‘’Where are we?’’

The nurse said ‘’That’s not for me to say. He’ll talk to you.’’

Michonne said ‘’Who?’’ Merle walked into the room and Andrea looked at him and she watched the nurse leave.

Merle said ‘’ Bet you was wondering if I was real! Probably hoping I wasn’t. Well, here I am. I guess this old world gets a little small towards the end, huh? Ain’t so many of us left to share the air right? You know, when they found me, I was near bled out, starving, thinking to myself a bullet might make a good last meal. Take myself a nice long nap after, wait for Daryl on the other side. You seen my brother?’’

Andrea answered ‘’Not for a long time we lost people after the Atlanta run the camp was over run, we lost a lot of people Jim Amy’’ she took a breath. Merle said ‘’She was a good kid’’

Andrea said ‘’We went to the CDC after Daryl found his wife Ariana and their son Aries’’

Merle stepped closer and said ‘’They alive’’

Andrea nodded and she said ‘’Yes they are’’ Merle looked when the governor walked in Merle went over to him and they started whispering Merle left the room.

Merle couldn’t believe it Aries and Ariana were alive. It was his fault that Daryl wasn’t with them Daryl didn’t blame him out loud but Merle knew he blamed him hell he blamed himself. He had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and had gotten arrested and Daryl had to leave Aries science fair to bail him out.

_Flashback_

Merle looked down at the baby in the nursery a window separated him from the newborn. The nurse stood where Aries was. Merle looked at the light brown skinned newborn the baby’s eyes were closed. He was gripping the blanket around him. The nurse brought him inside and she placed the newborn in his arms. The newborn opened his eyes and they were blue he said ‘’Aries’’ the infant stared up at him and grinned with his mouth open with a giant smile. Merle smirked down at him and said ‘’Your cute’’ he put his finger under his chin and played with it and the infant cooed.

Four years later

Merle said ‘’Now these are what track’s’’ he looked at his nephew as the boy stared at the tracks

The four-year-old answered ‘’Deer’’ Merle nodded and gave the boy a piece of candy.

Daryl grumbled ‘’I don’t think I like the fact that your treating my kid like a dog.’’

Merle said ‘’Hey I taught ya the same way.’’ He rubbed Aries’s head and they kept going Daryl put Aries on his back he didn’t want Aries to see them kill the deer. Aries laid his head on Daryl’s back and yawned.

Merle said ‘’Where is Ariana?’’

Daryl said ‘’She’s at her office they needed her to come in’’ they had been planning this Hunting trip for a months. Ariana had gotten the weekend off but the morning of the trip she had been called in.

Merle said ‘’Well we can make another hunting trip later on.’’ Daryl nodded and they found the deer and Daryl aimed his bow and Merle looked at Aries and he was sleeping against Daryl’s back Merle nodded and Daryl shot the deer it staggered taking a couple of steps and then it fell.

_Flashback Ends_

At the Prison

Hershel opened his eyes and saw Aries hovering over him he smiled at the boy and Aries cried ‘’Mom he’s awake!’’ Aries moved away when his mother ran in Ariana grinned down at him and Hershel mumbled ‘’Waking up to two beautiful people what a way to wake’’ Ariana laughed softly at the man and hit his shoulder lightly and said ‘’I’m glad your okay enough to flirt after having your leg cut off.’’ She gave him a cup of cool water and he sighed in relief and thanked her and Rick walked in with Hershel’s daughter’s and Glenn.

Beth cried ‘’Daddy your awake’’ and hugged him and Aries and Ariana left the room when Hershel gripped Rick’s hand.

Three days later

Daryl Rick Carol and T-Dog were moving cars into the yard Rick said ‘’Where’s Glenn and Maggie?’’

Daryl said ‘’I think they’re in the guard tower’’

Rick said ‘’They were just in the guard tower earlier.’’

Daryl smirked and said ‘’Glenn you coming?’’

Glenn stuck his head out and said ‘’What?’’

Daryl said ‘’You coming’’ Rick T-Dog and Carol started laughing. Glenn looked at Maggie and Maggie blushed and finished getting dressed. Daryl said ‘’Come on we need some help.’’ Glenn said ‘’We will be right down.’’ 

Aries said ‘’Mom’’ Ariana said ‘’Don’t ask Aries it’s not time to talk about it yet ask your daddy.’’ Aries huffed and went back to pulling the taller weeds in the grass. Aries looked and saw two prisoners were standing at the gate he tilted his head Ariana said ‘’Don’t go near them Aries.’’ Aries said ‘’Yes mam.’’ Rick and T-Dog and Daryl walked towards them and started talking to them. Aries watched them put them on the outer fence line.

Oscar looked when the little brown skinned boy walked over to them and Axel said ‘’Hey where’s your parents’’

Aries said ‘’My mom is Ariana and my dad is Daryl the one with the crossbow.’’

Oscar said ‘’You shouldn’t be over here talking to us’’

Aries said ‘’Why not you’re not bad guys I just feel it in my gut.’’ Oscar couldn’t stop the smirk this boy reminded him of his youngest always asking question’s and not doing what he told her to do.

T-Dog said ‘’I’ve met people like him I’ve been like them’’

Rick said ‘’They could be a danger to our people T would you rather have their blood on your hands or there’s’’

T-Dog said ''Neither''

Daryl said ‘’I’ve known people like them they aren’t bad guys.’’

Rick said ‘’You want to have them around your family’’

Daryl grunted ‘’Hell no’’

Daryl looked and saw Aries talking to the prisoners and he sighed and walked over and picked the boy up and threw him over his shoulder and Aries said ‘’Daddy!’’ He waved to Axel and Oscar and said ‘’I know you’ll be part of our group soon!’’ The two inmates watched the boy be put down next to a brown skinned woman who had her hands on her hips.

Ariana scowled at Aries and said ‘’What did I tell you Aries Dixon!’’ Aries said ‘’They don’t seem bad mom I feel it in my gut’’ Ariana looked at her husband and Daryl grumbled ‘’He’s your son.’’ Ariana hit him and Ariana said ‘’If they are good then they have to prove it do you understand until then stay away from them Aries do you understand’’ Aries said ‘’Yes mam’’ she rubbed his head. Daryl went back to the group.

In the prison’s yard Rick, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog and Carol are walking in the yard, Rick said ‘’Move the cars to the upper yard. Point them facing out. They’ll be out of the way but ready to go if we ever need to bail’’ he looks at T-Dog ‘’We’ll give the prisoners a week’s worth of supplies for the road.

T-Dog said ‘’Might not last a week.''

Rick said ''Their choice!'' T-Dog asked ‘’Did they really have one?’’ He walks away from them and the other’s start to move their car’s inwards.

Axel said ‘’Cool bike man Twin cylinder, is that a Triumph?’’ Oscar grumbled ‘’Man will you just stop have some balls’’ he shook his head in disgust.

In the prison

Carl is sitting on the stairs of the cell block, finishing building a pair of crutches for Hershel. Lori and Beth arrive. Beth and Carl exchange a smile Carl went to the cell where Hershel was standing up with crutches he stood up to fast. Lori said ‘’Just take your time.’’

Beth said ‘’Daddy, don’t push yourself.’’

Hershel said ‘’What else am I going to do? I can’t stand looking at the bottom of that bunk.’’ he manages to walk a little he said ‘’You know? I can go pretty steady.’’

Lori said ‘’That’s a good start. Want to take a rest?’’

Hershel scoffs and said ‘’Rest? Let’s go for a little stroll.’’

Hershel walks out with his crutches and looked at Aries in the gated yard area helping his mom with the planting of crops. Carl stood in front of him Lori and Beth surrounded him. Carl ran over to the gate said ‘’Morning’’ to Aries and the boy looked at him and grinned at him his mom called him and he ran towards her. Carl said ‘’Ready to race Hershel’’ Hershel looked at him and said ‘’Give me a day I’ll take you on.’’ Maggie and Carol drove up with T-Dog leading them to park the car’s Maggie grinned at her dad.

Aries grinned and said ‘’Mom look he’s walking’’

Ariana grinned and said ‘’I see he’s doing very well’’ Aries looked and noticed walkers inside he screamed ‘’Carl look out!’’ Ariana looked and saw the walkers Carl turned and everyone saw the walkers coming from the second gated fence. Aries put an arrow into his bow and breathed out and fired the arrow went through the fence and hit a walker dead in the skull. Carl took aim with his gun and fired it as well.

Ariana said ‘’Aries stay here do you understand kill as many walkers as you can from here.’’ Aries nodded and put another arrow into his bow Ariana ran to the gates as Rick Daryl and Glenn made it and she ran in and she screamed ‘’T-Dog!’’ and pulled out her colt and fired at the walker coming up behind T-Dog and breathed a sigh of relief when it fell to the ground T-Dog looked at her and Ariana ran to him and checked him and she sighed in relief when she saw no bite wound or blood. T-Dog said ‘’Thank you’’ Ariana and he locked the gate again where the walkers were coming from. Carol screamed and they ran after her where the walkers were following the woman into the prison.

At Woodbury

Merle looked at the map that Andrea had given him with the last location of Daryl and Ariana. He went to the governor who was playing golf he said ‘’Governor’’

The governor looked at him and said ‘’So what’s the news’’

Merle said ‘’She told me my brother and sister-in-law are alive I want to go look for them’’ Governor said ‘’It’s been eight months you know they are either dead or somewhere else’’ Merle said ‘’It’s my brother I have to go’’ The governor said ‘’Okay tell you what if you come to me with some evidence I’ll give you whatever you need to go look for your brother and his wife we will bring them here’’ Merle looked at him and nodded and said ‘’I’ll go get that.’’ The governor went back to his game.

Merle rubbed his head and sighed he needed to go find them he owed the governor and he knew that if he did leave, he would hunt him down and not think twice about it. He would have to bide his time until he could meet with Daryl again, he needed to stay alive that meant following the devil himself then so be it.


	14. A death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm not ashamed to say I cried on this chapter I don't like Lori at all but every time I see her death I do cry a little bit just a bit okay! So I totally cried while writing this chapter. 
> 
> But I totally saved T-Dog though because I like him to much to kill him off so that's that. Carol is still goes missing though so I don't like Carol that much either but I don't think I'm going to kill her off so right now she's missing.

Chapter Fourteen- A death

Maggie, Carl and Lori are walking quickly in the corridors, when Lori starts to feel a pain in her stomach she leans on the wall and grunts from the pain. Maggie goes to support her. Maggie said ‘’Can you keep up?’’

Lori mumbled ‘’Something’s not right…’’

Carl asked ‘’Are you bit?’’ frantically.

Lori asked ‘’No, no, no, no, no. I think the baby’s coming!’’

Carl said ‘’Mom’’

Lori said ‘’I’m okay I just need to rest I’ll be fine’’

Maggie said ‘’We need to find a place for her to relax Carl’’ Carl nodded walkers start to flood the corridor where they are. They start to run and they run towards other corridor and hit a dead end and Carl finds a door and says “In here!’’ and they run inside and Carl slams the door closed so the walkers wouldn’t get inside.

Ariana said ‘’Are you okay’’ T-Dog nodded and said ‘’I wasn’t bit thanks to you’’ Ariana nodded and sighed softly still relieved. They ran towards where Carol was and there was an open door and blood. Ariana said ‘’T-Dog’’ she went to the door and walkers were right there. T-Dog pulled Ariana into a small closet and they closed the door and held the door shut. Ariana said ‘’I didn’t see her’’ she pulls out a flashlight and lights up the room. She said ‘’We can’t take them we are going to have to wait it out.’’ T-Dog nodded.

In the prison yard

The alarms were blaring outside and Aries whimpered he was alone he could see Beth and Hershel locked up in a small cage like area. Beth said ‘’Aries are you okay?’’

Aries nodded and said ‘’Yes I’m okay Beth’’ he looked at the walker’s coming to the outer gates and he just focused on the ones next to Beth and Hershel killing them with his bow. He was worried about his parents he was worried about Carl as well.

With Carl

Carl watched his mother as she cried out in pain Lori asked ‘’What are those alarms?’’ Maggie said ‘’Don’t worry about that.’’

Carl said ‘’What if it attracts them?’’

Maggie said ‘’Lori, let’s lay you down.’’

Lori said ‘’No, the baby’s coming now’’

Carl said ‘’We have to go back to our cell block to have Hershel help!’’

Maggie said ‘’We can’t risk getting caught out there, you’re gonna need to give birth to this baby here.’’

Lori said ‘’Great.’’ Lori is panting in pain.

Carl said softly ‘’What is she doing, can’t she breathe?’’

Maggie said ‘’She’s fine. Come here, let’s get your pants off.’’

Lori said ‘’Okay… Okay… I have to push’’ Carl watched as his mother tried to push his brother or sister out Maggie started to check her and she pulled her finger’s back and there was blood and she said ‘’Stop pushing I don’t think your fully dilated yet.’’

In the tombs

Daryl looked around for his wife he couldn’t find her any trace Rick said ‘’Daryl we will find her I need your help we have to get these alarms turned off’’ Daryl nodded and followed Rick he knew Ariana would be fine they enter in a room, and close the door before the walkers can get in. Rick goes for the generators while Daryl and Oscar try to keep the door closed.

Rick and Oscar turns off one generator that’s powering the alarms then Andrew the inmate who escaped outside before Rick could kill him attacks Rick. Oscar watches from the sidelines Rick’s gun drops to the floor Daryl can’t do anything but watch as he holds the door shut. Daryl let’s go and kills the three walkers who come in and then slams the door shut he pulls his crossbow aiming at Oscar who has Rick’s gun raised aimed for Rick and Andrew. Andrew said ‘’Shoot him we can take back our prison.’’ Oscar shoots him in the head and then slowly hands the gun to Rick. Rick and Daryl look at one another and Rick nods his head at Oscar. He turns off the other generator. They run out of the generator room to look for the others.

With Carl

Carl said ‘’Mom keep your eyes open you mom’’

Maggie said ‘’With this amount of blood Lori I don’t think your even fully dilated yet no amount of pushing will help.’’

Lori mumbled ‘’I know what it mean’s and I’m not losing my baby you need to cut me open.’’

Maggie said ‘’No, I can’t.’’

Lori said ‘’You don’t have a choice.’’

Carl said ‘’I’ll go for help.’’ Going towards the door Lori cries ‘’No!’’ she looks at Maggie and said ‘’Carl has a knife’’

Maggie said ‘’I can’t’’

Lori said ‘’I can’t lose this baby I can’t please’’ she said ‘’You see my old C-Section scar cut there’’ she looked at Carl and said ‘’Take care of your daddy I know I haven’t been a good mother to you or a good wife but please know that I love you so very much Carl you’re a good person don’t let this world turn you please’’ Carl hugs her tightly and Lori mumbles ‘’My sweet boy’’ she kisses him on the cheek and Carl mumbles ‘’I love you too mom’’ Lori looks at Maggie she said ‘’You have to do it when it’s over Maggie it can’t be Rick.’’

Carl looked at his mom’s body in shock Maggie pulls out the baby and it’s not crying Maggie starts hitting the babies back and she starts crying Carl hands Maggie his jacket to wrap the baby in. He looked at his mom’s body with his gun in his hands. Maggie said ‘’No Carl I’ll do it.’’ Carl said ‘’It’s my mom I have to’’ Maggie looks out the door and then there’s a gun shot Maggie whimpered softly holding the baby.

Rick Daryl and Oscar turned the corner and Daryl looks out the door nothing Rick goes to a door and opens it and they find T-Dog and Ariana. Ariana runs to Daryl and hugs him and Daryl kisses her face and her lips and sighed softly looking her over and Rick said ‘’Your okay?’’

T-Dog said ‘’Thanks to Ariana yes I’m fine’’

Ariana looks at Daryl and said ‘’Carol we didn’t find her we saw blood and this’’ she pulled out her scarf. They run out of the prison back to Hershel and Beth. Daryl and Ariana go to Aries and he hugs his parents.

Rick said ‘’We need to go back find the other’s’’ there was a baby cry and they turned and looked and Maggie walked out with blood up and down her forearms Carl was looking down. Rick said ‘’Where’s Lori?’’ Maggie was crying Rick said ‘’No!’’ he looked at his son and he started crying. Daryl held onto Ariana and Aries’s eyes watered and he put his face in his mom’s stomach. Ariana kissed his head and rubbed his back and Ariana went to Carl and Carl looked up at her and Ariana opened her arms and Carl went into her arms and hugged her tightly. Ariana whispered ‘’It’s okay shh.’’

Daryl went to Rick and said ‘’Rick you with me’’ he waved his hands in front of the man’s face and Rick got up grabbing his ax and ran back into the tombs. Daryl said ‘’Keep an eye on Carl he lost his mom and his dad’s not doing too hot.’’ He looked down at his son and Aries nodded and he walked over to Carl slowly and took Carl’s hand and Ariana went to Maggie and Glenn and Maggie handed the baby to her when she held out her hands Ariana took the newborn and put her in her arms. She said ‘’Hey little girl she will need formula or she won’t survive’’ the baby looked up at her and stopped crying Hershel nodded. Daryl said ‘’Let’s go get some she’s not dying not today.’’ Ariana looked and saw Aries bringing Carl inside the cellblock.

Aries waited for the block to be cleared and the others went to straighten it up and Aries pulled Carl into the room and poured some water into the sink and took a clean washcloth and cleaned Carl’s face with it. Aries said ‘’Carl’’

Carl looked at him and he said ‘’I’m fine I need to see my sister’’

Aries said ‘’Mom has her she’s fine let me clean you up first.’’ He looked at Carl’s hands and cleaned them as well. Carl saw spots of his mom’s blood and Aries quickly cleaned the area. Aries kissed his cheek and hugged him and Carl hugged him back.

Ariana looked up when Carl walked down the stairs, he held out his hands and she put the baby in his arms and Carl looked down at her and Ariana looked at Aries and Aries said ‘’Daddy’’

Ariana said ‘’He went to go find some formula for the baby’’ Ariana didn’t think to pack formula in her trunk how could she be so stupid to forget baby formula.

Aries said ‘’Daddy will bring it back mom I know it’’

Ariana smiled at him and kissed his head and said ‘’I know pup.’’

Aries went to Carl and said ‘’She’s all pink’’

Carl couldn’t stop the laugh and Ariana said ‘’Oh she just needs a bath yes she does’’ and played her chin softly and the baby cooed. Ariana said ‘’We need to think up a name for her’’ Carl nodded and smiled at his sister trying to come up with a name for her.


	15. The Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day you guys! I hope you had a wonderful day.

Chapter Fifteen- The Baby

Aries mumbled softly when he heard the baby crying it echoed in the cellblock. He looked out of their cell and his mom went to the box that his dad had made to put her in the name on the box said ‘’Lil Ass-kicker.’’ They hadn’t come up with a name for her yet Carl jumped down from the top bunk and climbed into Aries bed and Aries focused stopping the sounds. Carl opened his eyes when he didn’t hear anything Aries mumbled ‘’Silence’’ and Carl yawned and went back to sleep Aries closed his eyes too and fell asleep too.

Ariana rocked the baby back and forth and she grumbled ‘’Aries was such a quiet baby but not you huh Little Ass-Kicker huh’’ the baby looked at her and kept crying and Ariana smiled down at her and said ‘’Oh but it’s okay let it all out.’’ Daryl looked at her when she patted the baby on the back and she let out a big burp and she stopped crying instantly. She closed her eyes and let out a yawn. Ariana grinned and looked at Daryl and he was out like a light Ariana couldn’t stop the laugh that came out. She put the baby in the box that was her bed and yawned and climbed onto the mattress next to her husband and said ‘’It’s Glenn and Maggie’s turn tomorrow night thank god.’’ She closed her eyes and put her face into Daryl’s chest.

Ariana went into her son’s cell and said ‘’Come on you two it’s time to wake up pup’’ she looked and saw them curled up sleeping in Aries’s bed. She shook the two children.

Carl bolted up and said ‘’I’m up I’m up’’

Ariana laughed softly and Aries woke up as well he climbed out of the bed and Ariana said ‘’I need to comb out your hair pup maybe cut it some’’ she ran her finger’s through his hair. She led them out of the cellblock and she grabbed a comb and a brush and some scissors. She sat Aries down in front of her and took his hair out of the braided bun and started combing and brushing.

Daryl looked at Carl and said ‘’Come on Carl you’re coming with me and Oscar.’’ Carl nodded and grabbed his weapon. He went after Daryl, Daryl said ‘’We are going to check to see if there’s any walkers that Rick missed.’’ Carl nodded and followed Daryl Oscar took the rear. He looked at Carl and said ‘’You know, my mom, she liked her wine. She liked to smoke in bed. Virginia Slims.’’ He shined the flashlight in the corner’s looking for walker’s ‘’I was playing out with the kids in the neighborhood. I could do that with Merle gone. They had bikes, I didn't.’’ he looked at Carl and he was looking down and not at him so he continued ‘’We heard sirens getting louder. They jumped on their bikes, ran after it, you know, hoping to see something worth seeing. I ran after them, but I couldn't keep up. I ran around a corner and saw my friends looking at me. Hell, I saw everybody looking at me.’’ Carl looked at him and he said ‘’My house was on fire and my mom was inside caught the bed and herself on fire. Nothing left of her nothing but ashes it should have been easier that’s what they said anyway to have nothing left of her.’’

Carl said ‘’I shot my mom before she could come back you know sorry about your mom.’’ Daryl rubbed his head and said ‘’Sorry about yours’’ Oscar said ‘’Oh hell no’’ and Carl and Daryl looked at the man he went into a cell and they followed him and he bent down and picked up a pair of slippers he said ‘’Oh yeah baby’’ and Daryl smirked and said ‘’Slippers what in the world are you going to do with those’’

Oscar said ‘’You know use them in the evening to relax’’ he picked them up and the three spun around and Daryl shot the walker in the doorway and so did Oscar the walker fell to the floor. Daryl walked over and looked at the knife in the walker’s neck and he said ‘’That’s Carol’s knife’’ he pulled it out and looked at it.

Aries looked at the hair falling to the ground Ariana combed it out and it reached the middle of his back again she pulled it into a ponytail and Ariana said ‘’Do you want to come with me and Glenn Maggie they are going to get more formula for the little one.’’ Aries nodded and said ‘’Yeah mom’’ Ariana said ‘’Go grab your Katana and your bow then and take your backpack’’ Aries nodded happily and ran to his room.

Glenn and Maggie waited for Ariana and Aries to come from the prison. Aries ran out this was the first time he would be going out since they found the prison, he was excited. Glenn rubbed his head and said ‘’Ready to go Aries’’

Aries grinned and nodded happily. Ariana walked out and said ‘’I need to stay here Hershel said Rick isn’t doing too well I’m going to try to go down and see if I can get him clean and calm.’’ She looked at Aries and said ‘’Be good for Glenn and Maggie listen to them do you hear me’’ she grabbed his chin and made him look up at her and Aries said ‘’Yes mam’’ and Ariana looked at Glenn and Maggie and growled ‘’If anything happens to my baby’’

Glenn said ‘’Nothing will happen promise.’’ The woman nodded and watched them leave the prison.

An hour later

Aries climbed out of the car and looked at Glenn and Maggie they kissed and Aries grinned and Glenn said ‘’Come on Aries’’ Aries followed him with his Kanata out and Glenn jumped when a bird flew out of the store Aries snickered. Glenn walked in and Maggie said ‘’Get that duck’’

Glenn said ‘’Are you serious?’’

Maggie said ‘’Yeah get it the kids going to be living in a prison she’s going to need toys so get that duck’’ Aries followed him inside. Maggie kept watch outside. Michonne looked on from behind an abandoned car. She saw Merle coming from the side of the store and looked at the woman standing out the Asian man walked out and the child followed.

Merle said ‘’Well, well look at this’’

Glenn’s eyes widened and he said ‘’Merle’’

Aries said ‘’Uncle Merle’’ Merle looked and saw Aries standing there holding a basket.

He smirked and said ‘’Well isn’t this a shocker’’ Aries rushed over and Maggie grabbed him and Merle said ‘’Let my nephew come to me you want a hug Aries’’

Aries grinned and Maggie whispered ‘’No Aries stay here’’

Aries said ‘’He’s my uncle he won’t hurt me’’ Maggie looked at Glenn and Glenn nodded slowly Aries ran over to him and Merle picked him up and said ‘’Hey little one’’ he poked him on the nose with his good hand.

Aries said ‘’You stink’’

Merle laughed and said ‘’Where’s ya mama and dad.’’

Glenn said ‘’I will tell them to come and meet you’’

Merle said ‘’Now, now I want to come to see my brother and sister-in-law you’re not taking my nephew anywhere without them being here I don’t trust ya.’’ He pulled out his gun and aimed it at them and he said ‘’Or I could just take ya back to my place and get it out of you the old-fashioned way.’’

Aries looked at the gun and said ‘’Uncle Merle’’

Merle said ‘’I won’t hurt ya Aries you my blood but they aren’t so get into the car little one’’ Merle watched him climb into the car and Merle looked at Glenn and Maggie and they had their guns aimed at him.

Glenn said ‘’I’m not going to take you to our base Merle I’ll go get Daryl and Ariana they can meet you here’’

Merle said ‘’I don’t think your listening to me’’ Maggie fired and Merle ducked and fired too and it hit the back window Merle said ‘’Hey little one you good’’

Aries cried out ‘’Yes I’m okay’’

Merle rushed them and grabbed Maggie and he said ‘’Since you’re not going to take me to your place, I’ll take you to mine get in the car now!’’ putting his gun to Maggie’s head.

Aries covered his ears in the car why was Uncle Merle like this. He climbed in and Aries looked and noticed his hand was gone in its place was a sword. Aries said ‘’Your hand’’

Merle said ‘’Drive right now Glenn’’ Merle grinned at Aries and said ‘’They didn’t tell ya and your momma that I had to cut off my own hand when they left me on the rooftop.’’

Glenn looked at Aries and said ‘’It was an accident’’

Merle said ‘’Drive’’

Michonne looked at the formula and supplies and ran over and picked it up and said softly ‘’A prison.’’ She started walking with the basket of supplies.


	16. The Rescue

Chapter Sixteen- The Rescue

Aries rested in his uncle’s arms looking around Woodbury the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he wrapped his arms around his uncle’s neck. Merle said ‘’Now you stay in my room don’t go anywhere there’s food and some books inside.’’

Aries looked up at his uncle and said ‘’Are you going to hurt Glenn and Maggie?’’

Merle said ‘’Not if they tell me what I want to know.’’

Aries whispered ‘’But this place is bad Uncle Merle’’

Merle looked at him and said ‘’A gut feeling huh’’

Aries nodded and Merle said ‘’Your Daddy will be here soon I’ll come get ya when he arrives.’’ He sat him on the sofa and left the room locking the door behind him. Merle walked to the cells holding Glenn and Maggie and walked into Glenn’s cell he said ‘’Tell me where my brother is where you’re hanging your hat’s.’’

Glenn said ‘’I can’t tell you that.’’ Merle ran his knife against the table. Glenn stared straight ahead.

Ariana listened to Rick talk to Lori through a telephone he mumbled ‘’I love you’’

Ariana walked out of the shadows and Rick looked at her and she whispered ‘’Come meet your daughter Rick.’’ Rick took her hand when she held it out. She walked with him back to the cellblock Carl looked at them and Rick walked over to Hershel who was holding his daughter. He took the baby from the older man he smiled at the baby and held her up to his face and said ‘’Hey’’

Carl walked over to his dad they walked outside and Ariana looked and saw a woman at the fence with a basket. She said ‘’Rick’’ Rick looked and headed towards the fence line. Ariana followed him. Michonne looked at the woman who looked like a female version of the child that was just taken. She stared her in the eyes and she touched her leg and then the fence and the walker’s at the fence smelled the blood. Carl said ‘’Are we going to help her!’’ he raised his gun and shot a walker coming towards her she swung her sword killing three walkers before she passed out. Ariana ran out when the gate open and grabbed her Carl went to the basket and lifted it up. Ariana said ‘’Help me Rick’’ Rick nodded and put her arm around his neck to help Ariana carry the woman inside. Carl locked the gate back and they went up to the prison.

Michonne bolted up when water hit her and she was looking into gray eyes and the woman said ‘’Hey now we won’t hurt you my name is Ariana’’ Michonne whispered ‘’Boy taken Governor looks like you’’ Ariana’s eyes widened and she looked at Rick and Daryl walked in and Ariana said ‘’Aries was taken does that mean Maggie and Glenn were too.’’ Michonne looked at the gathered group and she nodded stiffly she said ‘’Taken to Woodbury about five miles away from here. It’s a town.’’ Ariana said ‘’We have to go get my son back.’’ Daryl said ‘’We will get him back Ariana’’

Ariana mumbled ‘’I let him go without me I thought it would be safe…’’ her eyes watered and Daryl walked over and rubbed her back and she put her face in his chest.

Michonne looked at them and she said ‘’He called out Uncle Merle the man knew him’’

Daryl’s eyes widened and he said ‘’You said ‘’Merle’’

Michonne nodded and said ‘’He’s the one who shot me’’

Daryl said ‘’He’s alive he has Aries’’ Michonne nodded.

At Woodbury

Aries sat in his uncle’s room and grabbed an orange and looked out the window.

Merle said ‘’I told Aries I wouldn’t hurt you two’’ he sat on the table and looked at the Asian man and said ‘’I won’t break that promise but I can’t say the same for the big boss that runs this place.’’

Glenn said ‘’Where’s Aries what did you do to him?’’

Merle said ‘’I wouldn’t harm my own blood boy he’s safe no one knows he’s here no one except me and you’’

Glenn said ‘’Rick will come for us’’

Merle said ‘’Good I’m waiting’’

A Mile from Woodbury

Ariana got out of the car she grabbed her sword and started walking. Rick said ‘’Ariana keep close’’

Michonne said ‘’It’s a mile away they do patrol so it’s better on foot.’’

Ariana walked into the forest with the other’s following after her. Daryl stuck close and Rick said ‘’What you two did for my baby thanks’’

Daryl grunted ‘’It’s what we do’’ then walkers were seen and Rick told everyone to drop. The group of walkers headed towards them and another from behind. Ariana growled ‘’Nothing is keeping me from my child’’ and she swung her sword decapitating two walkers and she kept going. The other’s watched her kill walker after walker helping her as well, she killed most of the walker’s and looked at the heads and growled ‘’Let’s move right now!’’ 

That night

Merle stood next to the Governor and the governor said ‘’I don’t know where your loyalties lie Merle blood in blood you lied to me and you brought a third person back as well didn’t you’’ Merle kept his mouth closed and he said ‘’My loyalties lie with you I didn’t bring…’’ the black man walked in with Aries by the hair and he cried ‘’Uncle’’

Merle growled ‘’What is the meaning of this.’’

Aries had tears in his eyes and Merle growled and Governor said ‘’If you were loyal you would have told me that you brought back a child.’’

Merle looked at his nephew and Merle said ‘’It’s okay’’ Governor grunted when Merle stabbed him in the eye with his sword. Aries cried out and Merle ran to Aries and picked him up and stabbed his way out of the room. He said ‘’Let’s go Aries’’ Aries looked at him and nodded and whimpered softly and hugged his neck. Merle went to Glenn and Maggie and freed them and Glenn looked and saw Aries and Merle growled ‘’Let’s get out of here now!’’ Glenn nodded slowly. Merle turned and the governor was bleeding from the eye and the governor said ‘’I’ll deal with you later’’

Glenn looked at Merle and he was holding Aries and whispering to him and Aries whispered ‘’I’m scared’’

Merle said ‘’Don’t be Old Uncle Merle won’t let anything happen to you.’’ He looked at the topless Maggie he put Aries down and took off his shirt and said ‘’I didn’t know he would go that far’’

Glenn said ‘’Don’t look at her’’

Aries looked at them and Maggie said ‘’Aries your okay they didn’t hurt you’’

Aries said ‘’Just pulled my hair a lot.’’

Merle looked at Glenn as he handed Maggie a bone from the walker in the room. Aries looked at the walker and up at his uncle and Merle said ‘’Get ready’’ the door opened and Maggie and Glenn rushed out and Maggie stabbed the guard in his neck with the bone. The gun he was holding went off.

The governor and Andrea jumped when they heard the gunshots the doctor had just finished treating his eye wound from Merle’s sword. He rushed out of the room and into the streets people were running their was smoke everywhere.

Outside Woodbury

Ariana crouched down waiting for Rick’s signal they waited for twenty minutes and then there were gunshots they hurried inside to find out where the gunshots were. Ariana and Daryl ran ahead and Rick covered them Oscar and Michonne at Rick’s side. They rounded a corner and ran into Merle Aries and Glenn and Maggie. Aries said ‘’Mom!’’

Ariana took him from Merle’s arms and kissed his cheeks over and over again and she whispered ‘’My baby boy’’

Rick said ‘’We have to go now’’ Ariana nodded and put Aries on her back and he held onto her neck tightly. She cast a wandless sticking Charm to him so he couldn’t slip off. She looked at Merle and Merle nodded at her and they ran out into the streets shooting back at anyone who shot at them. They escaped through an opening Merle made in the fence they rushed out and kept running they didn’t look back.

Merle looked at the group Aries was being held by both of his parents Daryl looked at him and said ‘’Merle’’

Merle said ‘’Hey little brother long time no see’’

Aries said ‘’Is Uncle Merle coming home with us’’

Daryl looked at Rick and Rick said ‘’He’s not’’

Ariana looked at Glenn and Maggie and she said ‘’What did he do?’’

Daryl said ‘’I’m not leaving my brother Rick.’’ Glenn cried ‘’He did this to my face he set a walker on me!’’

Ariana said ‘’How about he stays in the field at the prison we can give him a tent that way he’s not in the prison but he’s still with his family.’’ She looked at Rick and said ‘’He’s blood Rick you can’t ask us to abandon him we won’t do it. He’s an ass but he’s blood.’’

Rick looked at Glenn and Maggie and said ‘’It’s your call’’

Glenn looked at Aries and Aries was staring at Merle and he growled ‘’He doesn’t step foot in the prison’’

Merle said ‘’Gotcha’’

Aries grinned and Merle rubbed his head and Aries whispered ‘’You beat up Glenn’’

Merle said ‘’It was my job’’

Aries frowned at him and said ‘’Apologize’’

Merle grunted ‘’No thanks…’’

Aries said ‘’You have to!’’

Merle growled and said ‘’I’m sorry’’ Glenn frowned at him and didn’t say another word.

They arrived back at the prison an hour later and Merle set up a tent in the fence area. Aries climbed out of the car and Carl ran out and hugged him and Aries hugged him back and Carl said ‘’Your back.’’ Aries nodded and then looked and saw Carol holding the baby Carl said ‘’We named her Judith Daryl found Carol in the tombs when you were missing.’’

Aries said ‘’Judith I like it’’ and Carol smiled at him and hugged him with one arm around him and the baby she let go when Ariana walked over to and said ‘’You aren’t leaving my sight for a while I hope you know that’’ Aries hugged his mom he didn’t even care right now he missed her and his daddy.


	17. Just the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay should I keep Merle alive for this story or not I don't know I don't want to kill him off. I like good Merle I loved Merle towards the end of his life you know I feel deep down he was a good guy. So what do you think I should do you guys kill him off like in the show or keep him alive.

Chapter Seventeen- Just the Beginning 

Aries looked and saw Carl leaving and Aries ran after him and Carl said ‘’I heard gunshot’s in the tombs.’’

Aries said ‘’I’ll come too’’ Carl opened his mouth and Aries walked past him ignoring him Carl groaned and followed after him.

Ariana said ‘’He’s going to be planning something I know it’’

Michonne said ‘’He’s going to attack us he sent men after me when I left Woodbury no one leaves that town.’’

Ariana looked at Daryl and said ‘’Did Merle have anything to say about the governor’’

Daryl grunted ‘’Nothing much just told me that he will be bringing a welcome party with him.’’

Ariana sighed and said ‘’Twelve people minus Rick and we have two children and a baby’’ she shook her head and said ‘’It’s going to be rough guarding the prison’’ she sighed Glenn was outside on watch. Ariana hissed ‘’Where’s Carl and Aries?’’ Carl and Aries rushed in and locked the cell to the kitchen area. Ariana looked at her son and hissed ‘’Aries’’

Aries said ‘’We heard shot’s and yelling in the tombs we saved some people’’

Ariana sighed and said ‘’Aries I know you want to help but you two are children’’

Aries said ‘’I want to help you; you can’t be in several places at once’’

Daryl sighed and said ‘’Ariana I know you worry but he wants to help let’s let him try we can’t coddle him all the time he’s not going to be always with us he needs to learn how to survive on his own in case’’

Ariana looked at their son and sighed and said ‘’Okay next time tell me where you’re going please.’’

Aries looked up at her and said ‘’Yes mom’’ Ariana looked at the group two African Americans and two other’s they were carrying a body with them.

Twenty minutes before

Tyreese Sasha Allen and Ben rushed into the prison with a bleeding Donna they ran into walker’s and they started killing them. A boy with a sheriff’s hat came out and said ‘’Well come on hurry!’’

They followed the kid and turned a corner and a brown skinned beautiful child stood there a walker came from behind him and Sasha said ‘’Hey look…’’

The boy turned and killed the walker with his katana in the head. He turned back around and said ‘’Let’s go!’’ they looked and the pale skinned boy was behind them with a gun on them with a homemade silencer. They followed the boy into a kitchen area and Carl hurried to the boy and they locked them in the dining room kitchen area.

Ariana said ‘’What are your name’s?’’

Tyreese said ‘’My name is Tyreese this is my sister Sasha and Allen and Ben’’

Ariana said ‘’You’re going to have to deal with the body until our leader is well enough my husband Daryl’s in charge of our group.’’

Tyreese looked at the man with the crossbow and said ‘’We will earn our keep get our own food we can’t go back out there.’’

Daryl said ‘’How many people have you killed?’’

Tyreese looked at Sasha and said ‘’None that’s the same for my sister just walker’s.’’

Daryl looked at Allen and Ben and they didn’t answer and Daryl and said ‘’The siblings can stay you two aren’t staying’’ Tyreese and Sasha looked at him in shock and Daryl said ‘’You answered they didn’t if you want to stay together as a group then you two can leave with them it’s your choice.’’

Tyreese said ‘’We won’t let them go out there alone’’

Daryl said ‘’That’s fine we will pack you some food and water for the road.’’ He turned and walked out of the room rubbing Aries on the head and leading him away. He said ‘’Come on Aries I want you to start taking lesson’s with Michonne’’ the boy nodded his head and followed behind his father.

Michonne looked at Aries form and said ‘’Extend your front leg, and propel your body forward with your back leg.’’ Michonne showed him how and Aries copied her and Michonne nodded and said ‘’Your smaller than most walker’s but your katana is long it makes up for your size right now so aim for the head and stab you can cut the head’s off but that takes some time just aim for the forehead and stab bringing them down to your height might be necessary but don’t do it every time you can get distracted easily.’’ Aries nodded and Michonne and Aries mock fought with their weapon’s.

Merle looked around the outside of the fences from the watch tower. He didn’t like this at all they were on low ground the governor could take this place or block them in. He grumbled ‘’Not good should have left when we had the chance’’ he looked and saw Ariana climbing up and she handed him a thermos with tea inside and brought him some lunch. Merle looked at her and said ‘’Thanks’’

Ariana nodded and said ‘’Anything to report’’

Merle said ‘’Nothing yet’’

Ariana nodded and sat down and Ariana said ‘’You stabbed the governor in the eye’’

Merle grunted ‘’He was a threat to Aries couldn’t let that stand’’ Ariana looked and saw Axel talking to Carol.

Merle looked at her and said ‘’Where is the little demon anyway’’

Ariana said ‘’He’s training with Michonne’’

Merle looked at her face and said ‘’You hate it’’

Ariana said ‘’I do hate it he’s nine he shouldn’t be going through this at all.’’

Merle said ‘’I get it’’

Ariana said ‘’Daryl is all for it so he can protect himself if we get separated.’’

Merle nodded and Merle said ‘’He’s going to need it’’ Merle looked at Rick wondering outside the fence line and he said ‘’Officer Friendly has lost his marbles’’

Ariana looked at the man and she said ‘’He needs time I can’t understand but imagine you were in a coma for a few months you wake up to the dead rising and eating the living you try to stay tame and sane I wish I could help him.’’ Merle nodded and then there was a gun shot and Axel fell to the ground and everyone went for cover. Ariana laid on the floor of he tower and grabbed the sniper rifle up there she looked and saw a man with an eyepatch lowering his gun. Ariana couldn’t get a good shot of him. She saw Hershel in the field he had dropped to his stomach. Ariana looked and saw a sniper on the other tower and shot him in the head instantly killing him. She started looking outside the fence killing walker’s coming from the trees to help Rick. Then a truck came speeding inside the fence ramming the gates wide open. Ariana’s eyes widened in shock when walkers were released in the field.

She did what she could from the tower she watched Glenn speed into the field and Merle ran out and grabbed Hershel pulling him to the truck he got inside the truck and Glenn took off out of the yard. Ariana kept her eyes on the trees and outside the prison she saw Rick and covered him killing walker’s going near the man. Aries heard shots outside and Michonne said ‘’Come with me’’

Aries ran after Michonne Daryl said ‘’Sniper’s stay inside’’ Aries nodded.

That night

Ariana and Daryl looked when Aries walked out of his and Carl’s room with a blanket wrapped around him. Merle looked at him they had moved him inside because of the threat’s outside and the walker’s in the yard where his tent was. Aries went to his father and climbed into his lap and said ‘’Are we going to die?’’

Daryl said ‘’No I’m going to let that happen’’ Aries laid his head on his chest and Daryl wrapped his arms around him.

Ariana stood up and left the platform she needed to find Rick. Rick looked at Ariana coming towards him she said ‘’What are you doing what were you doing outside the fence today.’’

Rick said ‘’I saw something someone it was important’’

Ariana got into his face and grabbed his cheeks and forced him to look her in the eyes she said ‘’Rick you need to come back to us you hear me we don’t have weapon’s we don’t have enough food to last us we need to do something you need to do something’’ Rick pulled back and nodded and turned and Ariana shouted ‘’Rick! You told us this wasn’t a democracy anymore you became our leader we need you to get your head together if you need to talk to someone talk to me or Hershel but your our leader get it together’’ Rick stopped and then kept going and Ariana sighed softly and rubbed her temples and breathed in and out calming herself down. She stormed up the stairs and sat down. She pulled Aries into her lap and looked at her husband and Daryl nodded at her and Merle whistled. Ariana said ‘’He needed to hear it’’ Ariana looked down at Aries and said ‘’We will be just fine Aries’’

Aries looked at her and said ‘’Okay’’ he smiled at her.

Ariana patted him on the bottom and said ‘’Now get to bed.’’ Aries went to the cell and looked at his blanket pile and jumped in burrowing himself into the pile and yawned.


	18. Familiar Faces

Chapter Eighteen- Familiar Faces

Rick said ‘’We aren’t leaving we can’t’’ everyone was in the cell block.

Hershel said ‘’We should have left’’

Maggie said ‘’We can’t even go outside a wooden palate isn’t going to stop a sniper round’’

Carol said ‘’We just won’t go outside until night fall.’’

Glenn said ‘’If Rick says we aren’t leaving then we aren’t leaving.’’

Merle said ‘’No, better to live like rats we should have left last night and live to fight another day. But we lost that window, didn't we? I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now’’ He stood off to the side Aries was sharpening his sword beside him Merle was telling him where to sharpen.

Daryl grunted ‘’We ain't scared of that prick’’

Merle said ‘’Y'all should be. That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to.’’

Rick left the room when everyone started to argue about Merle being there Beth calmed the situation he just left to go outside. What Ariana said the other night rang through his head he didn’t know what to do anymore he was slipping and he knew it he knew Lori wasn’t real she was dead it just seemed so real. He looked outside with the binoculars. He looked when Carl walked out of the prison Rick said ‘’You shouldn't be out here’’

Carl said ‘’I'm a good shot’’

Rick said ‘’Yes, you are’’

Carl said softly ‘’Hey, Dad?’’

Rick looked at him and said ‘’Yeah?’’

Carl said ‘’If I say something, will you promise not to be mad?’’

Rick said ‘’I won't get mad’’

Carl said ‘’You should stop’’

Rick asked ‘’Stop what?’’

Carl said ‘’Being the leader let Daryl and Hershel make the handle things for now you deserve a rest’’ Carl left his father putting his hat back on. Carl went to his room and climbed on his bunk and laid back with his hand’s behind his head.

Aries climbed up and laid back on his back on the bed as well and said ‘’We should do something to the ceiling of our cell paint it or something it’s boring to look at.’’

Carl grinned at him and Aries hummed ‘’What’s going through your head?’’

Carl said ‘’There’s nothing we can do but wait to be killed’’

Aries said ‘’I think we are going to be just fine Rick wouldn’t let anything happen to our group I’m sure he has a plan or will come up with one just trust your dad.’’ Aries sat up and kissed him on his cheek and said ‘’Let’s go find something to do inside.’’

He jumped down from the bed landing on his feet and Carl’s eyes widened and he said ‘’When did you start doing that?’’

Aries hummed ‘’I’m like a cat I always land on my feet.’’ He ran out of the cell and Carl climbed down and went after him.

T-Dog wished he had died that day he looked at the walker’s in the yard he had started to stay in the guard tower outside he couldn’t stay in the prison any longer it felt like a tomb it wasn’t a home.

Carol climbed up and T-Dog looked at her and she said ‘’We haven’t seen you much.’’

T-Dog said ‘’I’m sorry for that I don’t like the prison I would rather be on the road then here.’’

Carol looked out at the yard and said ‘’It’s our home we can make it better’’

T-Dog looked at her and nodded. T-Dog whistled and said ‘’Is that Andrea?’’ he handed Carol the binoculars. Carol looked and saw a walker with someone behind it. They watched her and T-Dog whistled to Maggie and Maggie nodded the others went out in formation. Merle said ‘’Clear’’

Rick said ‘’Are you alone?’’

Andrea cried ‘’Open the gate’’

Daryl went to the gate and Rick tossed him the key’s as soon as she was inside Rick searched her and he said ‘’I said are you alone’’

Andrea said ‘’I am’’ she looked at the group when she was grabbed and she saw they had their guns ready and out she saw Carl with a gun and beside him Aries had a bow and an arrow aimed at her. She walked into the prison and Ariana was standing with Michonne.

Carl and Aries stood off to the side watching her Ariana said ‘’Go on kids into cellblock.’’

The two ran off Aries said ‘’Want to read some manga with me’’ Carl nodded and they climbed onto Aries bed and Aries went to his little makeshift bookshelf and grabbed two manga’s and handed on to Carl and took the other one. Carl looked at Aries as Aries opened the book Aries moved his hair out of his face and looked at him and said ‘’What’’ Carl said ‘’Nothing’’ and opened his own book he leaned against the wall while Aries laid gripping one of his many pillows.

That night

Rick looked out over the group some were sitting by the light in the middle of the room and other’s were against the wall Aries and Carl were outside on watch. Beth started singing ‘’ They hung a sign up in our town

If you live it up, you won't live it down

So, she left Monte Rio, son

Just like a bullet leaves a gun

With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips

She went and took the California trip

Well, the moon was gold and her hair like wind

Said don't look back now

Just come on, Jim

You got to hold on

Hold on

Rick walked over to Daryl Ariana and Hershel and said ‘’I’m going to go for a run tomorrow to find more ammo and guns just incase Andrea can’t kill the governor we need to be ready for if he comes.’’

Daryl said ‘’I’ll go with ya’’

Rick said ‘’No I need you two to stay here and watch Merle if he does something it’s going to be on you two, I’m going to take Michonne.’’

Daryl said ‘’Are you sure about that?’’

Rick nodded and said ‘’I’m sure and Carl he’s ready maybe Aries too’’ Ariana opened her mouth and Rick said ‘’He’s ready Ariana I won’t let anything happen to him he will be fine just fine Michonne will be with us.’’

Ariana looked at Daryl and Daryl was biting his thumb nail Ariana whispered ‘’Well I’ll ask Aries if he wants to go Daryl and I will talk about it.’’

You got to hold on

Take my hand, I'm standing right here

Well, he gave her a dime-store watch

And a ring made from a spoon

Everyone's looking for someone to blame

If you share my bed, you share my name...

Outside

Carl walked the fence line looking outside walkers were growling at him he walked past Aries and Aries grabbed his hand and Carl grinned at him and Aries went back to looking out of the gates into the trees.

Aries went into his parent’s cell they had moved into a cell beside his and Carl’s he said ‘’We are done with our watch mom dad’’

Ariana said ‘’Pup come here please’’

Aries walked over to his parents and said ‘’What’s up mom?’’

Ariana said ‘’Rick asked us to let you go on a run with him Michonne and Carl tomorrow they are going to see if they can bring back some guns.’’

Aries grinned and Daryl said ‘’Do you want to go it’s up to you.’’

Aries’s face got serious and he said ‘’I want to go I will listen to whatever Rick tells me to do and I won’t leave him unless he tells me to.’’

Ariana said ‘’If you’re going to do this be careful’’

Aries nodded he said ‘’I have to go pack and go get some sleep’’ he rushed out of the room and then ran back and kissed his parent’s goodnight and then ran back out of the room. Carl was packing his things and he looked and Aries sped into the room and grabbed his pack too and he started packing things as well. Carl said ‘’You’re going tomorrow’’ Aries nodded and grabbed some arrow’s he had made. He looked at them and nodded and wrapped them up and put them inside Carl watched him while packing Carl said ‘’Are you sure? Last time...’’

Aries said ‘’I’ll be fine I’m not scared I want to go’’ he grabbed some extra clothes and a first aid box. Carl went back to packing and then put his pack next to the door and Aries did the same. Aries combed out his hair and wrapped it up in a tight bun on the top of his head with a string. Aries said ‘’Let’s get some sleep for tomorrow’’ Carl nodded and climbed on the top bunk and Aries climbed into his blankets and closed his eyes.

Merle watched Aries get in the car with Rick Aries then jumped out and ran to Merle and said ‘’Be good’’

Merle couldn’t stop the smirk that came to his face and he said ‘’Yes sir’’ Aries grinned and hugged him Merle patted him on the head and said ‘’Ya run if ya run into any trouble you hear me.’’ Aries looked up at him and Merle said ‘’Go on now.’’ Aries climbed in the car and Michonne started the car and drove out of the prison. Aries looked and his mother was in the guard tower she waved to him and Aries waved back to her.

Duane blinked at the group walking through the town they stopped at the police station he thought he recognized one of the adults. He shook his head and then said ‘’Daddy four people have arrived.’’

Duane looked at his father on the other rooftop. His father said ‘’I see them go down and wait for the signal we will make them leave.’’ Duane ran down and waited. The group walked from the station and followed the arrows on the sidewalk they walked into the walker traps and then his father started shooting he yelled ‘’Leave right now go!’’ Duane walked out and aimed his gun at the kids.

Carl raised his gun and Aries said ‘’Carl don’t’’ Rick looked and Michonne was on the rooftop

Rick said ‘’Carl Aries go to the car’’ he then saw Carl aiming his gun at another boy. Rick said ‘’Duane’’

The boy looked at him and he said ‘’Rick’’

Duane shouted ‘’Daddy! It’s Rick’’

Rick said ‘’Carl don’t shoot’’ Carl looked at his father and lowered his gun slowly.

Duane said ‘’Look out for the traps’’ he took Aries’s hand and stepped over the wire going into the house. They kept going and Carl frowned at Duane when he didn’t let go of Aries hand Carl pulled Aries to his side and Aries looked at him confused. Carl and Duane stared at each other and Duane grinned at him. Aries followed Carl and Carl looked at the map of the neighborhood and saw Rick’s house Taken burnt out. He mumbled ‘’It’s gone’’

Rick looked at him and said ‘’Is that what you came with us for to see the house’’

Carl said ‘’No I wanted to I wanted to come with you’’ he kept looking at the map while Rick spoke with Morgan.

Rick said ‘’I need some weapon’s Morgan’’

Morgan said ‘’For what’’

Rick sighed and explained about the governor Rick said ‘’We need the guns to win’’

Morgan said ‘’Take what you need then leave’’

Carl walked over and said ‘’I want to go on a run Judith will need a crib so there’s this baby place that mom’s friend owned it’s right up the street’’

Rick sighed and said ‘’Carl’’

Carl said ‘’It’s up the street dad I’ll be back’’

Michonne said ‘’If you’re going to go get a crib you’re going to need to lift a heavy box I’ll go with him’’

Rick nodded and said ‘’That’s the deal Michonne goes with you.’’ Carl nodded and left and Michonne followed after him. Rick looked at Aries and said ‘’Help me pack some weapon’s Aries.’’

Two hours later

Rick said ‘’Are you sure you won’t come back with us’’

Morgan said ‘’I’m not going to put my son in danger Rick I’m sorry I can’t risk his life’’

Rick nodded and looked at Duane and rubbed his head and said ‘’You keep taking care of your old man’’

Duane nodded and he walked over to Aries and Carl Aries was looking at the playpen him and Michonne brought back Duane handed Aries some comic books and said ‘’I’ve gotten new ones so I thought maybe you would want these ones.’’ Aries grinned and said ‘’Thanks’’ he looked the comic’s over and Carl grumbled.

Morgan Rick and Michonne looked at the two older boys and they were staring each other down. Morgan chuckled and said ‘’Duane come on now I need your help with the walker’s’’

Duane said ‘’Yes sir’’ and left to help his father.

Rick said ‘’Go on into the car Michonne and I have this’’ Carl nodded and he and Aries went into the car.

Aries looked at Carl and he asked softly ‘’What did you really come to get?’’ Carl opened his mouth and Aries said ‘’I know you Carl.’’

Carl pulled out the picture of him his dad and his mom Carl said ‘’I thought Judie would want to see what mom looked like so she will know you know.’’ Aries nodded and looked at the photo he waved his hand and the photo was cleaned up and looked brand-new. Carl grinned at him and put the photo into his back and held out his hand and Aries took it.

Aries said ‘’I can’t wait to see mom and dad.’’

Michonne started the car and Rick climbed into the passenger’s seat Rick said ‘’Let’s go home.’’ 


	19. The War Ends

Chapter Nineteen-The War Ends

Merle looked at his nephew he deserved to live in a safe place he needed it the boy was too damn good. He wasn’t going to let the governor kill him or his brother he looked at Rick talking to Daryl and Hershel they were going to pussy out of the deal. If trading Michonne gave his nephew a chance then so be it. He left the cellblock to look for something to tie the samurai up. Aries got a chill he shivered something was going to happen he was loading the guns with Carl. He looked around and saw everyone but his uncle he thought maybe he was on watch with T-Dog.

Three hours later

Aries looked around for Michonne she was supposed to train him today. The woman wasn’t anywhere to be found. Aries ran to his daddy and said ‘’Daddy’’

Daryl looked down at him and said ‘’Yes Pup’’

Aries said ‘’Have you seen Michonne I can’t find her she was supposed to train me today.’’

Daryl said ‘’I’ll go look for her’’ Aries nodded and ran off Daryl hadn’t seen his brother for two hours either. He mumbled ‘’Damn it Merle’’ he had made the mistake of telling Merle about the deal earlier that day. He rushed to where Merle had been and the room was empty, he growled ‘’Damn it’’ he went to Rick.

Aries laid in bed waiting for his dad to come back with Uncle Merle Michonne had made it back Merle had let her go. Carl poked his head over the side and said ‘’You’re not asleep yet’’ Aries said ‘’No I’m going to wait for Daddy to get back.’’

Ariana sat outside waiting for her husband and stupid brother-in-law she hoped Merle didn’t do anything stupid. She sighed softly and saw Daryl coming back on his bike. He pulled up when got off the bike he had red eyes. Ariana whispered ‘’Daryl where’s Merle?’’ Daryl shook his head and Ariana said ‘’Where’s Merle?’’

Daryl pulled her towards the tower and said ‘’He’s gone the Governor killed him he was a walker I killed it.’’

Ariana paced back and forth and she mumbled ‘’Aries is going to be crushed.’’ She looked at him and put her hands on his face and said ‘’Are you okay?’’

Daryl said ‘’Why did he…’’

Ariana said ‘’To give us a chance Daryl to get ready’’

Daryl dropped to the ground and sat there and said ‘’He’s gone we find him we just found him and he’s gone he’s not coming back’’ Daryl gripped his hair and Ariana pulled him close and kissed his head.

Aries’s Dream

Aries looked around and he was at Flint River his daddy and Uncle took him there every summer. They caught bass here he looked and saw Merle sitting on the dock with a fishing pole. He ran over to him and sat down next to him and swung his legs back and forth and he said ‘’Uncle Merle’’

The man looked at him and smirked and said ‘’Hey little one’’ he looked at the water and handed Aries the pole.

Aries said ‘’What’s going on?’’

Merle said ‘’It looks like old uncle merle is dead’’

Aries’s eyes widened and he said ‘’No you’re not Daddy is going to bring you home.’’

Merle looked at him and said ‘’I’m not coming home puppy I had to come to say goodbye to ya’’ Aries eyes watered Merle said ‘’Don’t shed your tears for me puppy I had to protect you and my brother I tried to kill the governor and I failed I’m sorry to put you and Daryl through this and your momma it’s my fault I’m dead no one else’s but mine.’’ Aries hugged him around his neck and sniffled and Merle rubbed his head and said ‘’No tears let’s fish until you wake up’’ Aries pulled back and sat next to him with his pole and Merle grabbed another pole for himself and cast the line into the water. Merle said ‘’I bet I can catch the biggest fish’’

Aries said ‘’Nope I’m going to’’

Merle smirked and said ‘’Yeah right you said that last summer and you caught a baby fish.’’ Aries squawked he was going beat him and went into fishing mode and Merle chuckled.

With Ariana and Daryl

They walked to Carl’s and Aries room and Carl was still awake Carl looked at them and he didn’t say anything when he didn’t see Merle. Ariana looked at her son and sighed softly he was sleeping Daryl said ‘’We can tell him in the morning let’s let him sleep.’’ Ariana nodded and she went into the room and kissed the boy’s forehead.

She looked at Carl and said ‘’You get some sleep Carl’’ Carl nodded. They left the room and went back to their room. She cleaned them up with her wand and they got into bed and Daryl pulled her to his chest and she hugged him. She looked at his face and kissed him softly she whispered ‘’I’m sorry that you lost your brother’’

Daryl kissed her back and said ‘’Thank you’’ Ariana snuggled into his chest and sighed softly and they went to sleep.

Carl looked at Aries the next morning and he hadn’t spoke since his parents told him about Merle’s death, he was sitting by himself in a corner. Carl walked over and said ‘’We have to go Aries’’ Aries nodded slowly and followed him out. Carl was angry if his dad had just killed the governor at the meeting then none of this would have happened Merle would still be alive Aries wouldn’t be sad. He was angry that the adults wouldn’t let them stay to fight too he understood though but he was upset. He yanked his shoulder away from his father when Rick tried to grab him. Aries climbed into the car and sat there with his hands on his lap.

Hershel looked back at him and said ‘’Are you okay Aries?’’ Aries nodded and looked out the window. Hershel looked at Beth and Beth was holding Judith Carl got into the passenger’s seat with his gun he nodded at Hershel and then they left the prison to hide out in the woods.

Ariana watched from the shadows as they entered the prison, she had her gun aimed and ready to shoot at them when they exited the prison. She looked and saw T-Dog with his guns ready and Glenn and Maggie on the catwalks with their guns ready as well. She sighed and breathed in and out she wasn’t going to aim to kill just scare she could take the chance to kill the governor this was the man who killed Merle shot him in the chest so he could turn into a walker she growled softly. She took a calming draught she would stick to the plan the governor would get his due.

T-Dog just wanted this to be over the alarms in the prison started to ring and the governor’s people started running out and the other’s started shooting at the ground and their feet. The governor came out and T-Dog shot at him and the governor fired back and ducked down.

Glenn watched as T-Dog went down he fired at the governor and he fired back at him and Glenn ducked down and kept firing. Ariana saw it and fired herself covering Glenn she was fired at and she ducked down and Maggie fired and they ran out of the yard and the governor’s people drove out and the governor drove out after them. Ariana ran to T-Dog’s spot and he had a gunshot wound it was just one and he was breathing roughly and she hissed ‘’The bullet hit his lung.’’

T-Dog coughed up blood and he mumbled ‘’Don’t let me turn please’’ Glenn and Maggie rushed over T-Dog took his last breath and Glenn was the one who shot him in the head. Rick Daryl and Michonne came from the prison and Rick looked at T-Dog’s body two deaths in two days.

A teenage boy from Woodbury escaping on foot runs into them. After being explicitly told to put the gun down, the boy instead insists on handing it to Carl and moves toward him, to which Carl responds by shooting him.

Aries looked at the body and Carl looked at Aries and Aries took Carl’s gun and whispered ‘’Calm down it’s okay’’ he puts his head to Carl’s and whispered ‘’What are you doing huh’’ Carl’s hand was shaking.

He said ‘’I had to’’

Aries shook his head and whispered ‘’You didn’t he was handing it to Hershel’’ Carl shook his head he said ‘’Let’s go back to the prison’’ Aries looked at Hershel, Hershel ushered him into the car.

Aries ran to his mom and hugged her and she kissed him on the head and said ‘’You okay’’

Aries nodded and looked up at her and said ‘’Daddy’’

Ariana said ‘’He’s fine he’s getting ready he’s going to Woodbury with Rick and Michonne.’’ He looked and Rick was talking to Carl and then Carl left and Hershel pulled Rick to the side.

Rick walked over to Carl who was sitting on the bleacher’s outside and he said ‘’I heard from Hershel what happened with the kid’’

Carl said ‘’I had to’’

Rick said ‘’Was he giving the gun to Hershel’’

Carl said ‘’I had to I didn’t kill the walker that killed Dale he died you were in a room with the governor you had a chance to kill him and you didn’t and he killed Merle and T-Dog.’’

He stood up and said ‘’Now go before he kills anymore of us’’ he walked back into the prison Rick watched his son go and sighed softly and shook his head they both needed a break he didn’t like what his son was turning into he was 13 years old he deserved to be a kid. He stood up and went to Michonne and Daryl and they left to go to Woodbury.

Carl went to his cell he shared with Aries and Aries looked up and then looked down at the photo album in his hands. Carl sat on Aries bed and Carl said ‘’Are you mad?’’

Aries looked at him and said ‘’I’m not mad I’m worried you killed someone I know you were scared of what he could do but he was giving his gun over I’m worried about you’’

Carl said ‘’I’ll give my gun to my dad when he gets back it’s scaring me too’’ Aries eyes widened and Carl put his back against the wall and Aries sat back as well and smiled at him and showed him the album. Carl said ‘’Cool’’ when he saw the moving photos.

Aries grinned and said ‘’I know right mom has a spell that can make the photo’s move she’s awesome.’’

Two hours later

Rick Michonne and Daryl came back with a bus load of people they were older and there were little children Tyreese and Sasha were with them. Aries ran to Daryl and Daryl picked him up and Aries looked at the group coming from the bus. Carl went to his father and said ‘’What is this?’’

Rick said ‘’We are going to let them in I’m going to try to start bringing in people’’ Carl looked at his father and then went back into the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I killed T-Dog sigh I had a plan but then I was like how do I work this in there so I had to.


	20. Farming and a Virus

Chapter Twenty- Farming and a Virus 

Rick looked up when he saw his son Carl walking out towards the garden, he smirked at him and Carl said ‘’You didn’t wake me up.’’

Rick said ‘’I heard you up all night with Aries reading your comic books.’’

Carl put on his gloves. Carl leaned against the fence and looked at the pig he and Aries had named Violet he said ‘’What’s up with Violet?’’

Rick sighed and said ‘’I told you not to name them she isn’t a piglet anymore she’s food’’ Carl kicked the dirt and Rick said ‘’I don’t know what’s wrong with her she might just be tired get better…’’ ‘’Violet’’ Carl smiled at him and they went to work.

Aries walked along with his father the ten-year-old waved at the people who spoke to his dad. Aries looked up at his father and said ‘’Mom will be pleased your making new friends daddy’’

Daryl chuckled and said ‘’Your mom doesn’t get jealous Aries’’

Aries hummed ‘’So she should be’’

Daryl laughed softly and said ‘’No she shouldn’t I don’t have eyes for anyone but her’’ Ariana and Michonne went out on runs to gather supplies most of the time they were hardly at the prison his dad and Sasha brought in people from the outside into the prison. They walked over to the outside pavilion and grill Daryl said ‘’What’s up Doctor S?’’

Carol said ‘’Remember we were besties before they came here’’

Daryl said ‘’Stop’’ Carol was cooking at the grill she handed Daryl and Aries a bowl of food ‘’Patrick can you take over’’

Patrick said ‘’I wanted to thank you for bring that deer back yesterday mister Dixon if possible, I would like to shake your hand.’’

Daryl looked at him and then licked his finger’s clean and slapped his hand into Patrick’s Aries groaned ‘’Gross daddy!’’ Patrick grinned happily and then started flipping the pork on the grill.

Aries went to Glenn and Maggie and Maggie grinned and said ‘’Aries what’s up’’

Aries said ‘’Um when you go on your run can you bring some stuff back for me.’’

Glenn said ‘’Sure I’m going with your dad and the other’s.’’

Aries gave him his list and said ‘’Thank you’’ Glenn looked at the list and saw Paint, brushes, Candles and a camera with batteries. He hummed ‘’That’s not too bad’’ he looked at Aries and he was running to the front gate.

Carl looked when there was a whistle and Aries said ‘’Mom’s back!’’ He was running with a grin on his face Carl ran after him and they both jumped and grabbed the chains holding the door’s Michonne and Ariana rode up on their horses. They closed the gate and Ariana smiled at Aries and picked him up and she said ‘’Whoa you’ve gotten heavy in a week she kissed his head and Michonne handed Carl comics that she had found and she went to Rick and handed him an electronic razer and she said ‘’Your face is losing the war’’ Aries snickered.

Ariana walked away and saw Daryl driving up on his bike and she was pulled close to him and she kissed his lips softly and he said ‘’You okay’’

Ariana said ‘’Of course’’ Michonne ended up going with them and Ariana stayed back to spend some time with Aries. Ariana walked into the prison and into cell their cellblock and she hummed softly and she said ‘’So what’s been going on here.’’

Aries cuddled close to her and said ‘’Daddy is getting love from everyone here’’ Ariana smiled and Aries said ‘’He’s soaking it up’’

Ariana said ‘’Is he now’’

Aries nodded and said ‘’It’s good that people like your daddy’’ Aries nodded Ariana looked around and said ‘’You have electricity now’’

Aries nodded and said ‘’Uncle Rick bought in someone who knows electricity it’s only for an hour for each cellblock but it’s nice.’’ Ariana nodded and she pulled out DVD’s for him and he said ‘’Thanks mom’’

Ariana said ‘’Maybe tonight we can watch something together you me and daddy.’’

Aries said ‘’Yeah that would be great’’

Ariana smiled at him and kissed his head and hummed ‘’Let me get cleaned up I’ll wash up in our room’’ Aries nodded and Ariana left the room.

That evening

Glenn found Aries and Ariana getting ready for their movie night Aries had his blankets and pillows in a neat little pile and a small table with his DVD player on top with snacks around them. Glenn handed him his things and Ariana looked at the bags and chuckled and Aries grabbed the camera and he said ‘’Thanks Glenn you found one’’

Glenn said ‘’I grabbed one too don’t tell Maggie’’ Aries grinned and nodded.

Aries opened his camera and said ‘’Let’s take a picture mom’’

Ariana said ‘’Okay’’ and she took the camera and Aries put up a peace sign and Ariana grinned and snapped the photo and it was spit out the camera and she shook it and the photo appeared and Ariana hummed and said ‘’Not bad next we have to get one of daddy deal’’

Aries said ‘’Deal!’’

Daryl’s voice said ‘’Why are we saying deal’’ he stood in front of the door with his crossbow and bag and he put his stuff down and walked over and cleaned up at the sink a bit.

Aries said ‘’Daddy your back’’

Daryl said ‘’Movie night huh’’ Ariana hummed and said ‘’I have Avatar and Obsessed, Race to Witch mountain or for a treat Fairy tail’’

Aries yelped ‘’Really!’’

Ariana grinned and Daryl said ‘’Let’s do Avatar next time fairy tail.’’

Aries said ‘’Okay I can always watch it with Carl’’ Ariana smiled at them and then opened the DVD and popped it in and they all climbed on the bed and Daryl took off his shoes and Aries curled up to him and grinned.

The next morning Aries woke up in his parents room they were gone and he yawned and went to the sink and brushed his teeth and washed his face and washed up a bit with the water left in their room. He grabbed some clean clothes from his pack he put on a black t-shirt with a pink hoodie with black jeans and boots. He put his hair up in a braided ponytail and left the room and went outside and saw his mom gearing up to leave again. She looked and walked over and kissed his head and said ‘’I’ll be back love I’ll try to be back in a week I’m going to look for some more medication there’s a veterinary college deal that Hershel told me about with this amount of people we are going to need more medication’s and some medication’s that they give to animal’s we can use it on people as well.’’

Aries nodded and said ‘’Be careful mom’’

Ariana whispered ‘’Thank you love take care of daddy okay’’

Aries nodded ‘’Yes mam’’ and kissed her cheek.

Ariana smiled at him and rubbed his head and hugged him and she whispered ‘’I love you very much my pup’’

Aries said ‘’Love you too mom.’’ He watched her leave on her black horse and she waved to him and then kept going.

Michonne walked outside and she was getting ready to leave herself. Rick and Carl followed her and they helped opening the fence again she rode off and they closed the gates and went off to do their farm work. Carl looked and saw Aries and he said ‘’Can I go see Aries maybe we can kill the walkers at the fence.’’ Rick looked and saw Aries pulling the weeds out of the garden area Rick smirked and said ‘’Ask your boyfriend to come help us with the farming.’’

Carl’s cheeks turned red and he whispered ‘’He’s not my boyfriend Dad’’ Carl ran over and Aries looked at him and grinned at Carl. Then there were the sounds of gun shots in the prison.

Rick ran past the boy’s and said ‘’Stay out here where it’s safe go to the guard tower with Maggie’’ the two boys nodded and watched Rick run inside.

Daryl looked and saw Aries and nodded at him and Aries looked and saw Michonne coming back. Aries said ‘’Carl Michonne!’’ Carl and Aries ran to the gates and pulled them open. They had a hard time closing them and Michonne fell outside the gates and twisted her ankle Aries ran out with his sword and killed the walker’s coming for Michonne Carl grabbed a shot gun and shot a walker coming for Aries from behind and Maggie ran out and helped Michonne up and helped her inside Aries and Carl closed the gates all the way up.

Rick Sasha Tyreese Daryl and Glenn ran into Cellblock D to help the people I there who were screaming and there were walkers attacking. Daryl picked up Luke when he fell, he handed the boy off to Karen who shut the cell door with the boy inside.

They cleared the bottom half of the block and then headed upstairs they searched the cells for the dead or walkers. they found two bodies and Patrick the zombified Patrick who attacked Glenn Daryl shot him with his bow he had blood coming from his ear’s eyes and mouth. Hershel came in with Doctor S to help the wounded. They looked and found a walker in a locked cell he had blood coming from his eyes ears and nose he had no bites. Rick said ‘’ No bites. No wounds. I think he just died.’’

Doctor S said ‘’Horribly, too. Pleurisy aspiration.’’

Hershel said ‘’ Choked to death on his own blood it caused those trail’s down his face.’’

Rick said ‘’I seen it before on a walker at the fence’’

Daryl said ‘’There on Patrick’s face too.’’

Doctor S said ‘’ They're from the internal lung pressure building up... Like if you shake a soda can and pop the top. Only imagine your eyes, ears, nose, and throat are the top.’’

Bob stood outside the cell he said ‘’Is it a sickness from the walker’s’’

Doctor S said ‘’No it’s been around for a while since before this happened it could be an aggressive flu strain.’’

Rick said ‘’One of the pigs are sick and I saw a sick boar outside in the woods.’’

Bob said ‘’It’s how these bugs travel through pigs and birds. Living in these close quarter’s don’t help either it can travel fast.’’

Hershel said ‘’We’ve all been exposed to this bug we need to keep everyone in cellblock D away from everyone else so no one else will get sick until we can figure this thing out.’’

Rick walked outside and said ‘’Stay back Carl’’ Carl rushed over to him and hugged him and Carl said ‘’I’m sorry dad I had to use the gun to save Michonne and Aries.’’ Rick looked and Aries was coming over and Rick said ‘’Stay back Aries!’’ Rick pushed Carl back and Aries stopped confused.

Michonne said ‘’They came back to help me’’

Rick said ‘’You alright’’

Michonne said ‘’Yeah’’

Maggie said ‘’What happened in there?’’ holding onto Michonne.

Rick said ‘’Patrick got sick last night some type of flu or something he died pretty fast I know he was your friend I’m sorry’’ to Carl. Rick looked at Aries and said ‘’Your dad was in there Hershel to and the rest of the council so everyone is going to have to stay away from us so it doesn’t pass to the other’s in Cellblock C.’’

Aries whispered ‘’Is my dad okay?’’

Rick said ‘’Yes he’s fine Aries just head inside okay’’ Aries nodded and ran inside. Rick watched them go inside.

Daryl sat at the table in at the meeting Hershel Carol Glenn and Sasha. He listened to the other’s talking about the virus and Hershel said ‘’I sent Ariana to get some medication from the local veterinary college hopefully she get’s back soon with the medication from there.’’

Carl stood at least six feet from Aries he said ‘’Maybe I shouldn’t be around you for a while until I know I’m not contagious you slept in your parent’s room so you should stay there’’

Aries nodded and said ‘’Okay’’

Carl said ‘’Can you watch over Judith please?’’

Aries said ‘’I will promise ‘’ Carl nodded and went to their room and it was better this way hopefully he wouldn’t catch the bug then he could see Aries more. 


	21. A Murderer and Quarantine

Chapter Twenty-One- A Murderer and Quarantine

Aries started packing his things to go into quarantine with the other children he walked outside and saw his father underneath the hood of a car. He stopped and said ‘’Daddy’’

Daryl looked up and said ‘’Hey pup’’

Aries looked at the car and said ‘’Where are you going?’’

Daryl said ‘’To find and help your momma we need to get those meds.’’

Aries nodded and said ‘’Are you okay?’’

Daryl said ‘’Yeah baby I’m okay for now I’m not showing any sign’s now go on to the quarantine building’’ Aries nodded and picked up his pack. He walked away and Daryl sighed softly and looked and saw Michonne and he said ‘’I’m glad your coming’’

Michonne said ‘’Is it going to be like the old days just me and you’’

Daryl said ‘’Bob’s coming too I think we should have a fourth person though’’

Michonne asked ‘’Who else isn’t sick?’’

Aries walked into the Quarantine building and went to an empty room and pulled out his sleeping bag. He looked up and Carl stood at the door and he said ‘’My dad gave me my gun back’’ Aries grinned at him. He put his pillow down on his sleeping bag and put his things down. Carl said ‘’I should go I’m going to walk the hallways make sure everything’s okay’’ Aries nodded and watched him leave.

Three hours later

Ariana looked at the huge hoard she had been trying to find a way around it but she hadn’t found away through she sighed she been away from the prison for a day and a half when she had gotten stuck by the massive hoard, she didn’t want to risk her horse. She looked at the black stallion and grabbed her things off the horse and said ‘’Go on now run’’ the horse looked at her and she shooed him and the horse ran off. Ariana was going to have to walk back home she then heard a car. She frowned and saw a black car driving toward the hoard and saw her husband in the driver’s seat they were looking down at something. She watched Daryl swerve the car and they ran into the walkers. She ran over to the car killing walker’s and she looked and saw Daryl shooting at the walker’s and she shouted ‘’Daryl!’’ Daryl looked and saw her and she motioned for him to follow her and she ran into the trees.

Daryl caught up with her and she ran over and hugged him and she said ‘’Are you okay what are you doing out here!’’

Daryl said ‘’There’s a flu back at the prison started up Movie night Patrick died turned and then attacked D in a short amount of time people from D started to get sick. It’s spreading’’

Ariana said ‘’Aries Judith Carl…’’

Daryl said ‘’They are in Quarantine in the administration building they are fine I couldn’t be around Aries because I was in D block killing walker’s all of the council was.’’

He looked and Michonne and Bob came running from the woods with a few walker’s stumbling after them. Ariana said ‘’I was stuck I got here a day ago I didn’t want to risk the horse going through that massive hoard.’’ Tyreese came stumbling out of the trees walker’s guts and blood all over him. They went to go find a clear way to the college.

Aries had his magic books open he was on second year spells he read the books cover to cover practicing the wand movements with his hand since he didn’t have a wand. He pulled out his Potions Book Magical Drafts and Potions book and read from that book for a while and then did the same with his charms book he said shrinking charm ‘’Reducio’’ he looked at the wand movements and it was in the shape of a V. He copied the movements and then looked up the growing charm ‘’Engorgio’’ the movements were in the shape of a hoop.

Carl walked into the room and Aries grinned and said ‘’Hi’’

Carl sat on the opposite side of the room away from him and Carl said ‘’Hey’’

Aries asked ‘’Where did you go?’’

Carl said ‘’Outside with Hershel he went to get some elderberries to help the sick patient’s in A Block.’’ Aries nodded and Carl said ‘’You’re reading your magic books’’

Aries hummed and nodded and said ‘’I can’t really do anything with the spells yet since I don’t have a wand, I can do small things and runes like the cooling rune I placed on our bottles.’’ Carl nodded and Aries held out his hand and focused on the charm he was going to use and said ‘’Lumos’’ and a ball of light floated out of his hand and Carl’s eyes widened this was the first time he had really seen him preform magic the dust thing was the first but he hadn’t seen it like this. Aries said ‘’Nox’’

The light went out and Carl said ‘’Awesome’’ Aries grinned. Rick’s voice called for Carl and Carl ran out of the room. Aries flipped through the pages of his book and saw Harry James Potter on the top of a page towards the bottom of the page he frowned and mumbled ‘’Harry Potter.’’ Aries heard ‘’Come to die Potter’’ he looked and a green light rush towards him.

Carl walked back into the room and saw Aries staring off blankly and he said ‘’Aries’’ Aries took a deep breath in shock and Carl rushed over throwing the bag down that he had gotten from his dad. Carl patted Aries on the cheeks and Aries blinked rapidly and grabbed onto Carl and hugged him tightly and Carl said ‘’Hey what happened what’s wrong?’’

Aries whispered ‘’I don’t know I think something happened I don’t know.’’ He gripped Carl’s shirt desperately he whimpered ‘’I want my mom and dad’’ Carl rubbed his back softly and Aries mumbled ‘’There was a green light I don’t know what happened after it was like a memory or something.’’ Aries let go of Carl’s shirt and they sat down and Carl held his hand.

With Ariana and Daryl Ariana looked at the bottle of booze that fell from Bob’s bag when they escaped the college and she picked it up and Bob looked at the bottle and she said ‘’Let’s go’’ she also said ‘’I hope you know you won’t be drinking this we can use it for disinfectant’’ she followed after her husband and Bob followed after her. Ariana pulled the man to the side and said ‘’You’re with us now’’ she grabbed his shirt and said ‘’If you’re the cause of anything that happens to my boy or my husband because your wasted off your ass, I will kill you and I won’t think twice about it.’’

Bob nodded and whispered ‘’Sorry’’ Ariana went into her bag and handed him a vial of purple liquid and she said ‘’Add a drop to your drink before going to sleep you’ll be fine when you sleep so you won’t have to drink yourself to get some.’’ Bob looked at the liquid and Ariana said ‘’Don’t ask just do it’s just herbs it’s going to taste horrible but it will calm your nightmares.’’ Bob nodded and got into the van.

The next night

Aries killed walker’s over and over again while Rick and Carl put up logs to hold the fence up. He had his sword out and killing he heard cracking and he looked and a log was breaking and he shouted ‘’Uncle Rick!’’

Rick looked and the log broke and then another and Rick shouted ‘’Run!’’ They started running and then the fence caved in and walker’s started pouring in. They ran into the connecting building and then out the other side the fence next to the building started to cave and Rick handed the two boy’s guns and he said ‘’Okay listen to me’’ the two boys nodded and Rick demonstrated for them and said ‘’ Magazine goes in here. Release is here. Make sure it latches. Pull back the operating rod and rounds speed up.’’

Aries starts firing hitting them in the head and Rick opens his mouth and Aries said ‘’My mom was in the army Uncle Rick I know guns I just don’t like them they are noisy.’’ He shot several walker’s in the head and stepped forward and killed more. Carl followed his example Rick looked at the two boys and shook his head and smiled softly and started firing his own gun.

Ariana got out of the car and rushed into the prison and saw Aries walking around killing downed walker’s with Rick and Carl. Aries looked up and said ‘’Mom’’ the woman smiled at him and Aries ran over to her and she lifted him up and kissed his cheek and said ‘’You have a finger in your hair’’ she picked it out and threw it over to where the bodies were. She put him down and said ‘’I’m going to go help the other’s go to your daddy’’ Aries nodded and looked at Daryl and ran over and hugged him and Daryl looked down at him he never thought he would miss Aries’s hugs like this. He picked him up and hugged him back and rubbed his back he hadn’t been close to his son in three days. Aries grinned and kissed him on the cheek and held onto him tightly. Daryl looked when Rick walked over and he said ‘’I need to talk to you Daryl’’ Daryl looked at him and put down Aries and he said ‘’Go on with Carl’’ Aries ran over to Carl and the two boys went back to the administration building.

Rick said ‘’It’s about Carol’’

Daryl looked around he didn’t see her anywhere he said ‘’Where is she is she sick?’’

Rick sighed and said ‘’She’s not coming back Daryl she’s alive she killed Karen and David so I thought it would be best for her not to be here when Tyreese got back.’’

Daryl paced back and forth he didn’t know if he should be angry at Carol or sad that she wasn’t there she was his friend but she also killed two members of their own she did it for a good reason but it hadn’t worked so they could have survived the flu strain. He ran his finger’s through his hair and looked at his brother in everything but blood and he said ‘’I’m not happy but I want to understand your reasoning.’’

Ariana looked at her patients Sasha and Glenn were hopefully going to be okay. She looked at the little girl there was something wrong with her when she had walked to the cell, she had seen Lizzie stepping in Glenn’s blood and playing in it with her boot. She didn’t know what was wrong with the little girl. She had ignored it while she was helping the other’s and then gave the little girl the medication as well. Ariana said ‘’Are you okay Lizzie?’’

Lizzie looked at her and said ‘’Yes Mrs. Dixon’’ Ariana rubbed her head and gave her a piece of candy and watched the little girl go back to her cell to get some rest with a cup of Hershel’s tea.

Ariana looked at Hershel said ‘’You can go rest now Hershel I have this let me take care of everyone now’’

Hershel nodded and said ‘’Thank you Ariana’’ he left the cell and looked at Glenn and cleaned off the man’s face. Maggie rushed in and she hugged Hershel and went to Glenn’s side and she held onto Ariana’s hand.

She whispered ‘’Thank you’’

Ariana said ‘’It was your dad that kept him alive’’ Maggie smiled with tears in her eyes and nodded and kissed Glenn softly on the cheek watching his chest rise and fall. She sighed in relief he was alive.


	22. Separated

Chapter Twenty-Two- Separated

Aries ran and ran from the prison he didn’t see his mom dad or anyone else he had tears in his eyes he had his things on his back. He climbed a tree he looked and saw the smoke in the air he cried softly and curled up on a thick tree branch.

Ariana looked outside at the walker’s and then looked at Glenn he had passed out outside looking for Maggie. She was worried about her son and Daryl she hadn’t seen them since the prison shook all around them, she had shoved Aries things at him and told him to go with the children on the bus. The boy had nodded and ran out of the prison their home was gone she looked outside and saw that walkers were everywhere. Glenn walked out of the room and saw Ariana and said ‘’What happened?’’ Ariana told him that she found him halfway passed out she told him she took him back into the prison. 

Carl looked at his father passed out he had gotten beaten pretty bad he could hear his father wheezing but he didn’t care he was mad Judith was dead Aries was missing most likely dead to and he couldn’t help but blame his father it was his fault he wanted to scream at him hit him do something. Their family was gone and his father still treated him like a kid he growled and went upstairs he sat on the bed and put his head onto his knees. He mumbled ‘’Please be alive’’ he had lost Judith he couldn’t lose Aries too. The bloody car seat flashed behind his closed eyes and his eyes watered and he held the tears back he couldn’t cry he had to be an adult he couldn’t cry he wouldn’t cry. So, he got angry and lashed out he ran down the stairs and started yelling at his passed-out father.

The next morning

Aries climbed down out of the tree he had slept in and started his trek into the woods he pulled out his canteen and drunk some water and pulled out a tomato and ate it quickly and kept going. He yawned and traveled until noon and stopped and climbed a tree again and sat down on a branch and pulled out a can of tuna and opened it with his knife and dug into he can with gusto and drank from his bottle he looked around packed up his things and left the area. Aries wondered until night when he heard walker’s he looked and saw three walker’s circling a wolf caught in a bear trap it was a young wolf not a pup but young. It was growling snapping at the walker’s and growling and Aries killed the walkers with his sword.

The wolf growled at him and Aries said ‘’It’s okay’’ he then said ‘’You can trust me’’ the wolf growled softly and Aries slowly very slowly walked over holding out his hands and reached for the trap and leaned closer and the wolf sniffed his neck and Aries grabbed the trap and pulled it open and the wolf limped out of the trap holding up his right leg and Aries grinned at the reddish brown and grey wolf looked at him and then ran off. Aries whispered ‘’Your welcome’’ and huffed softly Aries grabbed his things and headed north.

Michonne hummed ‘’Good morning Do you have something to say about my extremely comfortable and attractive shirt?’’

Carl looked up from his cereal he said ‘’Morning and you um missed a’’ Michonne looked down and fixed it and she sat down grabbed the bag of cereal. She sighed and said ‘’I wish I had some soy milk’’ she grinned at him she had finally found Rick and Carl.

Carl made a face and gagged ‘’ Seriously?’’

Michonne said ‘’Yes seriously have you ever tried it’’

Carl said ‘’My best friend in third grade he was allergic to dairy.’’ Michonne nodded and Carl said ‘’And every day he would bring this soy stuff to lunch. I tried it.’’

Michonne said ‘’And’’

Carl said ‘’I threw up’’

Michonne scoffed and said ‘’You did not’’

Carl said ‘’Okay I didn’t but I almost I was like’’ he laughed and he gagged and pretended to upchuck he said ‘’I would rather drink powdered milk heck I would rather drink Judith’s formula.’’ He stopped and stood up and said ‘’I have to go finish my book I have a few chapter’s left.’’ He left the room and Michonne watched him leave.

Ariana stared at Tara they were on the back of a truck heading towards Washington D.C Glenn was passed out in front of them. She didn’t want to abandon Glenn and she couldn’t risk carrying him with her magic so she was in a pickle. She missed her boy and her husband she just hoped that Aries was with his daddy. Ariana looked at the photo in her purse and smiled softly at the photo of her and Aries she looked at the camera in her bag. Glenn groaned softly and sat up and looked around and saw Ariana he said ‘’What happened?’’

Ariana said ‘’When we escaped the prison with her, we ran into a group of walkers and you passed out you were having some breathing issues because of the flu you just got over.’’

Glenn asked ‘’Where are we?’’

Ariana answered ‘’We are heading to DC I didn’t want to leave you so I came with you and her’’

Glenn said ‘’We have to find Maggie and Aries’’ he stood up and pounded on the window until the truck stopped, they climbed down and killed the walker’s coming towards them.

Ariana grabbed her bags and Glenn grabbed his bags as well. They started walking and Tara followed and she said ‘’I wrote down every road and turn from when we passed the bus.’’ Ariana stopped and said ‘’We passed the bus’’

Tara said ‘’Yeah you were dozing off’’ Ariana hadn’t slept in a day and a half she should have taken a vial of pepper up.

Glenn said ‘’Did you see anything?’’

Tara whispered ‘’They were all dead sorry’’

Ariana walked faster Tara said ‘’Did I say something bad?’’

Glenn said ‘’Her son was supposed to be on that bus he’s ten’’ Tara’s eyes went to the pretty woman and she was still walking faster.

Abraham ran over and said ‘’Wait a minute why would you give up a chance to save the god damn world if we can get Eugene to Washington then everyone would be safe, I’m sorry but your wife is dead Tara told me about what you were doing’’ Glenn stopped and Abraham got punched in the face quickly and then the fighting started Abraham winning.

Ariana turned and stormed back over to where they were and pulled Abraham off Glenn and growled ‘’Can you two assholes calm down screw your mission I have a kid out there missing so I would love to go out there and find him not watch you two WWE wrestle on the side of the road with walker’s everywhere’’ she pulled out her gun and shot it twice and killed two walkers just as Eugene pulled a gun from the truck and started shooting the walker’s coming from the woods. Ariana listened to the other’s pull-out weapons to kill the walker’s as well.

Aries yawned and looked at a small cave he whistled and listened there were no sounds from the inside and he pulled out some ropes and then grabbed some large tree branches and put the rope up in a Z shape and then put up the branches to make jail bars in front of the ropes and hung empty cans with rocks inside. He went a bit away from the entrance and set up his blankets and pillows and yawned he would eat in the morning. He mumbled ‘’I miss you guys’’ he looked at the photo album and looked at the photos of his parents. He curled up and hugged the photo’s tightly to his chest.

Daryl laid in his coffin it was comfortable he looked at Beth and she was sitting at the piano singing softly to the tune she was playing. He pulled out his wallet that he still had and pulled out the family picture he and Ariana had taken when Aries was seven, he smirked Aries was between his parents. He had put bunny ears on their head’s Daryl had one finger up and Ariana had up one finger over Aries’s head. He smirked softly and he had to keep that one they did a normal one after but he had purchased this one as well to put in his wallet. He put the photo back into his wallet and put it back in his pocket and put his arms behind his head. His family couldn’t be dead they were going to find each other he just knew it.

A few days later 

Ariana moaned softly and she opened her eyes and she was in a dark space she sat up and Glenn said ‘’You hit your head you fell you passed out Abraham carried you’’

Ariana looked around and whispered ‘’Where are we?’’

Glenn said ‘’It was a trap all of it Terminus was a trap’’ the train car doors opened and four people walked in then the door’s slammed shut. The group stood up and Glenn walked from the shadows and said ‘’Rick?’’

Ariana stepped into the light and her face lit up when she saw Daryl and Daryl’s eyes widened and they rushed over to one another and they both looked around them and they said together ‘’Aries’’

Ariana’s face dropped and she cried ‘’You don’t have him’’

Daryl shook his head and said ‘’I didn’t see him I thought he was with you’’

Everyone looked at the couple she said ‘’I was with Glenn I told him to go with the other children he wasn’t on the bus when we found it.’’

She paced back and forth ‘’We have to find him Daryl we have to find our son!’’

Daryl said ‘’Ariana calm down things happen when your upset’’ Ariana glared at him and her gray eyes glowed in the darkness the car started shaking.

Ariana said ‘’My baby is out there alone I don’t care what others think!’’ she pulled a wooden stick out of her pocket.

Daryl hissed ‘’You might want to step back Rick.’’

Glenn said ‘’She does know that’s a stick right’’

Daryl looked at him and Ariana shouted ‘’ Bombarda Maxima!’’ and a white light erupted from the stick and the door exploded like it had been hit by a bomb she hissed ‘’Stay out of my way’’ she stepped out of the train car.

Everyone looked at Daryl and Daryl said ‘’My wife can use magic she’s a witch she doesn’t think when it comes to Aries’’ he walked out and it was people were shooting at Ariana and it bounced off an invisible barrier she looked around and said ‘’I know what you people are and you’re not living another day’’ she turned and said ‘’You might want to get out of here before I cast this spell’’

Rick said ‘’Everyone get to the fence and over it’’ they nodded and ran off Ariana stayed where she was. Daryl climbed over the fence.

Rick said ‘’What is she going to do?’’

Daryl said ‘’I don’t know’’ they watched from there.

Ariana said ‘’Fiendfyre’’ a fire came from her wand a snake made from fire burned every single last building on the property and kept burning. Ariana walked over and climbed the fence and she said ‘’It’s going to keep burning until it stops no cannibals will survive.’’ Her eyes looked them over and she pulled out a vial and swallowed the contents and steam came from her ears and she looked wide awake. Carl mumbled ‘’Cool’’

Carol’s voice said ‘’What was that?’’ the group looked at her she was covered in walker blood she had a gun in her hand. She was going to set off a distraction but it looks like it wasn’t needed. The other’s rushed over to her and she looked at Rick and said ‘’Follow me’’ after hugging him. The group followed her and Tyreese walked out holding Judith and Rick and Carl rushed over along with Sasha she hugged her brother and Carl and Rick held Judith.

Ariana said ‘’We have to find Aries’’

Daryl said ‘’Well let’s go then’’ Ariana held out her wand and it hovered everyone stopped to look she said ‘’Point me Aries Harrison Black-Dixon’’ the wand spun and spun and kept spinning she whispered ‘’Please tell me he’s alive’’ the wand stopped pointing north. She cried ‘’He’s alive he’s alive.’’

She looked at Daryl and Daryl were staring at the wand and he said ‘’Let’s go.’’

Ariana looked at Rick and said ‘’If you don’t want me around, I get it this is where we say goodbye’’

Rick watched them grab their things and he said ‘’Wait a minute we are a family you can’t just leave besides we will talk about it once we find Aries’’

Glenn nodded and Maggie nodded too. Daryl said ‘’Well let’s move people.’’


	23. Aries

Chapter Twenty-Three- Aries

Carl walked over to Ariana and she was leaning against a tree with her wand hovering over her hands the wand was still pointing north. Carl said ‘’He’s okay’’

Ariana looked and said ‘’He’s alive if he wasn’t the wand wouldn’t be pointing me to him it would fall.’’

Ariana looked at him and said ‘’Let me guess Aries told you about magic already’’

Carl’s cheeks turned red and he said ‘’Yeah, I knew about Aries powers he healed my wound at the farm. Told me not to tell you he did it’’

Ariana said ‘’We are the only two people in this world to have magic maybe more if Daryl and I were to have any other children. He healed you wandless that’s hard to do I can’t even do that. I’m glad you accepted his powers’’ Carl rubbed his shoe into the dirt embarrassed.

The wand started shaking and Ariana said ‘’He’s in danger’’

With Aries

Aries ran and ran he was being chased by twenty walker’s he whimpered softly he couldn’t kill them all it was dark too dark he should have waited until morning to move anywhere but he couldn’t sleep he had cast the Lumos charm and that’s what drew the walkers. He heard a growl and he looked and there on top of a huge bolder was the wolf he saved he jumped and climbed up the bolder and curled up in a ball so the walkers couldn’t get ahold of him. The wolf laid on his belly and Aries pulled him closer and the wolf looked at him and licked his cheek and Aries grinned and snuggled his face into the wolf’s fur.

The next morning

Ariana held onto the wand it was shaking he was still in danger. Daryl looked at the shaking wand and he said ‘’We will find him’’ Ariana nodded and they kept heading north they had been walking for four hours when they heard screams. Carl said ‘’We have to help them’’ he ran off and Rick shouted ‘’Carl!’’ and he cursed and handed Judith to Tyreese and the group ran after the boy. They found a black man with a priest collar trying to run from the walkers. everyone started killing them as quickly as possible.

Carl looked further into the trees and saw four walkers at a large bolder trying to climb up the side of it he ran over and killed them. He looked at the top of the bolder and saw a wolf the wolf growled at him and Carl backed up slowly the other’s rushed over and they saw the wolf. Daryl aimed his bow at it. A voice mumbled ‘’Mr. Wolf growling at them won’t help’’ Aries popped up from behind the wolf. The wolf stood up and growled at them standing in front of the boy protecting him.

Ariana whispered ‘’Pup’’

Aries looked down at them and blinked and said ‘’Mom!’’ he jumped down and Ariana caught him and Aries grinned at her and hugged her tightly and Daryl walked over and hugged him while he was in her arms and Aries said ‘’Daddy you have a black eye. You look horrible’’

Daryl smirked and said ‘’You don’t look like a ray of sunshine either pup.’’ Aries looked at the group and they were grinning and Aries looked around and saw Carl and grinned at him.

Ariana said ‘’Why didn’t you kill them?’’

Aries said ‘’There were twenty of them last night some of them must have wondered away.’’ The wolf jumped down and Aries climbed down and the wolf went in between his legs and back out and rubbed its body against his.

Aries grinned and rubbed his head and Daryl grunted ‘’Ya have a wild red wolf as a pet Aries?’’

Aries said ‘’I saved him from some walker’s his leg was caught in a trap and I killed the walker’s and freed his leg he ran off once I did. When I was being chased last night, he was on the bolder and allowed me to come up with him he kept me warm last night’’ the wolf looked at them and growled. Aries rubbed his head and said ‘’They are my parents’’ the wolf looked at him and sat down in front of him looking into the trees.

Aries walked beside Carl with the wolf in front of them going to the church Gabriel had told them about. Carl stood close to him and listened while Aries told him about his time in the woods. Everyone was shocked that the ten-year-old had survived being alone in the woods Rick wasn’t that shocked considering Daryl and Merle was the boy’s father and uncle. Ariana held onto Daryl’s hand while walking behind them she was grinning looking at her son she was relieved to have her son in her sights again.

They got to the church and searched it to make sure no one was hiding inside and Rick whistled and the group came inside. Carl and Aries took the first pew and sat down and huddled together. Ariana walked over and squatted in front of him and pulled out his camera and Aries said ‘’You got it’’ Ariana grinned and nodded and handed it to him and Aries grabbed his bottle of water and grabbed a cloth from his bag and grabbed Carl’s face and Carl yelped and Aries started scrubbing his face with the wet cloth. He did the same thing with his face he grabbed a comb from his pack and combed out his hair and pulled it up in a bun and grabbed the camera and leaned next to the older boy.

Carl’s face was confused for a second and then he saw the camera and he grinned sheepishly and Aries smiled and snapped the photo and the photo was spit out and he took the photo and shook it. He looked at the photo and grinned and handed it to Carl and then went to Tyreese and said ‘’Can I have Judith?’’ Tyreese gave the baby to the boy and Aries went to Carl and put Judith down in his arms and he fixed her hair up and Judith looked at Aries and smiled and Aries held up the camera and snapped the photo while the girl was still grinning.

Judith stared at the photo in Carl’s hand and she babbled softly and reached for the photo and touched it. Daryl walked over and said ‘’I’m going to go with Carol to get some water from the stream.’’

Ariana nodded and she said ‘’I’ll stay here with Tyreese Judith Carl and Aries the others are going to go look for supplies.’’

Daryl nodded and kissed her softly and he looked at Aries and said ‘’Be good’’

Aries kissed him on the cheek and said ‘’Yes sir’’ Daryl kissed his forehead and lingered and sighed softly and hugged his boy. He held him close and Aries looked up at him and said ‘’Daddy’’

Daryl pulled back and said ‘’I’ll be back’’ he went outside and saw Carol waiting she had the jugs in her hands. He nodded at her and they left the church.

Ariana looked at Rick as he talked to Carl she heard him say ‘’You aren’t safe whatever anyone tells you or you see with your own eyes you aren’t safe remember that it only takes one second one second and it’s over just remember that okay.’’

Carl said ‘’Yes sir’’

Rick stood up and Carl said ‘’We are strong though dad I am to we can still help people we don’t have to be afraid we are strong enough’’

Rick said ‘’I know but he’s hiding something I don’t know what but he is so I don’t trust him’’ Rick looked at Ariana and said ‘’We will talk after we get back’’ Ariana nodded and watched him leave with the others.

She closed the church doors and Aries pulled out his blankets and said ‘’Mom can you clean them for me I used them to sleep in a cave’’

Ariana nodded and pulled out her wand and said ‘’Scourgify’’ and the blankets and pillows were cleaned instantly. Aries laid them down on the pew and Ariana said ‘’You two need baths I’ll give Judith one as well.’’ She poured water into a basin she had conjured up and took the basin into the Sunday school room and heated the water Aries went first and grabbed some clothes and took them with him. Judith sat in the warm water in a baby tub that Ariana had made she cooed when she saw the bubbles and Ariana laughed softly and said ‘’You like the bubbles huh Judith’’ Ariana looked and the wolf Aries had brought with them was watching them in the corner the wolf yawned and then curled up in the corner.

Two hours later

Rick’s group walked in with boxes of food and supplies Rick looked and Judith was in a new onesie and clean so were the boys. Ariana finished combing out Aries hair just as they walked into the room Rick’s eyes widened and he said ‘’Your cleaned up Carl’’

Carl grumbled ‘’I was forced’’ Michonne laughed softly and sniffed him and Judith was sitting on a small pile of blanket’s playing with a couple of toys.

Rick said ‘’Hey little one’’ Judith cooed and looked at him and smiled at him. Ariana started a fire in a metal trashcan and everyone gathered around the warmth of the fire. Aries sat in the front of his wolf and leaned against the wolf’s stomach and the wolf laid there letting the boy use him as a heated pillow Ariana gave the wolf some water in a bowl and a can of dogfood the wolf ate the food and drank from the bowl of water. Ariana looked around at everyone drinking wine and eating the food the other’s brought back.

She looked at her son laughing with his dad and she grinned and Abraham said ‘’Can we get the elephant out of the room now that the little one is safe and sound.’’ Ariana looked and she sighed and she went over to Daryl and Aries and the wolf and sat in between them and she said ‘’Aries and I have magic we are the only ones on this earth who has magic if Daryl and I were to have more children they might have magic as well.’’ She pulled out her wand and said ‘’Lumos’’ and a ball of light flew from her wand and went to the ceiling lighting up the church. She said ‘’Nox’’ the light went out and all that was left were the candles that were lit. She said ‘’Magic can do anything she took an empty bottle and said ‘’Aguamenti’’ a stream of water flowed from the wand into the bottle she said ‘’Clean drinkable water’’ Aries took the bottle and drunk the water and he said ‘’I haven’t learned that one yet.’’

Glenn’s eyes widened and he said ‘’We can drink that’’

Ariana nodded and Carl said ‘’What was that stuff to make steam come from your ears’’

Ariana said ‘’Pepper up potion I was tired after using the spell at Terminus it took a lot out of me that spell is dangerous and powerful it’s a curse cursed fire it burns everything it touches and it doesn’t stop for a while until there’s nothing left to burn.’’ Aries felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up and he looked around quickly and his eyes landed on Bob there was a dark figure hovering over him and Ariana said ‘’Aries’’

Aries walked over to Bob and said ‘’Your dying’’

Bob looked at the boy and said ‘’What.’’

Aries looked at his shoulder and said ‘’You were bit and now your close to death’’

Bob looked at everyone and Sasha rushed over to him and looked at his shoulder and Bob whispered ‘’I didn’t want to tell you I was going to leave...’’

Sasha looked at Ariana and said ‘’Can’t you help him?’’

Ariana said ‘’Magic can’t stop the turn I tried it on a child that came into my clinic when this thing first started, I healed the wound healed but then the child still died and turned it’s the infection that kills the host.’’ Sasha looked at Bob and they went into another room.

Rick said ‘’Can you do that too’’

Ariana looked at him and held Aries close Ariana said ‘’Aries is special I don’t know all of it but he’s powerful he’s going to keep getting stronger as he grows up, he can do wandless magic I can’t even do that it’s hard to do magic without a wand or a focus he healed Carl at the farm I didn’t know Carl just told me last night I haven’t given him his wand yet I don’t want to until he’s eleven he studies magic a lot.’’ She looked at her son and Aries was sleeping against her chest Daryl slipped out of the church when he saw Carol leaving. Ariana looked at him and Daryl looked at her before shutting the door she picked up Aries and laid him on the pew with his blankets and pillows the wolf laid beside the pew and watched his human. Carl sat down on the pew and played with Judith until she got tired as well.

Ariana went over to Rick and said ‘’Are we allowed to stay?’’

Rick said ‘’Your family Ariana and besides Carl would hate me if I toke Aries away from him’’

Ariana looked at their son’s and she said ‘’I agree with you there.’’

She looked at Rick and said ‘’Are you okay with Carl and Aries being so close’’

Rick said ‘’Carl is my boy if he’s happy then who am I to deny him that he deserves to be happy’’

Ariana hummed and nudged him with his shoulder Rick smiled at her and she rubbed his beard and said ‘’Michonne is right your face is losing the war.’’

Rick nudged her and said ‘’I look good with a beard’’

Ariana said ‘’Yeah sure whatever floats your boat Rick.’’ Ariana went to get herself a glass of wine before it was all gone.


	24. The Church

Chapter Twenty-Four- The Church

Aries woke up the next morning and saw everyone in the room with Bob he walked into the room and went to his mother and Ariana looked at him rubbed his head. He looked for his dad and didn’t see him he left the room with his mom and Aries said ‘’Mom where’s Daddy?’’

Ariana said ‘’He left with Carol he was heading to Atlanta’’

Aries nodded and his wolf ran back in and sat down next to him and laid his head on Aries lap. Aries said ‘’I’m going to name you Leo’’ Leo stared at him and licked his face and Aries groaned ‘’Eww wolf spit’’ Leo laid his head back on the boy’s lap Aries rubbed his head. Carl was outside on watch against walker’s with Michonne. He looked and Glenn Maggie and the others were gone.

Outside two hours later

Aries walked outside with his bow and went to Michonne and Michonne smiled at him and rubbed his head and said ‘’You didn’t get much sleep out there huh’’

Aries said ‘’I slept in a tree and a cave for two hours I woke up when walker’s stumbled past where’s Glenn and Maggie’’

Michonne said ‘’They left with Abraham and Rosita once your dad gets back we will follow them to DC’’ Aries nodded and Aries shot a walker in the head that was coming close he ran over and grabbed his arrow and pulled it out of the walker’s head.

Ariana looked at the supplies they had left she would go into the trunk and gather some things to add to the packs. She looked at Judith sleeping on her chest and she smiled and rubbed the baby’s back and hummed softly she looked at Sasha the woman hadn’t spoken at all since Bob died. She looked at Tyreese and said ‘’Come on and help me with something Ty’’ the man nodded and she handed the baby to him and Judith’s face scrunched up but she kept sleeping. Ariana pulled a charm off her choker and she put it down on the floor and she touched it and it grew into the size of a large trunk. Tyreese’s eyes widened he would never get used to magic. She opened the lid and stepped inside and Tyreese watched her step inside and disappear.

Tyreese looked when Ariana climbed out of the trunk with bags of things. She closed the trunk and it shrunk. Ariana pulled out canned food and supplies and she said ‘’Put one of everything into each bag two for the children.’’ Tyreese nodded putting the baby down into her makeshift crib. She said ‘’Put a wire in every pack as well just in case someone get’s bit we can cut it off with that.’’ Tyreese nodded and Ariana put small first aid kits in their packs as well.

Aries looked when a truck came back Rick walked from the woods and Daryl climbed out and Aries ran to him and he peaked at the boy that hopped out of the truck as well he had brown skin and looked older than him and Carl Aries was interested. He walked over and the teen looked at him and waved Aries walked over to him and said ‘’Hi my name’s Aries’’

The teen said ‘’Noah’’ he held out his hand and Aries shook it.

Daryl asked ‘’Where’s ya mama?’’

Aries said ‘’She’s inside Daddy.’’

Daryl looked at Noah and then said ‘’You’re coming with me’’ Noah nodded and followed the man inside Rick walked into the church after them.

Three hours later

Daryl walked over to Aries and said ‘’I’m going to go with Rick to get Beth and Carol back’’

Aries looked up at him and said ‘’I understand’’

Daryl looked at him and said ‘’I’m sorry pup I’m always leaving huh’’

Aries said ‘’It’s fine daddy Uncle Rick needs you’’ Daryl hugged him and said ‘’I’ll be back okay puppy’’ Aries kissed his cheek and watched him jump into the truck. Aries watched his father leave with the other’s leaving only his mother Gabriel Carl and Michonne along with baby Judith he hated when his dad left but he had to get Carol and Beth back so he understood. He and Carl started blocking off the doors to the church they had already done the outside and made stakes using the metal pipes off the piano.

He looked up when Carl walked over to, the pastor Carl put down weapon’s in front of the pastor he said ‘’Pick a weapon you need to learn how to defend yourself and I will help you’’ Gabriel looked at the boy and then the weapons. He didn’t want to kill people or the dead they were once people as well weren’t, they.

Aries walked over towards them and looked at the priest and said ‘’They aren’t alive if you don’t want to kill the dead then you will die you can’t keep having other’s kill them for you and then you condemn them in your mind.’’

Ariana and Michonne watched the two boy’s talk to Gabriel. Gabriel picked up a machete and Carl said ‘’Good choice but you’re not holding it right you have to have a better grip if you’re going to break threw the skulls…’’ Gabriel looked sick and Aries looked at Carl and shook his head no and Carl grinned sheepishly and said ‘’Sorry too soon.’’

Aries walked away and mumbled ‘’Baka’’

Carl said ‘’Hey you called me an idiot’’ Aries smirked and grabbed a book from his pack. Ariana and Michonne laughed softly looking at Carl’s face he looked like a kicked puppy. Carl walked away from Gabriel to give him some space the priest took the machete and went into his office and closed the door Carl sat next to Aries and started cleaning his knives he had four of them he said ‘’Can I use your sharpener?’’ Aries hummed softly and grabbed his sword sharpening kit and grabbed the knife sharpening stone and gave it to him. Carl took the stone and started sharpening his knives.

An hour later

Aries held Judith in his arms and she had her finger’s inside of his hair tugging on it trying to get it into her mouth with little success. Aries would pull the strand away from her mouth and she would pat him on the head and grumble softly Aries laughed softly at the baby.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he looked at his mom and she was on alert and then Gabriel screamed outside the front doors he cried ‘’Help me please!’’

Ariana grabbed her wand and shouted ‘’Diffindo’’ the board in front of the door was cut in half they opened the door and Gabriel ran in and the walkers came in as well Michonne and Ariana fought them back and Aries grabbed his bag and Judith’s things and ran into Gabriel’s study and saw a huge hole in the floor. Carl grabbed their things and ran in after him Gabriel and the woman ran in after and Gabriel held the door in place with a chair and he said ‘’Go that’s how I got out it goes outside to the side of the church.’’ The children carefully went threw the hole with Judith Ariana followed after them then Michonne. They crawled out and Carl killed the two walkers right there at the side of the church. Gabriel made it out and Michonne and Ariana ran to the porch steps of the church and closed the doors of the church blocking it off so the walkers couldn’t escape they hammered a piece of board to the door and tied a cord around the doorknobs. Judith put her face into Aries’s hair and patted it.

Carl went over to Aries and pulled his gun out of the holster when the walker’s started breaking down the door to get out Ariana pulled her gun out and Michonne had the sword that was a replica of her sword that was taken at terminus. They got ready Gabriel had his machete up and ready he was shaking. The board fell off the door and then a firetruck came speeding into the church yard and it parked itself in front of the church doors. Glenn and Maggie got out of the cab and Ariana hugged Glenn and Michonne hugged Maggie and Maggie said ‘’Where is everyone?’’

Michonne smiled and said ‘’Beth’s alive they went to go get her and Carol back she was in a hospital in Atlanta’’

Maggie asked ‘’Which hospital?’’

Michonne said ‘’Grady Memorial’’ Ariana helped Aries and Carl into the back of the firetruck and held Judith while Aries sat on Carl’s lap. Carl’s face turned red and Aries refused to make eye contact with him. Carl wrapped his arms around his waist holding him in place Aries put his hand on Carl’s hands.

Two hours later Ariana said ‘’Stay in the car Carl Aries watch Judith and Eugene I will check him out later on’’ she handed Judith to Aries and she waved her hand in front of Eugene’s face and said ‘’You okay Eugene I don’t want you falling asleep you hear me’’

Eugene mumbled ‘’Yes mam I hear you’’ Ariana smiled at the man and nodded and jumped out of the firetruck she shut the truck door’s and went with the group into the fences for Grady hospital.

Carl grunted in his head he felt strange with Aries in his lap. Aries moved to look at him and said ‘’Um do you want me to move to the seat there’s enough room now’’ Carl said ‘’No it’s okay’’ he put his chin on Aries shoulder and Aries laughed softly and looked in the floor and Leo was staring at them and he jumped into the seat and looked at them and licked their cheeks and Carl groaned ‘’Stop it Leo’’

Aries said ‘’He’s showing his love.’’

Ariana stood towards the middle of the group with her gun out looking out for walker’s when Rick walked out of the door’s the others came back with Tyreese supporting Carol as she walked out then Daryl came out with Beth’s body. Maggie cried ‘’No! Beth!’’ she went to run forward but fell Glenn caught his wife and held her while she cried.

Daryl had tears in his eyes and Ariana went to him and Daryl put his face into her neck and cried and Ariana rubbed Beth’s head in between them and she had tears coming down as well. She whispered ‘’We have to go we need to leave before more walker’s come.’’ She backed up and Glenn picked up Maggie and they went back to the truck. Carl and Aries looked and saw Beth’s body and Aries felt tears stinging his eyes and he turned and put his face into Carl’s shirt. Judith was in between them and she whimpered confused. She touched Aries’s face and her hand got wet and she cried too. Carl rubbed Aries back the truck didn’t fit everyone so they had to find a van they spit up Rick Tyreese Carol and Sasha in the van with Maggie and Beth’s body and the other’s in the firetruck they drove back to the church in silence to bury Beth at the church.

At the church

Daryl stopped digging Beth’s grave when Ariana came over and Daryl climbed out and Ariana handed him some food and water. Daryl took the offered bottle of water and drank it deeply Daryl said ‘’She told me she wasn’t going to survive she told me that the night before she was taken by them. I didn’t want to believe it, it’s my’’

Ariana pulled her husband closer and she looked him in the eye and said ‘’Don’t you dare blame yourself Daryl Dixon stop it’’ Daryl looked at her and his mouth opened and she growled ‘’Stop it don’t Beth was strong Rick told me what she did how she saved Noah from having to going back there if she didn’t do that Rick and the group would have to have fought their way out because I don’t believe Rick would allow that boy to stay when he didn’t want to I can’t believe that what she did saved someone and the rest of you that’s what happened. It’s not your fault.’’ Daryl looked at her and she wiped the tears out of his eyes and said ‘’Now go hold your son’’ Daryl nodded and went to Aries and picked him up and Aries hugged his neck and Daryl watched as Tyreese brought Beth’s body wrapped in a sheet to the grave he had just finished. He walked over and the other’s in the group followed to say goodbye to Beth Greene. 


	25. Struggling

Chapter Twenty-Five- Struggling

Aries looked at another grave for another member of their group Tyreese they kept losing people Beth and now Tyreese. He was shaking he jumped when a hand interlocked with his and he looked and saw it was Carl. He looked at his parents and his mom still had Tyreese’s blood on her hands.

Ariana looked at her hands and did the cleaning charm on her hands over and over again the tackiness of the blood was still there her hands were clean but they didn’t feel clean she had tried desperately to save him she tried so hard she had even used potions on him and nothing worked he was too far gone by the time they reached him. She felt tears on her face and she wiped them and she looked at her son and cleaned off her face she had to be strong. She looked at Daryl and Daryl wasn’t her Daryl. She walked over to him and she looked at him and whispered ‘’Don’t break down Daryl on me Daryl’’ she put their forehead’s together and Daryl’s blue eyes locked onto her gray eyes he grunted and nodded he kissed her softly. Daryl nodded Aries over and whispered ‘’Let’s go’’ Aries nodded looking up at him.

Two weeks later

Ariana had tried and tried to perform the water spell but her magic had been depleted from the heat and walking for hours on end she didn’t have any pepper up she needed to make more but they were on the move all the time and she didn’t even have enough energy to expand her trunk to get food out. She looked and Aries was leaning against Carl she had given the last little bit of water she had on her to Carl and Aries two days ago. She looked at the sky no rain everything was dry too dry. They weren’t going to last much longer she looked at Judith and she was leaning against Rick’s chest she wasn’t crying at all.

They started walking down the road Carl looked at Aries and he could see that he was tired very tired they all were he said softly ‘’Hey grab that thing for Maggie’’ Aries looked at him and then nodded and went into his bag and grabbed the music box he had been working on fixing it since they found it.

He walked over to Maggie and gave it to her and Carl said ‘’We found it a few days ago while looking for supplies.’’

Maggie smiled at the two of them and she whispered ‘’Thanks you two’’ she opened it and it didn’t play music. Aries face looked sad and Maggie said ‘’Thank you for trying Aries to get it working I love it.’’ Aries nodded and moved his braids out of his face his mother had braided it up so it wouldn’t be all over the place.

Ariana looked behind them and saw walker’s following behind them she looked at Rick and Rick said ‘’Leave them we can’t waste energy on them when we reach a hill or high ground then we can deal with them’’ she nodded and looked at her husband.

Daryl was looking at the baby and he said ‘’She’s hungry’’

Rick said ‘’She’s fine she will be fine’’ he looked at Judith and she was just hanging in his arms. She looked at him and then looked back down at the road. Ariana went to Aries and said ‘’You okay pup.’’

Aries said ‘’Yes mom’’

Ariana nodded and kissed his head and said ‘’It’s going to be okay puppy’’

An hour later

Aries stood off to the side with Carol and Carl and Noah with Carl holding Judith and watched the other’s push the walkers that were following them into the dry river bed. Ariana and Michonne were back-to-back shoving and pushing the oncoming walkers. Ariana said ‘’Sasha no’’ Sasha grabbed her knife and stabbed the walker’s in the head that came after her. Daryl rushed over to Rick when a walker almost bit him in the arm and killed the walker, he looked at Rick and Rick nodded at him and they went back to fighting the walkers.

Michonne hissed at Sasha ‘’We told you to stop’’

Later that evening

Aries nodded off and then looked up when Leo ran out of the woods and whimpered and Aries whispered ‘’It’s okay Leo’’ Leo looked at him and ran back into the woods. They sat down in a shaded area and he sat next to Carl and Carl grabbed his hand and Aries got closer to him. Daryl came from the woods and said ‘’Didn’t catch anything’’ he sat next to Ariana and she pulled him closer to him and Daryl kissed her hand.

She whispered ‘’You okay’’ Daryl nodded and there was growling and wild dogs that had collar’s on came onto the road growling and Rick stood up and Sasha shot them Rick stood up and grabbed a tree branch and started a fire. Ariana handed he boy’s the food and Carl and Aries looked at the meat that came from the dogs Aries looked sick and Ariana said ‘’Don’t think about it you need to eat don’t think’’ she covered the collars with her pack so no one would see them. Aries looked at Carl and Carl started eating the meat and Aries put the meat in his mouth and chewed and kept eating Ariana did the same.

The next day

Aries was handed a bottle of water from Glenn and he took a drink and gave it to Carl and Carl took a drink and passed it back Glenn and Glenn said ‘’You two keep it try to give some to Judith’’ the boy’s nodded and Rick gave Judith to Aries. Aries put the bottle to Judith’s lips and she opened her mouth and Aries poured a little in and watched her swallow the liquid. Aries gave her some more and then drank some and gave the bottle to Carl again and Carl shook his head and gave it back to him.

Ariana saw that her husband was missing Abraham said ‘’He went into the woods’’ Ariana nodded and went into the woods to track him down. She walked over and saw him against a tree sitting on the ground burning himself with a cigarette he was crying. Ariana walked over and toke the cigarette and put it out on the ground and hugged him and Ariana whispered ‘’It’s okay to feel the pain Daryl it’s okay’’ Daryl cried softly into her shoulder she kissed his head and hummed softly. Leo ran over to them and growled and Ariana said ‘’What is it boy?’’ the wolf nudged them to get up and they followed the wolf and saw the group standing in a circle around something Rick was holding a piece of paper.

Aries looked at the bottles of water he hadn’t seen that much water in weeks he knew Uncle Rick wasn’t going to let them drink it, it was in the middle of the road. Aries looked and his dad and mom came out of the woods and Rick handed Daryl the note and they looked around. Rick said ‘’Is there anything you can do to test it.’’

Ariana shook her head and said ‘’I don’t have that much energy’’

Rick said ‘’No one is drinking it then’’ Eugene tried to drink it and Abraham slapped it out of his hand and then there was a loud thunder crackle and the sky opened up and it started to rain.

Ariana said ‘’Grab anything to catch the rain with’’ Aries grabbed his canteen and bottles from Carl’s pack and Ariana grabbed Daryl’s bottle and opened it. Everyone laughed happily opening their mouths to let the rain in.

The storm and thunder got worse and they looked at the sky and Rick said ‘’We need to get moving’’

Ariana said ‘’There’s a barn’’

Rick said ‘’Come on everyone let’s go’’ they followed Ariana and Daryl to the wooded area with the barn. They walked in and searched it Maggie found a lone walker and she killed it and they took the body outside. Aries wrapped himself in one of his blankets cold the storm continued to get worse. Carl walked over with Judith and they laid down with Judith in the middle Aries put the blanket around them. Carl got closer Judith was nice and warm between the two of them she yawned and Aries grinned and poked her nose and snuggled under the blanket.

Ariana looked at the three children huddled in the corner sleeping she walked over and kissed her son on the head and looked at him and she could see what being outside was doing to her son. She looked at Daryl and Daryl beckoned her over and Ariana walked over and Daryl pulled her into his side. Carol said ‘’They are going to be okay’’

Rick said ‘’I used to feel sorry for kids that have to grow up now. In this. But I think I got it wrong. Growing up is getting used to the world they have it easier I think.’’

Ariana shook her head and said ‘’It can’t be all like this I believe there’s still a place for them to be kids we can’t keep doing this we aren’t dead yet we have to keep going I want my son to have a life that’s not all about killing people and walker’s every single day I can’t I won’t allow it.’’ She stood up and Daryl followed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest and ‘’We will be fine Aries will be fine’’ Ariana looked at him and nodded and whispered ‘’We aren’t dead’’ Daryl nodded and looked outside and lighting lit up the night and he saw a herd of walker’s stumbling towards the barn. Ariana gasped softly and they closed the door’s and held them shut.

Daryl grunted when the walker’s hit the barn door. Maggie rushed over and then Sasha the other’s ran over holding it closed with all their strength Carl woke up and put Judith down and Aries woke up and they ran over to the door’s and they both helped with the door’s the pushing got stronger. They held the door and Ariana looked when Aries eyes glowed Aries he couldn’t let the walker’s get in he couldn’t and she said ‘’Aries’’ Aries focused on keeping the door’s closed the doors didn’t open even when the wind started to howl, they could still hear the walker’s banging on the doors trying to push them open. The barn shook it was a tornado and then it stopped the walkers were gone and Ariana caught Aries when he fell asleep. She whispered ‘’Aries pup’’ she put her fingers to his neck and she felt his pulse and it was calm she sighed in relief. She and Daryl pulled him to their chests and they looked at one another.

Daryl woke up the next morning to Aries with his head on Daryl’s chest sleeping soundly breathing softly Daryl rubbed his back. He looked and saw Ariana awake and leaning on the barn wall watching the doors. Daryl walked over after moving Aries off his chest he said ‘’You okay’’

She nodded and said ‘’I’m fine Daryl’’

They kissed and Daryl said ‘’The spell wore off’’

Ariana nodded ‘’Sometime during the dark hours of the morning’’

Daryl looked when Maggie walked over, she whispered ‘’Hey you guys.’’ She stood up and went over to Sasha and woke the woman up and Sasha jumped and looked at Maggie and they went outside of the barn.

Thirty minutes later

Aries was helping Carl take wooden planks and nailing them in front of the window’s Carl took off his hat and put it on Aries’s head and Aries grinned and said ‘’Do I look like a sheriff?’’

Carl laughed softly and said ‘’Yes you do’’ he grinned and Aries hummed and Maggie said ‘’Hey you guys’’ she walked in slowly and she said ‘’This is Aaron we already took his pack and any weapons.’’ Carl grabbed Aries and pulled him behind him and Ariana stood in front of them both with her gun out.

Rick gave Judith to Carl and Carl went back behind Ariana said ‘’He had a gun’’ Maggie handed it to him and Rick took the gun and put it into the back of his pants. Rick said ‘’Is there something you need.’’

Sasha said ‘’He has a camp nearby he wants us to audition for membership.’’

Aaron said ‘’I wish there was another word to describe it audition makes us sound like some type of dance group that’s only on Friday nights’’ they didn’t laugh Aaron continued ‘’It’s not a camp it’s a community I think you all would make valuable addictions my job is to convince you all to come back with me.’’

Aries watched from behind Carl as Rick punched Aaron in the face he slipped from behind Carl and snatched the photos from the ground and went back behind his mom and Carl Michonne hissed at Rick and Aries handed his mom the photo’s Carl grabbed the backpack and started going through it. Daryl went to the window’s like the others to look for other’s Ariana went to the downed man and she looked at the bruise forming on his head and the man groaned ‘’Hell of a right cross Rick’’

Ariana said ‘’Slow’’

Aaron looked at her and said ‘’Thanks’’

Rick said ‘’How many people do you have out there you have a flare gun’’

Aaron said ‘’You won’t believe me even if I tell you there’s one you will think there are 10 or 15 so it doesn’t matter what I say.’’

Ten minutes later

Aries looked at the man and he went to his father and watched Michonne speak calmly with Rick about going to look for the car’s Aaron told them about Abraham Maggie Glenn and Michonne left to go for the cars that they spoke about Rosita followed them out. Rick said ‘’If you’re not back in 60 minutes we will come after you everyone else go outside in pairs of two and keep a watch out for anyone’’ he said ‘’Aries you stay here help me with Judith please’’

Aries grinned and said ‘’Yes sir’’ and grabbed the baby.

Rick closed the doors to the barn looked at Aaron and hissed ‘’If anything happens to them you die.’’

Aries whispered ‘’It’s okay I know your hungry’’ Rick was trying to crush some acorns with the but of his gun to give to him for Judith.

Aaron said ‘’You did see the jar of applesauce in my bag right’’ Aries looked at the jar sitting there.

Rick said ‘’No thanks’’

Aaron said ‘’I would never hurt your baby daughter it’s not poisoned just like the water yesterday. Please believe me’’

Rick stood up and then grabbed the jar and the spoon and opened it and dipped the spoon inside and said ‘’Go on’’

Aaron’s face scrunched up and he said ‘’I hate applesauce my mom used to make me eat things I didn’t like to make me more manly.’’

Rick looked at him and said ‘’Like you said you’ll be the first to go’’ Aaron ate the applesauce with a grimace on his face Rick watched him for five minutes and then handed the jar to Aries to give to Judith. Aries bounced her and fed her the applesauce and Judith smacked her lips and opened her mouth for more Aries looked at Rick and grinned. Rick rubbed Aries head and then went back to his prisoner. 

Thirty minutes later everyone came back in with food lots of food Aries looked at all the food and his stomach growled Ariana grabbed a can of spaghetti rings and opened the can with her knife and Aries grabbed a spoon and started eating. Ariana rubbed his head and looked at her husband and whispered ‘’We are going’’

Daryl’s eyes widened and he said ‘’Ariana…’’

Ariana hissed ‘’We are going for our son’’

Daryl looked at Aries and he walked over to his son and said ‘’Fine.’’ 


	26. Alexandria

Chapter Twenty-Six- Alexandria 

Ariana looked at the man’s injury and said ‘’Just a broken ankle’’ she had wrapped it up and Daryl went outside and whistled and then Rick Michonne and Glenn rushed down the alley Aaron ran into the building calling for Eric. Ariana looked away at the passionate kiss they shared and she coughed and said ‘’I’ll just go’’ and she slipped out of the room.

The next day 

Aries sat with Judith in his arms on the side of the road going to Alexandria he hummed softly Daryl walked over and sat down next to him Aries looked at his daddy and said ‘’Are you okay?’’

Daryl said ‘’I should be asking you that pup’’

Aries handed the baby to him and stood in front of him and grabbed his face and smushed his cheeks together and said ‘’It’s going to be okay’’

Daryl mumbled ‘’Your just like your momma’’

Aries grinned and said ‘’I take that as compliment’’ and nodded his head. Abraham started the RV again and Aries said ‘’Come on Daddy’’ he took Judith and Daryl got up slowly tired.

Daryl stood in front of his family when the gate’s opened up everyone jumped when something moved and Daryl shot it with his crossbow and picked up a possum he said ‘’We bought dinner.’’ Aries looked at the possum and poked it.

Aaron said ‘’Come on in you guys it’s okay’’

The group slowly walked in and they watched the gate close and Rick said ‘’Sasha’’ Sasha aimed her gun at the walker walking towards the gates and she shot it in the head. Rick said ‘’It’s a good thing we are here.’’

Aries looked around and saw a huge neighborhood he wasn’t used to it even before all this they lived in a wooded area in a three-bedroom home it was nice but not like this. He grabbed his father’s vest and Daryl looked down at him and rubbed his head Ariana looked around the neighborhood. She watched as Rick went first to talk with the leader of the community Deanna. They were led to an open patio she kept her son close Daryl stood next to them with his possum.

Ariana walked in when it was her turn and she looked around the room it had books a TV with other things inside she looked at Deanna and she was sitting there with a smile she said ‘’You were in the military I can tell by the way you move.’’ Deanna watched the brown skinned woman she had Japanese features and she was dressed in a camo lace up in the front blouse and fleece pants matching the top with boots on her hair was in a ponytail. Deanna said ‘’My name is Deanna Munroe’’

The woman said ‘’Ariana Black-Dixon husband is Daryl and our son is Aries Black-Dixon’’

Deanna said ‘’Why are you here?’’

Ariana said ‘’For the children my son needs to grow up with a safe place to live in to not go hungry’’

Deanna said ‘’I already know that you where military’’

Ariana said ‘’Physician I had my own doctor’s office on the outside of Atlanta’’ she sat down.

Deanna hummed and said ‘’I can have you as another doctor here we have a surgeon his name is Pete’’

Ariana said ‘’I’ll set up a nurse’s station for the small things so he won’t be as busy’’ Deanna nodded.

Thirty minutes later she looked at Aries Black-Dixon he was sitting he looked like Ariana with blue almost grey eyes she said ‘’So Aries how old are you’’

The boy said ‘’Eleven I just turned eleven this past winter.’’

He was looking around Deanna said ‘’Would you help me figure out what job to give your father I can’t figure him out.’’

Aries hummed and said ‘’My daddy is good with finding people he brought in people when we where in the prison he can tell the good people from the bad.’’

Deanna said ‘’I think I have the perfect job for him in mind then’’ she smiled at the boy and Aries grinned back at her and they left the room and Rick was waiting he rubbed Aries head and nudged him towards the other’s.

Rick put his gun down on the tray and the other’s followed at a slower pace looking at Rick and Rick nodded and Aries pulled out his gun from the back of his pants he would keep his knives and dagger’s and bow his dad kept his bow. He took off his sword and looked at his mother and she nodded and he placed the sword on the cart he held onto his bow they didn’t say anything. Rick looked at the house’s that Aaron told them were theirs to do with what they pleased.

Ariana walked into the first house and she said ‘’Are you sure we can share with you Rick’’

Rick said ‘’We stay together if everything works out then you three can stay in the house with us the others can stay in the other house.’’ Ariana nodded and looked at his son and Carl looking at the running water.

Ariana said ‘’Okay you two bath time or shower time’’ they followed her up the stairs and they went into their separate rooms she went to go find her wayward husband to get him cleaned up because she knew he wouldn’t take a shower if she didn’t make him. She found him on the porch about to cut up his possum and she said ‘’Really’’ Daryl looked at her and she said ‘’Shall we go shower as well’’

Daryl grunted ‘’No thanks’’

Ariana put her hands on her hips and said ‘’You’re coming with me your dirt has dirt don’t make me get Carol over here to hose you down Daryl Dixon.’’ Daryl grunted and stood up and she took his hand and said ‘’We can save water by showering together.’’

Carl looked at his hair it was clean his whole body was clean he sighed and looked out the door and saw Aries wrapped in a towel and he couldn’t look away and he shook his head and mumbled ‘’Get it together’’ he sat on his bed away from the door so he wouldn’t stare again.

Aries sat on his bed and combed out his hair and took a brush to it he had undone the braids his mother had done and it reached his waist it hadn’t grown that much since the last time his mom had cut it. He put his hair up in a side ponytail and grabbed his pink hoodie and put it on and grabbed blue jeans he put his hands in his hoodie pocket. He looked and Carl knocked on his door and Carl put his hands in his jean pockets and said ‘’Wanna come walk around with me check this place out.’’ Aries grinned and nodded and stood up and walked past him and Carl grabbed his hand and said ‘’Wait I want to um try something’’

Aries asked ‘’Try what.’’ Carl ran his finger’s through his hair he took a deep breath and leaned down and Aries’s cheeks turned red and Carl stopped and Aries said ‘’Are you going to try it or not’’

Carl kissed him on the lips and Aries was frozen and he kissed him back and Carl pulled back and put his head on his forehead and he said ‘’Was that okay if you didn’t like it…’’

Aries grinned at him and wrapped his arms around Carl’s neck and kissed him again and said ‘’Love you’’

Carl said ‘’Love you too for a long time’’ he pulled back and took Aries hand and they went downstairs.

Daryl watched them leave and Ariana said ‘’You can’t kill Carl’’

Daryl said ‘’I can’t’’

Ariana said ‘’Oh come on you knew it would eventually happen they have been in the same group together for close to two years almost three.’’

Daryl grumbled ‘’He’s eleven Carl is fourteen we haven’t even had the talk yet with Aries’’

Ariana said ‘’You’re acting like they are doing it or something it was just a kiss.’’

Daryl groaned ‘’Please don’t say the phrase doing it when it involves our son’’

Ariana said ‘’We will have the talk with Aries and let him know not to do it until they are ready that’s all we can do Daryl they are growing up in a world where they have to grow up quickly it’s not fair, I know that.’’

Daryl kissed her softly and said ‘’Alright later on let’s talk to Aries’’

Ariana said ‘’Alright.’’ They walked downstairs and saw Rick with Judith out on the porch Daryl said ‘’Rick let’s go check around the house’’ Rick nodded and handed Ariana Judith. Judith cooed and Ariana hummed ‘’I haven’t held you in a little bit huh princess’’ she cooed at her and kissed her cheeks and Judith giggled.

Aries looked around the second house it was Carl said ‘’Their mansion’s’’

Carol said ‘’They are just giving them away’’ she walked towards the door and she said ‘’You two coming’’

Aries hummed ‘’In a minute.’’ She left and Aries heard a noise Aries and Carl headed up the stairs with their knives out and Carl opened up a door attached to a bedroom upstairs they saw a hangout spot with comics a blanket and pillow and other stuff.

Aries then remembered and said ‘’Leo!’’ and Aries said ‘’I have to go get Leo he wasn’t with us when we came here.’’ He rushed out of the house and he ran to the front gate where they were pulling in the RV and car’s and he looked and Leo was sitting on the road waiting for him.

Aaron grinned and said ‘’We found this guy in the RV just waiting he growled at us some.’’

Leo looked at Aries and ran to him and jumped him and licked his cheeks and Aries laughed softly and said ‘’Who’s a good wolf’’ Leo licked his cheeks again and Aries rubbed his head and hugged his neck and said ‘’Your okay nothing hurt you’’

Leo sat there and let Aries check him over wagging his tail while sitting his tail thumping on the road. Carl ran over and said ‘’He’s okay’’

Aries smiled and said ‘’Yep perfect but you’re going to have to have a bath you’re going to hate me when it starts’’ Leo looked at his human confused what was a bath.

An hour later

Leo hated baths he looked at his owner Aries laughed softly at the drowned rat look Leo was supporting Aries said ‘’You had to everyone else had to even Daddy’’ Leo looked at Daryl and he was sitting on a blanket everyone was sleeping in the same house that night. Leo had just gotten a bath outside and he had come back inside and then he looked at Carl and Aries and walked over to them and shook his fur dry. Aries and Carl yelped and the group laughed at them Carl chased Leo around the room and Leo dodged the teenager.

Daryl grunted ‘’A wild wolf acting like a dog I’ve seen everything.’’

Ariana leaned against his chest and she hummed softly and she said ‘’Time for bed Aries’’ Aries laid in the middle of Noah and Carl Judith was in her crib on the other side of the room. Rick looked at his family sleeping he put a blanket over Noah and Aries and fixed the blanket on Carl. He looked at them and went to the kitchen he repeated in his head ‘’We aren’t safe no matter what is seen we aren’t safe.’’

Ariana woke up the next morning and everyone was gone from the living room where they had all slept the night before. She went outside and saw Aries and Carl with Judith in a stroller Aries looked at his mom and said ‘’I’m going with Carl mom’’ Ariana nodded and said ‘’Be careful be good’’ Aries nodded and they left. Ariana said ‘’I’m going to check the perimeter around this place see if there’s any weak spots.’’

Rick nodded and said ‘’See that building over there’’

She looked and she saw a building next to the fence line she hummed and said ‘’Get a big enough wind storm or herd of walker’s and that thing will come tumbling down and into the fence it also depends on how old the building is I don’t think anyone here has been tending to it.’’

Rick said ‘’That’s what I was thinking as well.’’

Ariana said ‘’I’ll go out there and look at the building to see if I can make it stronger, we might just have to take it down ourselves’’ she left and Rick looked around for Carl Judith and Aries and he couldn’t find them. He ran out into the street and looked for the three he still couldn’t find him he was freaking out.

Aries followed behind Carl and Ron into the house he didn’t know what to think they were all older than he was. Ron looked at Aries and said ‘’I have a younger brother named Sam if you want to go hang out with him, he’s around your age’’

Aries said ‘’Um no thanks I want to stay with Carl.’’ They walked into the room and Aries looked at the room and saw a girl sitting on the bed and she looked at him Aries looked when Carl let go of his hand.

Carl said ‘’I’m going to play some video games’’

Aries nodded and looked at the girl again and she went back to reading the comic he climbed onto the bed and sat next to her and pulled out his manga’s and the girl looked at him and Aries said ‘’My name is Aries’’

The girl said ‘’Enid’’

Aries said ‘’Want to read with me’’

Enid looked at him and said ‘’Sure’’ she took the manga he handed to her she opened it up and she said ‘’Inuyasha’’

The boy grinned and said ‘’I have the anime’s too’’ Enid smiled at him and they leaned back on the pillows and started reading.

Ariana sat in the smallest bedroom of their house and she looked around and then shut the door’s and she got to work on moving things around and taking out the carpet and she got to work on creating a potion’s lab. She went through her things and found a white wand she frowned that hadn’t been in her things before. She touched it and it didn’t let her touch it she frowned and she would see if it allowed Aries to pick it up. She put everything where it was supposed to be, she looked at the sky light in the room and the windows there was good ventilation that was good. She went into her third trunk and looked at the indoor green house and looked at the magical plants inside she went to the note that was left in there. She had reread the note several times it was from Luna Lovegood she looked at the plants and grabbed what she needed to make some more pepper up potion and Calming draught she felt like maybe she would need it in the coming days. Ariana stepped out of the trunk and saw Aries holding the white wand.

Ten minutes before Aries got up and left the room when he felt his magic vibrate. Carl looked and said ‘’Aries’’

Aries said ‘’I’m going home for a second’’

Carl went to stand and Ron said ‘’It’s fine he said he would come back’’ Carl looked and Aries was gone he sat back down.

Aries looked at the wand in front of him and picked it up and his mom came from the trunk in front of him and sparks flew out of the wand and Ariana said ‘’I thought that could be your wand.’’

Aries said ‘’I’ve seen this wand before’’

Ariana looked at him and said ‘’Where?’’

Aries said ‘’A dream I think Death told me it was mine he said I had three items this and two others but I woke up.’’

Ariana said ‘’I think it’s time to teach you how to use magic.’’

Aries grinned and said ‘’Really’’ and Ariana nodded and rubbed his head.


	27. Lesson's and The Talk

Chapter Twenty-Seven- Lesson's and The Talk

Ariana looked at her son they were in a makeshift classroom in the attic of their home. She wrote on the chalk board ‘’First Year Charm’s-Levitation Charm’’

Ariana said ‘’The incantation for this charm is…’’

Aries said ‘’Wingardium Leviosa’’

Ariana raised an eyebrow and Aries said ‘’I practice without a wand mom I’m on third year books’’

Ariana said ‘’Perform the spell then’’

Aries looked at the chalk on and said ‘’Wingardium Leviosa’’ he swished his wand and flicked it.

Ariana watched the chalk fly up into the air and she hummed and said ‘’Okay then we know you know the charms for first year then I’ll have you perform some of them and then other classes we will start potion’s this afternoon.’’

Three hours later

Aries sat down after lunch with his mom and Dad and Daryl coughed and Ariana sighed softly and said ‘’Okay Aries it’s time for your dad to give you the talk’’ Ariana walked away and Daryl looked at his wife with raised eyebrows.

He said ‘’Ariana’’ Ariana took the bowls and cups from her family. Aries looked at his father and Daryl sighed and took him to Ariana’s and his bedroom. He sat down on the chair in the room and Aries sat on the bed with his leg’s Indian style.

Daryl said ‘’We saw your kiss with Carl’’ Aries’s cheeks turned red and he hid behind his hair and Daryl sighed and said ‘’It’s nothing to be embarrassed about we know how you feel about Carl and how Carl feels about you it’s okay we are fine with it but your young still you’re not even a teenager yet Carl is he’s older than you not by much but he is.’’

Aries said ‘’I love him I felt it when he was shot not felt but I had a bad feeling and then he was hurt and it hurt so much’’

Aries looked at Daryl and Daryl looked at the door and Ariana was standing at the door she walked in and shut the door and said ‘’Aries I need you to do something for me.’’

Aries said ‘’What do you want me to do?’’

Ariana said ‘’I just need you to do this call out to death for me just call his name and let’s see what happens.’’

Daryl said ‘’Ariana’’

Ariana mumbled ‘’I think Carl is his mate that’s why he felt when he was hurt.’’ Aries said ‘’Death’’ the room chilled and the room started to fill with shadow’s Daryl stood in front of his wife and son with his bow. A voice said ‘’There’s no need for that Daryl Dixon.’’

A figure stood off to the side looking at them Ariana said ‘’Your Death’’ the figure nodded and looked at Aries and said ‘’Little Master’’ he bowed his head Ariana said ‘’How is Aries your master.’’

Death said ‘’When he died in his previous life, he had no heirs for the three item’s he collected so they followed him to this life that is how he is still my master no one else found the items so your son is still my master’’ he waved his hand and the cloak and Resurrection Stone appeared and floated over to Aries. Ariana looked at the item’s and she whispered ‘’James’s Invisibility cloak’’ she touched it and Aries looked at his mom and she was smiling softly.

Aries said ‘’Who is James?’’

Ariana said ‘’He was my best friend in our past life your dad back then he died and I was thrown into prison the night your mom and dad died I was your godfather back then’’

Aries’s eyes widened and Ariana preceded to tell Aries about their past lives and Aries said ‘’Your still my mom and dad right’’

Ariana hugged him and said ‘’Of course we are your ours we both have different DNA from back then you are Daryl’s child and you are mine as well I should know I gave birth to you’’

Daryl flexed his fingers and grumbled and said ‘’She nearly broke my fingers’’ Ariana hit him and Daryl grunted ‘’Ya did that too’’ Aries snickered at his parents.

Ariana said ‘’We need to know about Carl Grimes’’

Death said ‘’He is Aries soulmate I sensed it when the boy was shot and he nearly died. His soul called out for my help I slowed his death so you and the others could heal him.’’

Ariana said ‘’Go on Aries you can show Carl what you learned today we will finish our talk later’’ Aries nodded and grabbed his wand and cloak and ran out of the room Ariana closed the door and said ‘’Aries is Immune to this virus’’ Daryl sat up straighter and he looked at his wife and Death nodded and said ‘’He is my master he and his children will be immune to the virus.’’ Ariana said ‘’Do you know how this started’’ Death said ‘’That’s fates job and no you and your son did not start this it would have happened even if you weren’t apart of this world’’ Ariana nodded and looked at Daryl and Death said ‘’If that’s all’’ he was gone and the room warmed back up and the shadow’s disappeared.

Daryl and Ariana looked at Aaron and Eric Aries was looking around the house they were dressed for the party but they didn’t attend it. Ariana walked with Eric to the kitchen to get dinner. Aaron led Daryl to the garage and Aries followed and they walked into the packed garage it had bike parts and Aries rushed over to the bike and uncovered it and he said ‘’Cool!’’ Daryl walked over to the bike and Aaron said ‘’I told Deanna not to give you a job I thought maybe you would like to become a recruiter for Alexandria bring in new people and I thought you could use this bike out on the road.’’

Aries looked at his father and Daryl was looking around the bike parts. He looked at Aaron and said ‘’Thanks’’

Aries grinned at him and Daryl looked at him and said ‘’You want to help me build this bike’’

Aries grinned and nodded ‘’Yep’’

Daryl rubbed his head and Eric walked to the door and said ‘’Dinner is ready’’ they headed back in the house Daryl looked at he bike again and then turned off the light and followed the others into the house.

Carl looked around for Aries he wasn’t there he hadn’t seen Aries all day now he wasn’t at the welcoming party he saw that Ariana and Daryl weren’t there either. Carl looked and saw Ron and his friend he then looked around and saw the other members of his group were there in their little groups. He left the party and to look for Aries.

Aries finished his food when he saw Carl walking past the house and he said ‘’Can I go outside?’’

Ariana said ‘’Go on you have your knives?’’ Aries nodded and Daryl shooed him and Aries walked out of the house.

Carl turned and looked and saw Aries coming from Aaron’s house he said ‘’You weren’t at the party.’’

Aries said ‘’Mom and Dad started to go but we didn’t make it to the porch they aren’t comfortable with Daddy’’ Aries walked over to him and they walked to a clear area away from everything and they laid down on the ground and looked up at the stars. Aries said ‘’Mom started my lesson’s this morning.’’

Carl looked at him and said ‘’How did it go?’’

Aries said ‘’I know up to third year so we practiced the spells with my wand. I got to make a potion I’ve been working on with Mom watching.’’

Carl said ‘’What’s the potion?’’

Aries said ‘’I working on a potion to make us invisible to walker’s and people’’

Carl said ‘’How is it going?’’

Aries hummed ‘’It exploded’’ Carl couldn’t stop the laugh that came out and Aries said ‘’Hey!’’

He huffed at him and Carl asked ‘’Are you okay?’’

Aries smiled and said ‘’Yep I’m alright’’ Carl sat up and said ‘’Let’s head back’’ Aries nodded and Carl helped him up and Aries stood on his toes and kissed Carl on the lips and Carl kissed him back and Aries pulled back and grinned up at him and said ‘’Come on I’ll show you the spells I learned.’’ He took Carl’s hand and dragged him away.

With Ariana and Daryl

Ariana said ‘’We need your help’’

Aaron said ‘’What’s up you guys.’’

They were in Aaron’s and Eric’s living room drinking Daryl said ‘’We need you to talk with Carl and Aries they are in love with one another and since you two are together…’’

Ariana said ‘’We thought you could talk with them about you know…’’ Eric spit out his drink and Aaron’s eyes widened and looked at the two parents and they were looking away from them awkwardly. Aaron and Eric looked at one another and then back at Daryl and Ariana and Ariana said ‘’We tried to talk to Aries we did but we don’t really know how two guys do it please and Daryl is well he’s Daryl’’ Daryl grunted.

Eric and Aaron groaned and said ‘’Alright’’

Ariana grinned and said ‘’Great I’ll go get them’’ and went to the door and Aries and Carl were on the porch and she grinned and the two boys looked at her wearily and she grabbed them by the hands and pulled them into the house and she said ‘’Well look what time it is Daryl let’s go home you two come home before 12’’ and left shutting the door dragging Daryl out of the house.

Aries and Carl looked at the male couple in front of them and Aaron said ‘’Um I’ll take Carl you take Aries’’ and he said ‘’Come on Carl’’

Carl followed the man and looked at Aries and Aries shrugged and then looked at Eric and the man had red cheeks and Eric coughed and said ‘’Um well your mom wanted me to give you the talk’’

Aries said ‘’But they already gave me the talk they said to wait until we are ready that’s the talk right’’

Eric cursed in his head and said ‘’No sweetie do you know how two guys do it’’ Aries cheeks darkened he couldn’t believe he was having this talk he tried so hard to avoid this talk with his parents and Eric sighed softly he said ‘’Um one person is the receiver meaning that person will be the bottom um the one on top is the pitcher meaning…’’

Aries stared at him and said ‘’So I will be the bottom and Carl will be the top’’

Eric’s face turned bright red and his voice squeaked out ‘’How do you know that?’’

Aries said ‘’I read Boy’s Love manga’s Eric I know how it works.’’ Eric covered his face and groaned and Aaron walked out with Carl trailing behind him with a red face and Carl looked at Aries and Aries was calmly sitting there with his leg’s crossed and Eric was the one with the red face. Aries grinned and said ‘’Ready to go Carl’’ Carl nodded and Aries hummed and walked out of the house. 


End file.
